Gates of Uzumaki
by Rokudaime-Kage
Summary: AU Naruto's journey to become Hokage begins as he tries to overcome the shadow of his father. With the help of his sensei Itachi and his teammates, Naruto's journey has just started [Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gate Keepers]
1. A New Beginning

Konohagakure no Sato. One of the most powerful shinobi villages in the world but right now crisis has arisen as the Nine-tailed demon fox rose up out of nowhere and begun a wave of destruction. The shinobi of this quickly went into action ready to defend their home from the demon. Many Shinobi's fought the demon fox to try and slow down it's reign of destruction.

"Don't let it get any closer!" Said one random Shinobi as he wiped the blood from his forehead. He quickly gathered strength to his legs as he prepared to leap towards the fox. He finished the needed handseals and leaped at the Fox. "Katon:Goukakyou no Jutsu" The Shinobi said as he poured all of his chakra into the large fireball that he blew towards the demon.

"We have to hold it off until the Fourth Hokage gets here" Another Random Shinobi said as he desperately fought on in order to give enough time for their leader to arrive. A large tremor occured as the gigantic form of Gamabunta appeared before the Kyuubi. With his pipe in his mouth Gamabunta readied himself for battle as the blonde man stood tall on his head, his sapphire orbs filled with determination as he ordered the frog boss to ready an attack.

"Get ready to jump boss I'm gonna use that technique soon!" said Uzumaki Shinigami , Fourth Generation Fire Shadow of the hidden Leaf Village , stood tall confronting the Lord of the Demon. Shinigami's eyes quickly changed as green rings of light appeared on them. He steadied himself as Gamabunta leaped over the Fox dodging it's razor sharp claws. In that exact moment Shinigami activated the bloodlimit of the Uzumaki clan "Gate Full Open : Gate of Seals: Shinigami's Hand!" Shinigami roared as green rings of light appeared before the great Fox. The fox growled in defiance as an eerie hand reached out and took hold of it's soul.

Shinigami quickly reached out like he was the one pulling the Kyuubi's soul and slowly drew out the great foxes soul. The physical body of the fox started to disintegrate as more of it's soul was taken out. "I'm sorry my son If a huge burden befall on you" Shinigami said ,his hand pushed towards the small bundle behind him. A small cry could be heard as the gigantic hand slowly pushed the soul of the Kyuubi into the blonde baby boy's stomach. After completing the process , Shinigami immediately performed eight seals on the seal that appeared on the boy's stomach. He reinforced the seal knowing full well what the seal would do. His son would become greater than him.

It was then that the greatest of the Youkais was sealed into the son of the Yondaime , Uzumaki Naruto. Shinigami collapsed beside Naruto exhausted after the battle he just won. Thw whole village was safe now that the threat was sealed into his son. 'Rest well my son' Shinigami thought as he drifted to sleep. Naruto also fell asleep now that the pain had subsided.

A team of ANBU found the two asleep before a gigantic foot print of a frog where Gamabunta had placed them. The ANBU squad quickly brought the two bodies to the hospital where they would recuperate , until the Yondaime would wake up with his son Naruto the Hero os the village.

Twelve Years has Pass since that incident..Twelve years since the day the Kyuubi no youkou was sealed in an infant who was destined for great things. Many things occured during those twelve years. The Uchiha Massacre which was the most gruesome thing to happen to the village. Orochimaru had attacked the Uchiha Clan wanting to capture an Uchiha for it's sharingan but the noble clan defied the snake causing the complete annihilation of the clan save for two. The two of the most promising Uchiha's to come out of the clan. Uchiha Itachi ANBU team captain at age 13 and Uchiha Sasuke a genius like his brother. Both had escaped death due to luck. Uchiha Itachi lived since he was on a mission to hunt down the very person who annihilated his clan and Sasuke who had gone home late because he was practicing his Shurikens.

Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke mourned for the death of their Clan as they roamed around their compound. The Uchiha Compound it's grounds defiled with the blood of the clan members and the gigantic snakes that lay dead. Some burnt from the Katon Jutsus while some were hacked into pieces by Fuuma Shurikens. The Uchiha Brothers swore revenge on the bastard snake that took away their family.

The Hyuugas also suffered a traumatic incident. During the Hidden Cloud's visit for the treaty one of it;s shinobi's snuck into the Hyuuga Estate and attempted to abduct it's young Heiress. The cloud-nin didn't get far as a strolling Yondaime along with his already energetic 3 year old son came by. The Yondaime had stopped the cloud-nins attempts with a little help from Naruto who had already begun training with the simple techniques like Bunshin and Kawarimi. The Yondaime didn't kill the cloud-nin all thought the Hyuuga demanded that the abductor be killed. In the end the Raikage offered an exchange The Hidden Cloud Forbidden SCrolls for the safe return of the Shinobis who was infact the Raikage's own brother.

A bright day had arisen as Konoha awoke from it's slumber to begin their day. Shops opened while the Shinobi's that had morning shifts began to move about. Today was like any other day for the villagers but for the Academy Students This day was an important day. Today was the day they became true Shinobi's of the Leaf. No more playing ninja like little kids, Today they were a step closer to growing up.

At the Uzumaki Estate

The Alarm Clock blared as the sleeper tried to ignore the sound it was creating. Reaching out Naruto found the Alarm Clock and quickly flung it towards the wall. He waited for the resounding crash of the alarm clock meeting the wall but it never came. Puzzled Naruto peeked thru his covers to find a sheet of white with flames at the tips. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble..' Naruto thought as he got up togreet his father. "Morning Dad!" Naruto greeted happily giving the blonde man a foxy grin. The blond man shook his head and smiled in return.

"Morning Naruto..now hurry up or you'll be late for your Graduation" Shinigami said as he stepped out of the way as the blur that is his son ran past him to the shower. He gave a small laugh as he watched his only son run around his room trying to find his favorite orange jacket. Shinigami shook his head again and reached out to grab NAruto by the head. He lifted Naruto slightly in the air making Naruto look like running in mid air.

The boy finally notice he wasn't moving , he looked up and saw his smiling father. "Eerr I gotta change dad I'm gonna be late" Naruto said as he tried to pry loose his father's vice like grip. Shinigami put Naruto down and pointed to a set of clothes which were black and silver. Naruto's sapphire orbs lit up in happiness as he quickly chaged into the new clothes. "Thanks Dad!" Naruto said as he hugged Shinigami as tightly as he could. Shinigami's eyes went wide as he tried to breathe for air.

"Can't...Breathe" Shinigami managed to say as he felt Naruto let go of the hug. "Your getting strong Naruto..Oh yeah and the clothes are the same as your old ones..weighted clothing " Shinigami said as he patted the boy on the head. This earned him a foxy grin from the smaller replica of himself, both of them had something in common both of em liked to train and eat Ramen. . Naruto was the splitting image of Shinigami when it came to clothes but when it came to features Naruto had something that the Yondaime didn't have. The whisker like marks on Naruto's cheeks which to Naruto seemed cool as it made him look like a fox.

After a quick breakfast of toasted bread and milk , both Shinigami and Naruto stepped out of the house and started to ru towards the Academy. "Race you to the Academy Naruto" Shinigami said as he started to pick up the pace. A large grin formed on Naruto's face as he ran after hisfather knowing full well of their routine. A spar between the two of them towards the academy. First one to make the other touch the ground with an attack wins. The score was 1240 - 1150 with Shinigami in the lead.

"Naruto If you pass this test I'll start teaching you the advance jutsus plus my own techniques!" Shinigami said as he threw a punch at Naruto. Being smaller and carrying weight which was triple his own weight , Naruto was unable to dodge the attack due to a slow reaction time. Naruto did the only thing he could think up of he used Kawarimi to get otu of harms way. Shinigami smirked as Naruto's way of avoiding getting hit.

All the while during their sparring sessions towards the Academy , Many of the villagers greeted the two of them as they passed by.

"Good morning Yondaime-sama..Naruto-kun" A store owner called out to the black and silver blur along with the smaller one which was abit slower.

"Ohayo to you too!" Both of them greeted back while not even stopping as they continued to spar. Shinigami would attack while Naruto would try to move fast enough to dodge. Naruto would counter Shinigami's attack but would come out short due to his short arms. Naruto had to reached out really closer to land a hit on Shinigami.

The two of them passed by a blue-haired Hyuuga who was also on her way to the academy. "Good Morning Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted as he passed by one of his closest friends.

Hinata gave Naruto a smile and greeted back waving back cheerfully as the blonde boy disappeared form her view.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun..Yondaime-sama" The Hyuuga Heiress as she continued to trek towards the Academy which was closer now.

Shinigami landed on the ground right infront of the entrance of the Academy. He was smiling as Naruto landed before him in the Uzumaki stance. He waved at Naruto signalling for him to rest. Naruto had small bruises on his arms and cuts on his face. He had a large grin on his face as he bowed low to Shinigami. Shinigami returned the gesture with a bow as well. "You did well Naruto...I'll See ya later after work and We'll celebrate..Good Luck" Shinigami said as he took his leave.

Naruto waved his good bye to Shinigami and quickly turned around to enter the Academy. Inside he was met by his friend Uchiha Sasuke who stood by the door waiting for him.

"your late Naruto" Sasuke said as he greeted the blonde boy with a mock punch on the shoulder. Naruto just grinned and held up his hand showing a spiral tattoo on his hand. . Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes to show Naruto the three dots on his Sharingan. Sasuke quickly disengaged his sharingan after sensing someone apporaching. The training that both of them were receiving was suppose to be a secret.

"Hahaha Cool Sasuke You mastered the Sharingan" Naruto said to the boy following him as he entered the classroom , only to be knocked backwards as a pink haired girl started to glomp him. Sakura had jumped him

"Naruto-kun Your here" Sakura said as she hugged the blonde boy who was feeling abit wierded out. Sasuke meanwhile was having a similar situation with a light blonde girl who was huggig him the same was as Sakura was hugging Naruto.

"Ack Sakura..stop it I can't breathe." Naruto said as he tried to pry off the pink haired girl off of him

"Sakura what did I tell you about hugging My Naruto-kun?" A voice from behind Sakura said as she felt fingers wrap around her shoulder and pull her back.

Hinata quickly latched onto Narutos arm while glaring at the pink haired girl. "Your Naruto-kun?? He's mine I saw him first!" Sakura said as she latched onto Naruto's other arm. Naruto was trying to get loose as he took his seat with Hinata to his right and Sakura to his left. 'Why me?' Naruto thought as he felt Iruka's chakra signature come nearer.

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile as the Uchiha focused his attention on the door trying to ignore Ino who was chattering about something. On his left was the silent Shino who was fidgeting from excitement.

"All right Settle down!!" Iruka said as he took out the Forehead protectors which were then placed infront of him. Beside him was Mizuki who would administer the test for the Graduation Exam.

"When your name is called please move to the other room where you will be asked to perform the Bushin no Jutsu and for extra point..Your very own Jutsu or Family Jutsu" Iruka said as he started to call the names of the student.

At the Hokage Tower.

Shinigami looked up from the papers infront of him to the Jounin standing before him. "Are you sure you want to handle a team?" Shinigami asked as he looked at the rosters of the Genins to be. The Genins to be were already sorted into teams. If they passed the Graduation Exam.

"Yes Yondaime-sama I want to handle a team...especially this team" The jounin said as he placed a finger on a certain team which contained the top three students during this year.

"You do realize about the situation with this one?" Yondaime asked as he looked at the team.

"Hai Yondaime-sama." The Jounin replied as he waited for the decision. "I have a feeling that this team will benefit If I am the Jounin Instructor especially with the Uchiha." The Jounin continued as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Very Well...You can be the Jounin Instructor for this team" Shinigami said as he signed the scroll which held the Genin Teams. "I'll be the one to teach the other one how to control it's power...The third student won't be much of a problem I'll inform him" Shinigami said as he dismissed the Jounin.

Shinigami looked out the window to watch the Four faces carved into the mountain. A small smile appeared on his face as he stood up and grabbed a bucket of paint and some brushes from under his table. Shinigami felt like pulling a prank today. Hehehe He wanted to have a little fun since he was bored. Sarutobi would be pissed of course but then He was the Hokage now and He could basically do anything he wanted. All he needed was Naruto so he could have someone to accompany him with.

Back to the Academy

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out as he searched for the short blonde boy. He then saw Naruto enter the room where he and Mizuki would judge.

"Okay Naruto..make three bunshins.." Iruka said as he gave Mizuki the signal to start the timer.

Naruto quickly performed the needed handseals and cried out. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke envelpoed the whole room as three exact clones of Naruto appeared infront of the boy.

"Perfect as always Naruto but next time not too much chakra" Iruka said as he wrote something on his clipboard. "Okay now show us jutsus that you know for extra credit. " Mizuki said as he hid the kunai in his hand. Mizuki hated Naruto because of his power and the power he held inside of him.

Naruto had a small smile on his face which then grew as he performed a handseal. "Henge!" NAruto said as puffs of smoke surrounded him. Iruka had a puzzled look on his face when he suddenly caught a glimpse at what NAruto transformed into. Blood immediately rushed to his face knocking him back from the huge nose bleed that almost made him passout. "Bwahahahahaha How You like That Iruka-sensei!! I call it Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he tried to control his laughs.

"Baka Don;t invent stupid techniques!" Iruka said as he stuffed twocotton balls on his still bloody nose. "Now show us a technique!" Iruka said while trying to hide his embarassment

Naruto quickly performed a single handseal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as a dozen shadow clones appeared infront of the boy.

Naruto gave a triumphant smirk ashe told himself. 'Yosh all that hard work paid off!! Thanks Dad' Naruto thought when he suddenly felt dizzy. He suddenly saw something in his head , Mizuki attacking him. Naruto was brought back to reality when he heard Mizuki yell.

"Die you DEMON FOX!!! Die you Demon Spawn!!" Mizuki yelled as the silver haired man leaped into the air to attack the unsuspecting boy.

Naruto's eyes quickly narrowed as he heard the words demon. Something inside of him stirred at that very word. He quickly shook the feeling off and commanded his clones to intercept Mizuki in mid-air. Naruto quickly joined the battle by landing a nice punch to Mizuki's face knocking the chuunin backwards.

Iruka still shocked by Mizuki's sudden actions, finally recovered bound Mizuki with ropes and looked at the Blonde Teen. He was met by a very very big grin on Naruto's face. "Hehehehe I think I over did it" Naruto said sheepishly as he rubeed the back of his neck.

Iruka just smiled as he gave Naruto a forehead protector. "Congratulations on Graduating Naruto....Your Father would be proud" Iruka said as he went out to call the ANBU to retrieve the traitor Mizuki.

Iruka smiled as he watched Naruto walked out of the room to join his classmates. 'Your journey has only begun Naruto' Iruka thought as he returned to his table. The ANBU team had arrived and taken Mizuki into custody.

Naruto ,Sasuke and Hinata were greeted by their families as they exited the Academy Gates. Uchiha Itachi was waiting along with the Yondaime and Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Congratulations Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata" Shinigami said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and giving him a slight squeeze. Naruto gave Shinigami a foxy grin and a hug.

"Itachi-niisan. I graduated as one of the Top students in my class" Sasuke said which earned hima pat on the head from Itachi.

"As expected of my Brother..Good Job Sasuke We are one step closer to avenging our clan" Itachi said giving Sasuek a rare smile. Sasuke smiled back and poked his finger to Itachi's forehead.

"I'm proud of you Hinata..." Hiashi said while the rest of the Hyuuga Family congratulated their Heiress. Neji who had just come back from a C-rank mission went closer to hinata and gave her a bouquet of roses. "Congratulations Hinata-sama" Neji said which Hinata said a tahnk you to.

"Yosh! Ramen!! Let's go dad to Ichirauku Ramen!!" Naruto yelled loudly as he dragged Shinigami towards the direction of the Ramen Stand.

Shinigami was laughing as he let Naruto drag him towards the stand. "Ill have a talk to him later..and perhaps introduce him to Kyuubi' Shinigami thought as the two of them arrived at their favorite Restuarant.

"1 MISO RAMEN Please!!" NAruto said as he sat down in his usualy spot while Shinigami gave him a small smile.

"I'll have my usual as well" Shinigami said as he tried to calm his hyperactive son who was bouncing on his chair.

Next Chapter Team Assignment and Who is our sensei?


	2. Training and Perverted Senseis

After 30 bowls of ramen for Shinigami and 6 for Naruto , both of them went straight towards the Uzumaki Estate when Shinigami remembered the buckets of paint and brushes. He quickly stopped Naruto and told him about his plan. Naruto's eyes went wide and a huge grin formed on his face as the details of the prank. Shinigami motioned for Naruto to follow him into an alleyway where he had hidden the buckets.

After retrieving the buckets Naruto and Shinigami quickly leaped in opposite directions. Naruto going north while Shinigami went to the south. Both Uzumakis had huge grins on their faces as they began their pranks. Naruto went to the Hokage Monument to vandalize the faces including the stone face of his father. Shinigami had gone to the gates and switched the guard on duties with ANBU. Both Uzumakis were born pranksters, Shinigami the more experience one while Naruto still learning the trade of doing pranks form the best.

At Sandaime's house where Sarutobi was busy teaching young Konohamaru the proper way to use Henge no jutsu. Two chuunins enter through the window kneeling before the old man. Sarutobi stopped what he was doing and looked at the two chuunins. He raised an eyebrow , trying to question why the Chuunins visited him. Konohamaru in the background was still trying to transform into a monkey.

"Sandaime sama... Yondaime-sama and Naruto are cuasing trouble again. The chuunin reported while trying not to laugh after an image of the Sandaime having a smily tattoo on his forehead came to his mind. Sandaime quickly blew out some smoke after inhaling from his pipe. He looked up at the ceiling as if praying to God. 'Why did I have to appoint the biggest prankster in Konoha to take over my job?' Sarutobi thought as he stood up and made his way to the Uzumaki estate. Konohamaru trailing behind Sarutobi to visit Naruto.

Shinigami and Naruto were having a good laugh inside the house, Shinigami was laughing at the stone faces of the Hokage Monument. He didn't like his face being vandalize but it was his own fault telling Naruto to paint all of the faces. Naruto was also laughing at the way the ANBU were running around the village doing errands. A knock on the door stopped both Uzumaki's laughter. Shinigami quickly opened the door to find Old man Sarutobi with his grandson Konohamaru. From the way Sarutobi's eye was twitching Shinigami knew that He and Naruto were in trouble.

After a gruesome punishment from the Sandaime , Naruto returned from cleaning the hokage Monument while Shinigami returned from the punishment that Sarutobi had given him. Naruto was in the backyard practicing the Uzumaki Taijutsu. Shinigami watched his son go thru the routined fighting style against a Kage Bunshin for a while to see if the boy was ready to learn more. Shinigami continued to watch Naruto train with a clone until he decided to step in by throwing a fury of shurikens towards Naruto.

The boy immediately move in a spinning movement while trying to avoid and catch the projectiles. Naruto caught three which he immediately threw back at Shinigami who deflected them witha draw kunai. Shinigami nodded at Naruto signalling him to come closer to him.

"Well at least you mastered the basics of the Uzumaki Style of Taijutsu:Spiral Rising Assasin FistUzumaki ShouAnsatsu Ken. I guess now you're ready for the more advance moves since you have graduated." Shinigami said while moving his body into the traditional Uzumaki stance.

"The move I'm going to teach you is the first of the Shou Ansatsu Ken. So watch carefully" Shinigami said as he began to concentrate a small amount of chakra into his fist.

Naruto watched carefully as his father suddenly disappeared from infront of him. 'Okay Dad is moving fast and his fist is blazing like phoenix wings ' Naruto thought as the blonde blur.

"Uzumaki Ryu:ShinHou KenUzumaki Style: Divine Phoenix Fist" Shinigami said as his fist made contact with the practice dummy. The dummy exploded in a burst of flames. Shinigami turned and gave Naruto a small smile. "The secret to the technique is the speed and concentration your chakra into your fist. Plus using the gate of red hot." Shinigami explained showing Naruto his sapphire orbs which had red rings of light spinning.

Naruto nodded understanding what his father was trying to say. For him to be able to do the move he needed to concentrate and chakra. One problem his Chakra control sucked. Naruto raised his hand to tell Shinigami about his chakra control problem. Shinigami gave a small chuckle as he patted Naruto on the head. "I know your problem Naruto. Iruka told me about your chakra control which I may add sucks and really surprising." Shinigami said as he took a seat on the ground.

"To remedy that Your going to practice the three Chakra Control Exercises plus the Uzumaki style Chakra Control Exercise" Shinigami said as he showed Naruto the Tree Climbing Exercise. Naruto had question marks flying over his head as he tried to see what to do. He followed Shinigami's example by placing his foot on the tree. He took another step but before he could take another step upwards. Naruto lost his concentration and fell off the tree right on his butt.

Shinigami had to stop himself from rolling on the ground and luagh really hard. Naruto barely took three steps and fell from the tree. He shook his head and moved closer to Naruto. "Try again Naruto. Try until you get it right" Shinigami said as he went inside the house to rest. Naruto sighed and continued the exercise, climbing the tree slowly but surely. Naruto knew that he needed a constant amount of chakra. So Naruto continued the Tree Exercise for two more hours until after numerous bruises and twigs stuck in his hair. Naruto was finally able to reach the top of the tree without falling.

Shinigami smiled inwardly as he saw Naruto reach the top of the tree. The boy quickly climbed down the tree and now stood right infront of Shinigami. "Godd Work Naruto...Took you at least 4 hours to climb the tree" Shinigami said as he took a look at his sweat drenched son. Naruto gave him a foxy grin while trying to hide his exhaustion. Naruto quickly began questioning his father for the next Exercise.

"Dad..whats ...the...next....exercise...." Naruto said in between pants as he took a seat on the ground. Shinigami gave a small laugh and took Naruto inside the house.

"Well Naruto The next is water walking but we'll do that tomorrow since You have at least a week left before your due back in the academy for Team Assingment. Right now I have something to tell you" Shinigami said as he placed Naruto on his bed. Naruto pouted at the thought of not training anymore. "But..But Dad!! I can still Train!!" Naruto said as he tried to get up but Shinigami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll train tomorrow right now we need a little talk." Shinigami said taking a sea right next to Naruto's bed. He waited for Naruto to settle down then started his explaination to the boy. Naruto tried to tell his father He still wanted to train but with the look that Shinigami gave him. Naruto immediately quieted down and began to listen to Shinigami.

"Naruto have you ever wondered why most of the villagers seem to glare at you?" Shinigami began while remembering the 12 years of his young son's life. Naruto thought long and hard about that question, remembering all those times when he was alone. Cold Hard stares from the villagers even some of the Shinobis glared at him. Naruto looked up , small tears running down his face. "Why do they do that?" Naruto said as he threw himself in Shinigami's arms.

"Because they don't know the real you..." Shinigami said softly while Naruto looked up raising his eyebrows at this. "What do you mean?" The boy asked as he sat back on his bed, his hand wiping away the tears that stained his whiskered face.

"Do you remember the story I told you about how I defeated a great big Fox with nine-tails?" Shinigami asked his sapphire orbs had a glint of sorrow as he mentioned the Fox to Naruto. The boy just nodded and gave him a huge smile.

"Yeah I remember that Dad!!! You killed the huge Fox with your gates!!" Naruto said loudly as he jumped up and down on his bed trying to immitate Shinigami. Shinigami just chuckled as he watched the boy's childish antics.

"The Fox wasn't killed..It was sealed away in a New Born baby boy.....The boy is you Naruto" Shinigami said, his eyes never leaving Naruto's eyes. Astonishment and fear could be seen in Naruto's eyes as he tried to think about the new information. Shinigami waited for a few minutes for the information to sink in and watch Naruto's reaction.

"So..I'm a demon?? A Monster??" Naruto asked his voice almost afraid of the answer that he might receive. Shinigami shook his head and placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"No Naruto you're not. Your a hero for carrying this burden but the people of Konoha. They Don't seem to see who you really are..All they see is the Fox..The Kyuubi" Shinigami explained. He knew about some of the way the people treated Naruto. He may be the Hokage but he could not change peoples mind by forcing them. It was up to Naruto to change peoples opinion about him. He would be there for his son every step of the way to watch Naruto grow up.

"Then....then..I'll become Hokage!! I'll earn the Hokage Title and Earn the peoples acknowledgement!! I will show them Who I really am!!" Naruto said , standing up infront of his father proudly. He gave Shinigami a foxy grin as he tied his forehead protector on his head. "I will show them who I really am and I will show them that I am Uzumaki Naruto not the Nine-tailed Demon Fox!!" exclaimed the boy as his father gave him a large grin.

'I'm proud of you Naruto' Shinigami thought as he took a knee and kneeled down to Naruto's level. "Well I guess now your ready to meet Kyuubi" Shinigami said with a grin on his face. At this Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?? Meet Kyuubi why?" Naruto yelled loudly as he tried to shake his father ofr an explaination. Shinigami covered his ears at the loudness of his son.

"It's about time you met Kyuubi..so we can strike a deal with it" Shinigami said as he lifted up Naruto's shirt and told the boy to gather chakra into his stomach. Naruto followed the instructions and gathered some chakra into his hands which he now found easier than before. After transferring the chakra from his hand to his stomach. The spiral seal began to show itself to the two Uzumakis.

"Good.." Shinigami said as he placed his hand on the seal and the world around Naruto quickly began to fade to black. Shinigami placed Naruto on the bed after catching him. After placing the boy Shinigami performed a series of handseals and immediately placed his hands on Naruto's head. His body went limb as his spirit joined Naruto in his mind.

In Naruto's mind

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a damp tunnel of sorts. He looked around trying to see where he really is. He started to venture on the many corridors in the yellowish tunnels. 'Man this places sure is dirty and it smells too.' Naruto thought as he surveyed the place. He didn't know that this was his mind and also in one of the corridors lie the gate that trapped the Nine -tailed demon fox.

Shinigami spotted Naruto looking confused and nervous at the place. He patted Naruto on the back and motioned for the boy to follow him. After a few minutes of endless going thru corridors Naruto finally decided to voice out his confusion and curiosity. "Dad Where are we??" Naruto asked while trying to hide away his nervousness from his father. Shinigami stopped for a few minutes and knelt down facing Naruto.

Shinigami drew breath and said "We are in your mind Naruto..Not far from here is the chamber of the fox" Naruto's eyes were wide in shock as he tilted his head to the right then to the left looking around the place once more. Shinigami gave a curious look as he continued to lead the way towards the last corridor. "Can you feel that Naruto??" Shinigami asked cautiously.

Naruto nodded his head feeling the immense chakra coming from the corridor. He then followed his father around the corridor. What he saw next really surprised him. Right before him was a huge gate with a single piece of paper radiating with power as the prisoner inside began to stir from its slumber. NAruto stood behind his father who was near the huge gate, crimson orbs opened up , malice and anger could be see thru those eyes as Naruto stared right into the cage.

"**So my vessel finally comes to visit me...along with the person who sealed me in this place." **The booming voice of Kyuubi echoed around the chamber. Shinigami took a look at Naruto who didn't seemed faze by the fox's outburst. He glared at the fox for a few minutes waiting for Shinigami to talk.

"Oi You stupid Fox!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I don't like the way you've been giving me dreams about how you kill your prey!" NAruto yelled at the top of his lungs. The boys outburst amused Kyuubi and earned Naruto a chuckling fox.

"Kyuubi...I have a proposition for you" Shinigami began after waiting for the two to settle down. Shinigammi stared into the cage that held the spirit of the nine-tails. The Kyuubi gave out a grin that showed its rows of razor sharp teeth. Shinigami waited for Kyuubi's reply while Naruto continued to glare at the Fox. The great Fox closed its eyes for abit , thinking about what Shinigami had just said.

"**What is your proposition??" **Kyuubi asked , it's voice boomed all around the chamber. Shinigami then gave one of those rare smiles as he took a step forward and replied to Kyuubi's question.

"Train my Son" Shinigami replied , his tone of voice showed that he was serious about what he just said. Naruto heard this and was abit confused with. He tugged on his Father's shirt trying to get his attention. "Oi Dad!! Why do I have to learn from this huge fur-ball??" Naruto asked after giving Kyuubi a glare.

"**I AM THE GREATEST OF THE YOUKAI"S WHELP AND I CAN TEACH YOU TECHNIQUES AND FIGHTING STYLES THAT ONLY MERE MORTALs CAN DREAM OF!!" **Kyuubi roared from it's cage , chakra seeping out of the gate. Shinigami took a step back and watched Naruto start to shake.

'Let's see how you reply to this Naruto' Shinigami thought as his cerulean orbs traveled to Kyuubi then back to Naruto.

Naruto took a step forward closer to the cage and replied as loudly as he could "WELL YOU LISTEN HERE YOU OVER GROWN FUR-BALL!! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE OF KONOHA!!"

Kyuubi was taken aback by Naruto's reply. **'Hokage?' **It thought as the crimson orbs once filled with rage became soft as it stared straight into Naruto's soul. Kyuubi looked at Naruto once more as a laughed escaped it's maw. Kyuubi was amuse and

"A good goal....I accept your proposition Yondaime...and I only have one condition" Kyuubi said after putting much thought into it's decision to train the loud and hyperactive boy infront of it's cage. Shinigami was now grinning from ear to ear after hearing the fox's reply.

"Whats your condition?" Shinigami asked , his hands holding onto Naruto who had stopped shaking and was now intently listening to the conversation of the two.

"**Teach the boy some manners and respect and I'll teach the boy all that I know..plus Your seal is starting to do it's job..." **Kyuubi stated it's condition while Shinigami just nodded understanding what Kyuubi meant. The seal placed on Naruto's stomach was meant to absorb Kyuubi's powers and knowledge..and chakra. Per instructions to Naruto's mother...Shinigami's wife.

'Very well I'll teach the boy some manners and train his body and chakra reserve' Shinigami said as he motioned for Naruto to come closer. NAruto came closer to his father , curious as to what his father just did. Naruto tried to voice out his question but Shinigami placed a finger on his lips , disabling Naruto from speaking.

"You have to go now..I need to speak to Kyuubi about your training.." Shinigami said at which Naruto just nodded and immediately faded form his mindscape as consciousness reclaimed him. NAruto found himself on his bed, he gave out a yawn which he tried to stifle with a clenched fist but to no avail. Naruto laid back on his bed pulling the sheets over his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Back in Naruto's mind where Kyuubi and Shinigami were having a deep conversation. Shinigami sat infront of the gate that held Kyuubi but instead of the gigantic fox's face , inside stood a woman with flaming red hair and it's crimson orbs were dancing in the light as it peered thru the bars that held it captive.

"**You've raised him well Shinigami-kun**" The woman spoke , her voice in a angelic voice. Her gentle hands gripped the bars that restricted her from any physical contact with the man before her. Shinigami reached out to touch her hand but a barrier of some sorts held them far apart.

"Yeah He's growing up , and doing fine in becoming a Shinobi" Shinigami replied , sadness filling his voice as he stared into the woman who was also known as Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. To Uzumaki Shinigami the woman before him was no woman but the woman whom he fell in love with and the mother of his Son Uzumaki Naruto.

"He asked me If he is a demon" Shinigami said his sapphire orbs now filled with tears as they continued to run down his cheeks. "I told him No he wasn't a demon. I told him he was as human as me" Shinigami said his cerulean orbs never leaving Maiku's still standing form. Maiku Kyuubi Kitsune was the the heir to the ancient clan of the Wild. A clan who calls upon the powers of nature plus the strength and cunning of the animals.

"I'll train his body and chakra to be able to accomodate the chakra and your power..when the time comes." Shinigami said as he gave a simple kiss which he blew towards the cage. "Oh and Train him in your taijutsu and techniques as well" Shinigami said as an after thought. Maiku gave a small smile and replied with a booming yes as she reverted back to her gigantic form. Her movement once again restricted by the size of the cage.

Back to Reality

Shinigami woke up witha slight headache. He found Naruto snoring softly on his bed. Shinigami smiled as he pulled the covers over Naruto and tucked him into bed. 'Good night Naruto' Shinigami thought as he exited from Naruto's room and went to his own room.

For the rest of the five days that NAruto was given to train. Shinigami made him continue the rest of the chakra control exercises which consisted of the Water Walking exercise , Leaf Concentrating Exercise and the Waterfall Climbing Exercise. Each exercise took Naruto half a day of exhaustion and closer to perfecting his chakra control. Well not that perfect but none the less perfect for someone his age. On the third day Shinigami then taught him the Chakra Spin Exercise using the water balloon then the Chakra power exercise with the rubber ball. Shinigami was secretly teaching Naruto one of the Techniques that he had created. The Rasengan.

The whole chakra exercise took Naruto the fourth day which after countless bruises and a burning hand had finaly been able to master. Shinigami then taught Naruto some minor Katon Techniques and Suiton Techniques to add to his arsenal of jutsus. Half of the time during those four days of Chakra exercises were devoted to the Uzumaki Taijutsu style. Naruto had only mastered 4 of the offensive attacks and about 3 of the defensive techniques of the Uzumaki Taijutsu. Shinigami was proud that his son was able to learn the 3rd offensive attack Uzumaki Ryu: Shouhou KenUzumaki Style: Rising Phoenix Fist and the 4th offensive attack Uzumaki Ryu: Shin Suzakusen ReppaUzumaki Style: Divine Phoenix Edge Render

On the fifth day Shinigami and Naruto spent the day training and perfecting the Uzumaki Taijutsu style from the basics to the recent attacks and defensive techniques that Naruto learned from Shinigami. Shinigami still had the upperhand since Naruto again had weights strapped to his arms and legs along with the weighted clothing that Naruto wore. Shinigami was bent on making Naruto able to be fast to pull of the techniques that he had taught him. Although Naruto was able to master the basic attacks and defensive moves of the Uzumaki. He still needed to be fast to pull off the attack plus knowing his wife Maiku or Kyuubi. She would probably teach him techniques that required speed.

Finally the day of the team assignments have arrived. The newly graduated genins were excited about the Team assignments, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the back discussing the past week. The genins to be were all making loud noises including Kiba who had challenge a silent Shino to a burping contest. Chouji was sitting beside Shikamaru happily munching on a bag of chips. The three Kunoichi's haven't arrive yet since it was still abit too early.

"Who you think we'll be teamed up with??" Naruto asked Sasuke who was beside him writing a katon technique on a scroll. Sasuke shrugged and said that it will probably up to Iruka Sensei who should be arriving any second. Seconds before Iruka arrived the door was blasted open by three kunoichi's who were racing towards the two boys seated in the back. 'Kuso!!' Sasuke thought as he saw Ino stampeding towards. Sasuke immediately performed a single handseal for Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Naruto meanwhile wasn;t fairing too well with both Sakura and Hinata trying to tear him apart as they used him as a tug o war. 'Why me??' Naruto thought as he looked up into the ceiling praying for some miracle to happen. Soon enough Iruka arrived holding onto a piece of paper which had the team assignments.

"Ahem..girls please let go of Naruto and return to your seats." Iruka said as he tried not to laugh at NAruto's predicament. Naruto meanwhile wasn't feeling to well both his arms were sore from yesterdays training plus the weights that were strapped to his arms. Sakura now sat to Naruto's left while Hinata sat on Naruto's right. Both girls were glaring at each other. Inner Sakura was yelling and cursing at a chibified Hinata while Sakura glared daggers at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Well now thats settled..Let's start wth the team assignments...Team 1...." Iruka began as the graduates listened intently to the names that were called out. NAruto listened carefully , his eyes traveling to the technique that Sasuke had written on the scroll. NAruto quietly read the scroll and smiled at the technique. Sasuke wasn't a genius for nothing, he was writing a technique which favored him in battle.

"Team 6 Uzumaki Naruto , Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka said while Hinata was standing up and hugging Naruto. Sakura was enraged that she wasn't in Naruto's team.

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura and Akamichi Chouji" Iruka said while Sasuke just looked up from what he was doing and snorted acknowledging what Iruka said.

"Team 8 Yamanaka Ino , Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino" As the last of the teams were announce Iruka asaid that the Jounin senseis would arrive after lunch. The genins immediately went to the canteen for lunch. Naruto was joined by Hinata and Shikamaru so they could have a little get to know each other before their meeting with the jounin senseis.

Sasuke later joined them followed by Sakura and Chouji who had brought a large lunch Bento for himself. Sasuke had some rice balls which he had brought earlier , Sakura brought with her some dango while Hinata bought Naruto's favorite food Ramen. Sakura was glaring at Hinata , Naruto was oblivious to all of this as he started eating his share of Ramen which Hinta gladly shared with him, "Thanks Hinata-chan for bringing me Ramen" Naruto said as he took his chopsticks and slurped on the noodles.

Everyone finished their lunch just in time for the bell to ring which signaled for the genins to return to the classroom to wait for the teachers to arrive. Team 8's sensei Yuuhi Kurenai was already waiting for Team 8 when they arrived. Both Teams 6 and 7 then began their wait for the respective senseis. Teams 1 to 5 had lready left 3 hours ago while team 6 and 7 waited for their very very late senseis. To pass the time Chouji continued to eat while Shikamaru took a nap after just looking at the clouds. hinata was sitting beside Naruto who was in deep conversation with Sasuke.

Sasuke was writing on a new scroll , another Katon technique which seemed to need alot of chakra. Naruto talked about the techniques he wanted to create but still needed to practice his chakra control so he can create effective techniques. Plus Naruto told Sasuke about his meeting with Kyuubi, Sasuke wasn't surpise about Naruto meeting Kyuubi neither was Hinata. Both clan heirs knew of the burden that Naruto carried well except for NAruto since Hiashi and Itachi had forbade them to tell Naruto.

"Well your still Naruto and that doesn't change anything" Hinata said giving Naruto a big hug while Sasuke just gave Naruto a light punch in the shoulder. Naruto countered with a light punch to Sasuke's stomach, Both of them began to do a mock taijutsu spar while the others just lounge around waiting for their very late senseis.

The door finally opened to reveal a gray haired jounin with his one eye covered by his forehead protector. "Yo" Kakahsi said as he surveyed the group of genins inside the room. The Akamichi was stuffing himself with food , Shikamaru was dozing off while the Hyuuga was looking at two blurs moving around the room. The pink haired kunoichi sitting beside the Hyuuga had a dazed look similar to Hinata as both girls tried to follow the boy;s movements.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped their mock spar landing infront of the gray haired jounin. "Eh?/ Uncle Kakashi?? What you doing here?" Naruto asked , his hand scratchign the back of his head as the bored jounin just shrugged and replied.

"I'm here to pick up team 7..Team 7 meet me on the roof" Kakahsi said as he teleported to the roof via a veil of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura went to the roof after fetching Chouji. Sasuke walked out of the room to find his brother waiting outside. Itachi was reading an orange book entitled "Icha Icha Paradise" Sasuke sweat dropped at the book that Itachi was reading.

"What you doing here Aniki??" Sasuke asked as he stopped for a minute to talk to Itachi. Itachi looked up form his book and replied "Came to pick up Team 6. Which reminds me" Itachi poked his head into the room. "Team 6 meet me in the roof.:" Itachi said as he also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke had the same thought as both jounins disappeared. 'I hate it when they do that' Both of them sighed as they followed their teammates who had already left for the roof.

At the roof . Itachi and Kakashi were standing opposite each other. Sakura and Chouji were already sitting on the steps waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Naruto quickly took his seat next to Hinata while Shikamaru just sat their with a bored expression on his face. Itachi finally sensed that his students had arrived.

"Welcome Team 6 I'm Uchiha Itachi from the Uchiha Clan..and I'm your Sensei...Please Introduce yourself..hobbies , likes and dislikes and dreams for the future" Itachi said as he pocketed the book and leaned against the railing ready to listen to the three genins. "You..Pineapple head..start first" Itachi said pointing a kunai at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru muttered how troublesome as he looked up at Itachi and replied. "My name is Nara Shikamaru..my hobbies are Cloud Watching..I like playing Go and Shogi. I don't like girls...their troublesome..Everything is troublesome..and my dreams for the future is to be an ordinary Shinobi get married have two kids and retire." Shikamaru said then leaned back as he started to drift off to sleep.

Itachi snorted and pointed to Hinata. 'Typical Lazy Ass Nara....always lounging around" Itachi thought as Hinata began her introduction. 'This should be interesting.'

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata my hobbies are making Medical creams and training. I like Naruto-kun and training. I dislike perverts and Cloud-nins..My dreams for the future is to become the Hyuuga Clan Head and become a strong leader for the clan and for My Naruto-kun." Hinata said as a furious blush covered her face.

"Me next Me next...I'm Uzumaki Naruto my hobbies are Training and developing my own techniques..I like eating Ramen..My Father...Making friends and Hinata-chan I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for the Ramen to cook. My hobbies for the Future is to become the Hokage of this village and have the people of Konoha acknowledge my powers!!" NAruto said rather loudly as he jumped up and down. Itachi sweatdropped at this but Naruto's dream intrigued him. 'interesting goal..'

Over to Kakashi and Team 7

"My name is Hatake Kakashi I have a lot of Hobbies..My likes and dislikes are none of your business and my dreams for the future..Is to meet the Author of Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi said which earned him blank stares from his students. Kakahsi pointed to Chouji.

"My Name is Akimichi Chouji..My hobbies are eating..I like to eat...I dislike it when people call me Fat because I'm not I'm just big-boned. My dreams for the future is to prove my worth as a Shinobi and worthy of the Akimichi name. " Chouji said as he took out another bag of chips and began to eat as he opened the container. Kakashi scratched his head and then pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura My hobbies are reading and training..i like .. She looks at Sasuke then at Naruto I dislike perverts and my hobbies for the future is to be with again she looks at Sasuke then at Naruto" Sakura said as a faint blush escaped her cheeks. Kakashi was rather surprised by this as he pointed to his final student.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke..My hobbies are training , creating techniques and sparring with Naruto. I like to become stronger and create Fire techniques. I dislike snakes and my Dream for the future is to restore the uchiha clan with my Aniki." Sasuke said while contemplating about revealing the part about wanting to kill Orochimaru. He decided he should reveal it to Kakashi, "I also have an Ambition to kill a certain man...." Sasuke said which Kakahsi already knew..Itachi had told Kakahsi about his goal to train Sasuke.

"Well thats good...Meet me tomorrow at training field 7....7 AM don't be late" Kakashi said as he prepared to disappear for the report. Kakashi wanted to talk to Itachi about Sasuke's training.

"Ne Kakashi sensei are we going to have a mission??" Sakura asked curious about what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Tomorrow we are going to have survival exam" Kakashi simply replied but Chouji then said "but didn't we do enough Survial training in the academy"

"Well your probably gonna hate me for this but...There are only three teams that will be allowed this year to pass Oh and this test has 66.6 percent of failure" Kakashi said giving them a smile but none could see it since Kakashi had his mask on.

"Eh?? Sasuke asked now really abit scared as Kakahsi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't eat any breakfast You'll throw up" Itachi said as he followed Kakashi's example disappearing from the genins sight. Naruto had a confused expression on his face as Hinata took hold of his hand and began to drag him outside. Shikamaur waved a goodbye to his teammates while Chouji followed Shikamaru , inviting the lazy-nin for a light snack at the new korean Barbeque.

Sasuke stood up and started to follow Naruto and hinata when he felt Sakura take hold of his arm. He looked back to a pleading look of Sakura. Sasuke sighed and nodded as he said "Alright You can come and train with us..just don't go lovey dovey on us..It's annoying"

Sakura gave Sasuke a genuine smile as she nodded and promised that she wouldn't go 'lovey dovey while training.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

Kakashi and Itachi stood infront of the Fourth Hokage who had began to read some scrolls and some papers.

"Shinigami-sensei..tomorrow Me and Itachi will be giving the survival genin exam to Team 6 and Team 7" Kakashi reported as he placed a scroll for his written report.

"Are you sure training the teams together would work Yondaime-sama?" Itachi asked his voice now void of any emotions.

Shinigami nodded and replied that Team 6 and Team 7 complimented each other's abilities. At this Itachi just nodded but was still curious about what Shinigami had planned for the genins.

Shinigami took one look at Itachi then at Kakashi. "Don't be late in your test tomorrow Kakashi-kun and Itachi no reading Icha Icha Paradise infront of the kids. Read it in your own time. Itachi just nodded and hid his copy from Yondaime and Kakashi.

Both Jounins quickly left after Shinigami dismissed them. The Yondaime immediately went home to his house where Naruto would already be training himself into exhaustion.

Next Chapter : Survival Exam by the Geniuses.


	3. A Test from a Genius

Naruto yawned as he stood in the middle of the training field. It was five in the morning, two hours before the survival test. He was the first one here from his team to arrive. Most of the shops were close and the shinobis in the late night shift were heading home. Naruto couldn't sleep well last night because of the excitement for the exam. So to keep his mind off things he decided to do the only thng that he enjoyed training. He also planned to have a little fun while training. Shinigami had developed this training method just for him. Most shinobi's use kunais and shurikens as projectiles or close combat weapons. Some have specialize weapons like katanas and staffs, Naruto wanted to be able to use a katana, so Shinigami took Naruto to a swordsman one day and asked the master to teach Naruto about wielding a katana.

Naruto was a long way from being a master in using a sword since he had just started 2 years ago. He could now use a wooden sword like a professional but was still a long way from being able to use the lethal counterpart of the wooden sword. Shinigami also gave Naruto something as a gift on his fifth birthday. A slingshot. Naruto was grinning ear to ear hen he received the toy and to this day still has it with him. Naruto actually used the slingshot in his training too. Naruto had discovered how to create small bombs during his last year in the academy. Thanks to Iruka sensei when he intruduced the Exploding Note to the class. Naruto thought that christmas had arrived early this year when Iruka came into class with a whole box of explosive notes.

So Naruto stood in the middle of the field, in his hand was the slingshot which he was now an expert in. Strapped on a belt around his wiast were rows of pouches, each pouch was filled with a small ball. One pouch was filled with explosive balls , another filled with smoke bombs and another with various bombs. Shinigami had helped Naruto create the more complex bombs like the Elemental ones. Without wasting anytime Naruto began his warmup exercises of 3 laps around the village and daily pushups and situps. This took Naruto about 30 minutes to finish, He had worked up a good sweat during his warm up and now was ready for the hard stuff as he called it.

For another 30 minutes Naruto practiced the chakra control exercises , as he tried to master enough control over the massive amount of chakra he seemed to have. Naruto started with the Tree Exercise using his feet only to climb the tree. While doing this , the boy practices his handseal speed since his Dad had given him additional weights today.

The thirty minutes had passed by quickly as the boy went thru the chakra exercises. Naruto sat down on the tree which he had earlier used for the tree climbing exercise. There were numerous scratch marks on the tree all the way up to the top. Naruto closed his eyes to take a short nap before going to Ichiraku for some breakfast. He didn't care what Itachi-sensei said about not having any breakfast. He was hungry and he would pay homage to the Ramen God by eating Ramen for breakfast. He started to head towards Ichiraku when he sense faint chakra signatures coming his way.

Naruto quickly hid himself behind a tree using the invisibility cloak to blend with the tree. From the clearing four figures emerged, well one was running away from the three that were chasing him. Iruka had a kunai stuck in his shoulder and another one on his left thigh. Iruka didn't get far as two of the persuers caught up with him. Wrapped around Iruka's arms was a large scroll, The scroll of sealing , the very scroll that Naruto had seen in Shinigami's office. 'Eh? What's Iruka-sensei doing with the Scroll of Sealing?' Naruto thought as the chuunin persuers pinned Iruka to a tree. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the third Chuunin. Mizuki strode into the clearing, strapped on his back was a large shuriken.

"Hand over that scroll Iruka..." Mizuki said as he stood infront of Iruka , the two chuunins held onto Iruka. Iruka glared defiantly at Mizuki while desperately trying to get loose from his captives. "That scroll is my ticket to greatness!!" Mizuki continued as he went closer to grab the scroll. Just as Mizuki got closer Iruka spat in his face. Mizuki wiped the spit form his face and drew his fist back to punch Iruka in the gut.

"What are you going to use the scroll for Mizuki?" Iruka asked after spitting out the blood that had filled his mouth. He tried to move his arms but the two chuunins still held him tight. Mizuki then started to laugh as he finally was able to grab hold of the scroll. He strapped the scroll to his back then pulled the large shuriken out form the string that held it in place.

"With this scroll I'll have the power and I will be able to join the Akatsuki..I'll be greater than the Hokages!!" Mizuki said proudly , his hand began to spin the Shuriken , his eyes never leaving the wounded Iruka. "Iruka...Join me!" Mizuki offered as he held the scroll infront of the wounded chuunin. Iruka replied by using his feet to kick one of his captors where the sun doesn't shine. Mizuki shook his head and threw another kunai which impaled Iruka to the tree. "Bad Move Iruka...I wasn't going to kill you but You leave me no choice!" Mizuki said as he spun the shuriken faster.

"Die!!!" Mizuki roared as he advanced towards the still struggling Iruka. As Mizuki came closer and closer Iruka said a silent prayer as he waited for the pain to arrive. The pain never came as a foot met Mizuki's face sending him crashing backwards. Iruka quickly opened his eyes to find Naruto holding the scroll of sealing by his side.'Naruto!' Iruka thought as he blonde boy slid his body into a fighting stance. "Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei I'll kill you if you do!" Naruto said , his voice had a hint of anger and rage , his sapphire orbs were staring right into Mizuki's sprawled form. Mizuki quickly got up and spat out some blood.

"Dream on Brat! Last time you were lucky!! I can kill a kid like you in a flash!!" Mizuki said as he too went into a fighting stance. The chuunin that held Iruka, quickly rushed to Mizuki's side while the other chuunin was behind Naruto. Naruto had a feral grin on his face as the adrenaline rush coursed thru his body. "Your Kage Bunshin won't work anymore brat! I've come prepared! I'll Kill you then I'll be the greater than the Hokages to be able to kill the monster Fox!" Mizuki continued as the three of them started encircling the boy.

"Try it Bastard and I'll do some serious damage like a hurricane went thru you!" Naruto replied , closing his eyes as he concentrated on his plan of action. The wind around the area began to pick up unnotice by the three chuunins. Naruto had a smile on his face as he felt the winds obey at his silent command. 'Time to show this guy what I do to people who underestimate me' Naruo thought as he gathered chakra to his feet.

"Why don't you try it If you can! You damned demon spawn!" Mizuki roared as the three of them closed in on Naruto. The boy opened his eyes as he quickly pulled out the slingshot and shot two round objects towards the two chuunins. Not waiting for the balls to collide with the two lackeys, Naruto rushed towards the smirking Mizuki. 'I'll return to you a thousand times more pain than you inflicted on Iruka-sensei!' Naruto thought as blue rings of light appeared on his sapphire orbs. "Gate Open!" Naruto yelled as he neared the alarmed Mizuki. The gate of gales propelled Naruto forward adding to his current speed towards Mizuki.

"I'm going to be the one greater than the Hokages" Naruto said out loud just as he was face to face with Mizuki. "Uzumaki Ryu: ShouHou Ken! (Uzumaki Style: Rising Phoenix Fist)" Naruto said as the blue rings of light quickly change to a red color. A large pillar of flame erupted from Naruto's bodt which then transfered to Naruto's fist, the blazing fist caught Mizuki in the mid-section but with the combination of the Gate of Gales and the Red Fire Gate by Naruto. Naruto's burning attack rose from Mizuki's mid-section then continued to his chest then finaly on his chin. The pain did not stop there as the flames from the gate spread all over Mizuki's body. Mizuki suffered from 1st and 2nd degree burns before he landed on the ground , his whole body smoking. Naruto landed on the ground panting lightly while in the background two frozen chuunins stood like statues.

Iruka pulled out the kunais from his body , wincing in pain as each dagger sent a torrent of searing pain all thruout his body. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he took a look at the injured academy teacher. Iruka nodded and looked on curiously at the frozen statues that used to be Konoha Chuunins. "Naruto what did you do to these two?" Iruka asked , his eyes couldn't hide the curiosity and amazement at the frozen forms. Naruto just gave Iruka a foxy grin and pulled out a ice blue colored ball from one of the pouches around his waist.

"Freezing Bomb!..Dad made them for me to go along with my Slingshot!" Naruto said proudly showing Iruka his weapon of choice and the puches that were filled with bombs. Iruka shook his head and tried to stand up but his injuries made him fall back. Naruto quickly rushed to Iruka's side when a pair of ANBU and the Fourth Hokage arrived. Shinigami took one look at the beaten up body of Mizuki and the frozen forms of Ryota Miyagi and Shigure Ajino. Naruto quickly picked up the scroll of sealing and handed it to Shinigami. "I caught Mizuki-sensei trying to kill Iruka for stopping him plus attempting to steal your scroll" Naruto said as he stood before his father. Shinigami patted Naruto on the head and whispered Good Job. Shinigami quickly signaled for the two ANBU to restrain the three traitors and bring Iruka to the hospital for treatment.

Naruto had already gone back to the meeting place to find Hinata and Shikamaru already waiting. Naruto greeted the two as he dusted off the dirt that had clung to his still heavy clothes. Hinata greeted Naruto with a warm hug and a cheerful Good Morning. Shikamaru snored his greeting as he fell on the floor fast asleep. Naruto sweatdropped at the lazy ninja who seemed to have abored look on his face. 'Sheesh even in his sleep Shikamaru is bored' Naruto thought as he leaned against the railing to take a rest.

Team 6 didn't have to wait long since Itachi arrived in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Hinata immediately stood at attention at Itachi's arrival, Naruto tried to wake Shikamaru up but the boy continued to sleep even though Itachi knew that Shikamaru was faking sleep. "Wake up Pineapple Head bofore I stick a kunai up your lazy ass" Itachi said as he hopped off the pillar in which he had appeared. Shikamaru quickly got up , his face had a hint of annoyance and boredom. 'how Troublesome' Shikamaru thought as he waited for Itachi's instructions.

"Good Now that i have your attention..time for the test!" Itachi said as he pulled out two copies of Icha Icha Paradise from his vest. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock as he looked at the two books. "Ack!! Itachi-sensei is a pervert!!! Those are the books that Dad and Uncle Kakashi reads!" Naruto yelled loudly as he pointed accusingly at the offending book. Itachi had a sweatdrop on the back of his head as he stared at the hyperactive genin before him. "Well enough of that....Your test is to retrieve one of these from a certain jounin...This Jounin in particular" Itachi said showing Team 6 a picture of the Jounin. Naruto's eye twitched as he stared at the picture.

Hinata raised her hand to ask a question. "Ano Itachi-sensei..Why only two books?" She asked while trying not to scream from the ugliness of the picture that Itachi showed them. Itachi gave them a sadistic smile as he said "There are only two because one of you will fail and will go back to the academy" The three genins were shocked to hear about this certain information. 'How Troublesome..' Shikamaru thought as he stood up and got ready to move out. Naruto took Hinata's hand and the three of them began the test. "You have until 2 p.m. Team 6 to pass my test.. " Itachi said before his team disappeared into the forest. 'This is going to an interesting test plus I'm finally gonna be able to take back whats rightfully mine!' Itachi thought as he took a seat on the tree stump and began to read Icha Icha Paradise again.

Naruto , Hinata and Shikamaru were at a clearing discussing a plan of action. Naruto had his hand on his chin ,his mind was thinking up ways to grab the item and get the heck out of there. Shikamaru meanwhile was puzzled by the number of items. '2 books??..and there are three of us...hhmm why would Itachi-sensei have two books when it should be three.' Shikamaru thought as bits and pieces of it came into place in his mind. Hinata meanwhile was also thinking about what Itachi said. She didn't voice out her opinion because it might be a mistake. Finally Naruto spoke up as he stood before his two teammates.

"Well I gess our plan is to take those books from this guy..and frankly if we go there one by one we wont stand a chance!" Naruto said his sapphire orbs had a glint of excitement. Hinata meanwhile was using her byakugan to find the location of their prey. Shikamaru was still thinking about the test when it hit him. He quickly opened his eyes and began to explain what he had uncovered.

"Oi Naruto..I think the purpose of this troublesome test is for us to work as a team" Shikamaru said in a bored tone. He quicklt stood up and took out a small kunai and began to draw up a plan of action. Naruto nodded understanding what Shikamaru meant while Hinata deactivated her byakugan.

"Naruto-kun , Shikamaru I've found the Jounin that has the books" Hinata reported, her hand pointing to the east. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck while Naruto stood up and got ready to move.

"First We have to observe then attack." Naruto said as Team 6 moved out towards their prey. Team 6 went into formation with Naruto out front , Shikamaru to his left and Hinata to his right. Naruto was ahead by two steps from his teammates when Hinata reported they were near. Each of them took point in different directions which had a clear view of their target.

On the training field below.

"Well My Youthful Students!! For Todays Training I Will Be Teaching You Some Techniques!!" The bowl haired jounin said in a rather loud voice. The genins infront of him stood at attention , well one of them anyways while the other two ,a certain white-eyed branch member and the girl who looks like chinese , groaned as they watched their teammate launch a 30 minute long rant about how their sensei was the best.

Hinata quickly saw the problem when she caught sight of the student. She tapped onto Naruto's shoulder and whispered the information she found out. "Naruto-kun one of the students is Neji-niisan...He'll know we're here" Hinata whispered as she nervously took one more look at their target. Gai was now starting to teach his student Lee a taijutsu technique. Naruto was curious about this technique but decided against it. He quickly signalled for Shikamaru and Hinata to follow him.

"Okay If We are to obtain the said books..We have to make sure the students don't interfere..Any of you got a jutsu to stop them?" Naruto asked as he took a kunai and began to draw the plan. Shikamaru raised his hand and suggested him as the distraction but they will be 1 man short if he is the one to distract the students. Hinata said she would be the one to immobilize Gai's movements but She needs to be able to hold him down. At this Naruto smiled as he performed a single handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto whispered as an exact clone of himself appeared right beside him. He then handed the clone the slingshot and 6 bombs. Naruto quickly explained his plan to Shikamaru and Hinata who nodded in approval of the plan. Another shadow clone appeared beside Naruto as he motioned for the team to start the plan.

Team Gai were caught off guard when a round object fell right infront of them. Teacher and student immediately faced each others back as they tried to see who was attacking them. The ball quickly ignited sending out large amount of smoke around them. Gai quickly leaped into the air to avoid the smoke. Lee , TenTen and Neji were in their fighting stances as they tried to pinpoint the location of the hidden enemy. "Neji Any Sign of the Intruders?" Lee asked as excitement and adrenaline rush coursed thru his green clan body.

"I can't see thru the smoke something is blocking my vision" Neji simply replied as he tried to once again use his Byakugan

Gai meanwhile was met by an onslaught of bombs that ranged from explosives to freezing bombs. Gai was abit scared that his defenses were easily broken as the bombs were coming from every direction. Gai quickly took the offensive by doing the Konoha Gouriki Senpuu to deflect some of the bombs. 'Where the hell are Lee and the others?' Gai thought as he searched frantically for the enemy hidden in the trees.

The real Naruto and Hinata quickly took this moment to appear and charge the still confused Gai. Meanwhile the three genins of Gai's team were still trying to see thru the thick smoke that enveloped the whole area. Neji tried to use his Byakugan to see thru the smoke but something seamed to be blocking his view plus the attack was in his blind spot. Tenten was blindly throwing her weapons at the direction where she can hear muffled noises. The noises were Gai screaming loudly that he was the Proud Green beast of Konoha and that He would fight to the death. He was about to say more when a hail of Kunais and Shurikens came out from his right.

Naruto and Hinata were puzzled about who would send Kunais and Shurikens at Gai when they haven't even begun to attack. Naruto quickly pulled out his slingshot and a freezing bomb. He aimed at the leaping Gai who finally saw the two of them. Gai had a surpirsed look on his face when Hinata appeared from beneath him and used gentle fist on his legs to disable the flow of chakra. Gai mustered enough strength to kick Hinata off of him as the freezing bombs hit their marks which were Gai's arms.

Naruto quickly ran towards Gai who was screaming curses and rape as the boy finally found what he was looking for. Gai saw what Naruto had taken , tears began to pour down his face as he screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUMES 3 AND 4" Gai cried as he frantically tried to stop the two from escaping. Naruto and Hinata quickly ran out of the field towards their meeting place. Neji Lee and Tenten finally were able to get out of the smoke but as the stepped out of the smoke.

Another ball dropped from their right Neji and Lee expected smoke to come out again while Tenten braced herself for another onsluaght of smoke. What happend next caught the three upperclass genin off guard. The ball ignited letting loose a blinding light that caused intense pain to the genins eyes especially Neji who had his byakugan turned on. Shikamaru took this moment to use his specialty jutsu. "Kage Mane no Jutsu" Shikamaru said in a lazy voice. His shadow quickly stretched towards the three still blinded genins and connected with their shadows.

Lee and Neji tried to move but were unable to do so as the light subsided they found themself bound by Shikamaru's jutsu. Tenten who was in the back was able to move but before she could throw her weapons at Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata chose the moment to come and grab the rather bored Shikamaru. Before Shikamaru released his jutsu he bent his body backwards making Lee and Neji bend their backs and knock Tenten backwards as well. Shikamaru threw another smoke bomb at the upperclass genin as they made their escape.

"Operation: Paradise Complete" Naruto said as the three of them headed back towarsd where Itachi was waiting for them. Hinata and Shikamaru silently agreed with them as they picked up speed towards the training grounds where Itachi would be waiting.

The three genins from Gai's team dusted themselves off as they surveyed the area around them. Itachi calmly walked out of the clearing as his students left. "Good Job in acting that out" Itachi said as he tossed Neji a small bag of money. Neji smirked and nodded a thanks. 'Hinata-sama has grown up and This Uzumaki is interesting..' Neji thought as he started to walk towards his other teammates. Lee was reluctant to do the acting but Neji and Tenten had threatened to give him a haircut and shave off his eyebrows. Gai of course had no idea about this plan..He did have Icha Icha Paradise 3 and 4 which he had recently bought. Much to Kakash's displeasure of course since Gai had taken the last copy.

Itachi quickly teleported back to the training grounds to initiate the final test for his team. 'Well at least their teamwork is good and they can adapt' Itachi thought as he replaced his clone that was waiting for the genins. He didn't have to wait long since Naruto ,Hinata and Shikamaru burst from the clearing with huge grins on their faces. Itachi raised an eyebrow as the genins approached him. Naruto was holding the two books in his hand while his other hand held his slingshot.

"Well I see you retrieved the books..So how was Gai?" Itachi asked as if he didn't know how they caught the loud and green clad Jounin by complete surprise. Naruto was the first to explain then Hinata added a few of what they did. Shikamaru said he provided the strategy and distraction while Naruto lead the main attack. Itachi smirked as he told them. "Good Now Who will It be Naruto??" Itachi asked. Naruto had a confused look on his face and questioned what Itachi meant.

"Eh?? What you mean Itachi Sensei?" Naruto asked as he pocketed his slingshot. Itachi pointed to the two books that Naruto held and proceeded to explain what he meant.

"Well Naruto..you have the two books and you need to give one to another person so two can pass" Itachi said giving the three genins a small smile. Naruto brought his hand and started to think about what Itachi said. Naruto then sighed and threw one book at Hinata then the other at Shikamaru. Itachi raised an eyebrow about Naruto's action but inwardly he praised the boy for doing the right decision. "Care to Explain Why you gave the books to Hinata and Shikamaru?" Itachi asked.

Naruto had a wide grin on his face and drew breath as he started to explain. "well Itachi-sensei You test was meant for TeamWork..which we did during our little operation in retreiving your perverted book..now the reason there are only two books is because You also want to test If one of us is willing to give up the book so another can pass." Naruto panted after he finished his explaination. Itachi just nodded and took the books from Hinata and Shikamaru.

Naruto once again was confused as Itachi started to walk away from them. Hinata and Shikamaru were also confused as they watched their sensei walk away. Itachi then stopped a few feet from then and turned his head towards the three. "Team 6 you all pass the test..Meet me tomorrow 7 A.M for our first mission" Itachi stated as a veil of leaves began to wrapped around him. In an instant Itachi disappeared before their very sight. Naruto and Hinata were celebrating by jumping up and down while Shikamaru gave off his usual answer to everything. "How Troublesome"

After the short celebration , Team 6 went their separate ways towards their own houses. Hinata gave Naruto a small hug as she left the clearing while Shikamaru gave the two a lazy goodbye as he sauntered off to his favorite place. Naruto looked up at the sky and realized that He still had time to train. He started to walk towards his favorite training area. The area near the Hero monument which should be deserted by this time of hour. Naruto calmly walked towards the area , his mind was developing new techniques and ramen that were dancing around him.

When Naruto arrived at the clearing he was surprised that a team was occupying it. When he took a closer look Naruto soon noticed that the team was Team 7 and their Sensei Kakashi. Chouji was tied to a tree stump while Sasuke and Sakura were standing in between the chubby boy. After some words from Kakashi , Sasuke and Sakura were given bento boxes while Chouji was trying to escape the bonds to get some food. Naruto saw Kakashi disappear behind a bush, thinking for a few second Naruto debated whether to go and join the two for lunch or talk to Kakashi. Naruto decided on the latter since Kakashi was obviously giving them a test.

Naruto found Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise while taking small glances at Team 7's progress. Naruto silently crept up towards Kakashi but the copy-nin just held out his hand and said in a bored tone. "No use sneaking up on me Naruto..I know your there" Naruto silently cursed as he took a seat right next to Kakashi. Naruto peered behind the bush to see Team 7 discussing something while Chouji still tried to desperately get some food.

"So how are they doing?" Naruto asked as he took out a small pack of riceballs from Kakashi's pockets. Kakashi who was obviously absorbed in his book and and his team didn't notice. Kakashi just nodded and motioned for Naruto to watch.

"Sasuke has great talent..Sakura is book smarts and Chouji is strong..but they need to work on teamwork" Kakashi said as he finally looked up to see Sakura feed Chouji some of her lunch. "Good they figured it out" Kakashi said as he used one of Naruto's flashy entrance jutsus to appear before Team 7. Naruto coudln't help himself from laughing at the sight of Sasuke's face going white while Chouji almost choked on his food. Naruto also caught a glimpse of Inner Sakura surfacing.

Naruto listened to Kakashi giving a two minute rant about following instructions. Naruto then listened to Sasuke's reply about teamwork and they need Chouji. Kakashi glowered at Team7 then announce in a rather cheerful voice that they passed. Naruto sighed in relief as the Genins of Team 7 celebrated with Yahoos and Hell Yeahs.

Naruto quickly left the area to find another area to train. He wanted to train for the rest of the day while developing some techniques for him to use. he knew the basics in creating the elemental jutsu so he wouldn't have any problem with that. He continued to train for the rest of the day while developing new techniques for himself. Sasuke passed by with news that he had passed the survival test. Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up and told him about the exam that Itachi gave them Sasuke snorted when he heard about the way Gai was caught off guard. After their brief discussion Sasuke left for home while Naruto continued to push himself. Naruto was working on his Taijutsu practicing the moves on a Kage Bunshin.

In the Hokage Tower the new and old Jounin sensei's gathered in Shinigami's office for the report.

The new senseis were lined up as the older jounin teachers watched them give their report. Itachi was to Kakashi's right while Kurenai was in Kakashi's left. Asuma was beside Gai who was furiously glaring at Itachi. "Ah My Eternal Rivals! Your Path In Teaching The Spirits Of Youth Has Finally Begun!" Gai said as he held onto his empty pockets where the books used to be kept.

Kakashi and Itachi were oblivious to what the greed clad Jounin was talking about. They both turned to the super thickbrowed Jounin. "You were saying something?" both jounins asked in a cool way. Gai cried after hearing their reply. Gai's cries were immediately stopped when Shinigami walked into the room. Shinigami raised an eyebrow at the crying man then he looked at Kakashi who merely shrugged.

"Ok New teams report.." Shinigami said as he motioned for the senseis to say whether the team passed and should be added to the roster. The first 5 of the rookie graduates stepped forward but said that their teams lacked the skills to function as a team. Itachi took a step forward and announce his report.

"Team 6 passes with flying colors...In my test which was to retrieve an item from one of the Jounins. Team 6 showed perfect teamwork as each genin performed a certain task. Uzumaki Naruto lead the team while Hyuuga assisted him in the main attack while Shikamaru provided the distraction along with Naruto's shadow clones. Uzumaki Naruto also wields a strange weapon for a Shinobi...An ordinary Slingshot which he seems to be very good at." Itachi reported , his voice filled with pride to be teaching them.

One jounin voiced out a question. "Excuse me yondaime-sama but wasn't it Uzumaki Naruto who also helped capture the traitors early this morning? " The jounin asked.

Shinigami nodded and replied "yes it is true as a Shinobi Uzumaki Naruto has shown great talent and has performed his duty to the village..As his father I am proud of him..Also..you all must know that Naruto now knows the burden that he carries..So any attempt on his life because of his burden shall be dealt with..Naruto is the same as you and me..so holding a grudge on a boy who had no choice in his burden is pointless "

All of the jounins present nodded in silent agreement. Most of them had met the Yondaime's son who was quite harmless and was rather hyperactive. Shinigami gave them a small thanks as he motioned for Kakashi to start his report.

"Team seven passes my Exam. Uchiha sasuke shows great potential as a Shinobi and lives up to the name Uchiha. Haruno Sakura has great potential in Genjutsu and Medical Jutsus while Akimichi Chouji proves himself to be a worthy Shinobi with his strength. Their temwork needs a little work but that should be shaped with a few D-rank missions" Kakashi said , his eyes had a hint of pride as well since this is the first team that passed his exam.

Kurenai then started her report. "Yamanaka Ino is an excellent kunoichi while Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba work well together. Akamaru is a little hesitant to work with Shino's bugs but Team 8 still passes the exam."

Shinigami nodded at the last of the reports then said "Good..Team 6 you will be working with Team 7..Team 8 you will be working with Team 9 Maito Gai's team" At hearing this Gai was celebrating about getting a female as partner but Shinigami cuts him off by stating. "Since Yuuhi Kurenai is still a probationary Jounin she will be assited by Sarutobi Asuma." Asuma just grunted and pulled out another pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Without anymore questions Shinigami dismissed the Jounin-senseis and left for home.

Shinigami arrived home to find the place very quiet except for the loud snoring of Naruto. Shinigami checked up on Naruto to find the boy covered in bruises and cuts all over his hands and upper torso. He shook his head knwoing full well what Naruto had done. 'Naruto pushed himself to his limits again with constant training and chakra control exercise' Shinigami thought as he tucked Naruto tightly in his covers and turned the airconditioning on since the heat was making Naruto sweat.

Shinigami silently left Naruto's room for his own room. Outside a light rain had begun as most of Konoha closed their doors and windows so they could rest after a day's work. Tomorrow the new teams would start missions and the training with the new senseis would also begin. 'I just hope Kakashi doesn't rub off on Itachi since that man is reallt tardy. Even when he was a genin...well except for those C-rank and Higher rank missions He was always late' Shinigami thought as he relished the memories of his former student.

In his apartment Kakashi gave off a large sneeze as he continued to read Icha Icha Paradise volume two. 'Someone must have been gossiping about me' Kakashi thought as he pulled down his face mask. he was alone so it was okay to take it off. Noone really knew Kakashi's face even the Hyuuga's Byakugan could not see right thru his face mask. His mask was made out a thin layer of Lead which blocked any X-ray vision.

Shinigami sat on his bed reading an orange book while his mind wandered about how Naruto's Journey will turn out....Shinigami already knew the answer to his own question..Only Time will tell and Naruto's actions and decisions is also up to him.


	4. Team 6 Missions

Three small blurs exited the Konoha Forest while a taller one tailed behind, keeping pace. Naurto led the team, harboring numerous scratch marks and small bruises. Beside him was Hinata who held onto their target, Tora the pet cat of the Fire Lord's wife. At her side, Shikamaru wore a bored look on his face while trying to keep in pace with his two teammates. All three of them wore black vests that held 10 lbs weights in each pocket. Hinata had a total of 50 lbs in hers while Shikamaru had 70 lbs. Naruto was the one with the most, ever since Itachi added 20 lbs more to his 90 lbs vest.

Behind them Itachi observed each of the genins' progress as they headed towards the Hokage Tower to return the lost cat. It was a pain for Itachi and Team 6 to do D-rank mission such as this but it was not his fault. Blame in all on his rival Hatake Kakashi, he suggested doing D-rank missions first would promote teamwork amongst the new teams. Itachi was a bit thankful though as his team had been doing well on these Errand Missions. Thus he set a goal for the team, enabling them to strive to complete each mission, no matter the task. Finish at least three missions in the morning then the rest of the day was to be spent on training.

Itachi looked up, his onyx orbs watching the moving clouds. When he had taken up the job of Jounin instructor, he never thought he would meet a lazy genin such as Shikamaru. After countless threats directed to the boy just to lift a finger, Itachi knew he had to find a way to motivate him.

Nevertheless, Itachi found it odd that despite Shikamaru having scored the lowest grades in the academy written exams; Shikamaru was on par with Naruto and Sasuke in terms of skill. Itachi remembered when Iruka told him how the genin had never once turned in a single piece of homework, or passed a wriiten exam.

But for him to do so well in the practical exams, Itachi was having doubts about his student's intelligence.

Naruto grumbled about their recent "missions", rather pissed off that his team was doing D-rank missions all the time. 'This is all Uncle Kakashi's fault!! Stupid baka, always late for his missions!' Naruto thought as he caught sight of the administration building straight ahead. A smirk formed on his face as he took a glance at his teammates Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata smiled softly while Shikamaru smirked back. The raven haired boy nodded before speeding up, his teammates following his tail. Meanwhile, Itachi had gotten tired of running and took the easy way out, teleporting to the Administration Office.

Inside the administration office

Team 6 entered the room with Hinata holding onto the terrified cat. Naruto strolled in behind her, grinning as his other teammate made his way over to the wall to lean against it. Shikamaru cast a lazy look around the room, noticing that Team 7 present as well, and was just collecting their first mission of the day.

Itachi watched as his brother fidgeted under the gaze of Shinigami who was sitting at the table along with the village elders. He smirked though as he watched his rival ignore his pink haired student's reprimand for being late and collect their first mission scroll for the day.

They waited patiently for Kakashi and his team to finish their business before Itachi ushered them towards the front desk. Naruto had an annoyed look on his face as he eyed the numerous D-rank scrolls beside the desk. Iruka stood beside the desk with a stern expression on his face but he gave a slight nod at Naruto acknowledging his presence. The boy grinned in return as his teammates lined up beside him.

Itachi placed the report on the table while Hinata handed Tora over to Madame Shizimi. Team 6 and their Jounin sensei watched as Tora tried to escaped Madame Shizimi's vice like hug that made the Cat's eyes bulged out. A sweat-drop rolled down the back of Naruto's head as he watched the fat woman try to suffocate her pet.

Meanwhile, Hinata smiled pitifully knowing why the cat would run away. Shikamaru looked up to the ceiling almost as if trying to pray to God for some miracle. Thankfully Itachi coughed lightly, directing his students' attention back to him. "Okay now that we have completed our quota for the day, meet me in training field 7." He instructed as he teleported out of the office.

Shikamaru grumbled, muttering under his breath about how troublesome it was while Naruto was already dragging a blushing Hinata towards their destination. Shinigami waved a quick goodbye before watching his son disappear through the door.

Shinigami resumed his work just as Ebisu entered the room along with Anko and Ibiki. Being in charge of the ANBU Sanitary Squad, it was quite a surprise to see him covered in toilet paper and banana peels. Despite being in charge of ANBU training and having seen everything, Anko couldn't help but stay at least five metres away from the man. Ibiki smirked slightly before reporting Mizuki's betrayal. Shinigami nodded, acknowledging the man before dismissing him. He turned toward Ebisu, raising an eyebrow, silently questioning his appearance.

"Hokage-sama...Haruno Yuufa skipped out of Sanitory duty again." Ebisu reported as he handed over a scroll containing information about the sanitary stuffs around the village. Shinigami accepted it and dismissed him. But not before saying, "You might want to get cleaned up too."

Anko stepped forward and handed in her report before providing the Hokage her opinion on the new recruits. "Hokage-sama the new recruits are a bit reckless and need more training. They are not yet ready to be full-fledged ANBU... I suggest three more months of training so I can shape them into proper ANBU material." She finished grinning, the tell tale amusement avid in her voice as memories of the recruits' efforts flooded her thoughts. Shinigami smirked, "I see, maybe next time I'll pay a visit and see first hand how they fare before I decide." Anko nodded, before she left the room as well.

Back to Team 6.

Hinata ducked down quickly as she evaded a punch from her sensei before flipping backwards almost immediately as she deflected a kick coming from her right. Itachi smirked as he watched Hinata evade the simple attacks. Hinata quickly turned the tide around as she moved into the offensive , throwing gentle fist attacks at a rather observant Itachi using his Sharingan to predict Hinata's movement. 'Good her attacks are aimed well and her form is strong..a little more pointers and sparring she should be in par with Naruto in Taijutsu' Itachi thought as he quickly flipped backwards after delivering a kick to Hinata's chin. The kick sent Hinata rolling backwards 3 feet away from where they originally started.

Hinata quickly recovered from the attack and resumed her stance, Without any handseals Hinata channeled chakra to her pearl orbs , her Byakugan flared to life her vision 360 degree view, infront of her Itachi's whole body seemed to radiate with chakra. Thru her eyes Hinata could see Itachi's inner coil system along with the whole body which seemed to be sorrounded by it. A smile formed on her visage ass she charged towards Itachi. Team 6's sensei was stunned for a few seconds as Hinata's speed increased. Itachi soon found himself moving backwards in an effort to evade the kunoichi's attacks.

Itachi quickly ducked down , letting Hinata's palm pass by his head harmlessly. Itachi quickly sent his palm to Hinata's chin causing the Hyuuga heiress to fly backwards. Itachi didn't wait for Hinata to regain her composure, the Uchiha leader quickly threw a fury of shurikens towards the still downed Hyuuga. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock as her brain went numb un able to process what to do next. Using pure instinct Hinata began to channel chakra all over her body as the shurikens sliced thru the air. Itachi only watched as the projectiles came closer to Hinata but the projectiles never connected

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hinata screamed as she spun her body like a top , a dome of chakra causing the shurikens to bounce of harmlessly on the ground. A smile formed in Itachi's almost expressionless face but this quickly disappeared as he resumed his fighting stance. This was a training session and he was teaching his student to be the Taijutsu specialist in this team. Although his plan was to give each genin equal training in all fields. Itachi knew that each should excel in at least one category.

So Itachi decided the day that Team 6 passed his test that Naruto would be the Ninjutsu specialist with at least above average Taijutsu, Hinata would be the Taijutsu specialist with a few Ninjutsu and genjutsu to help her along. The third member , Nara Shikamaru, was abit of a problem the boy was so damned lazy not until Itachi gave him an IQ test recently. The Uchiha clan head soon found that the Lazy-nin was a genius. A Shinobi with an IQ of over 200 to be exact. The boy even exceeded his own IQ of 210. After that test Itachi knew what to do with the lazy-nin, Shikamaru would be the Senjutsu and Genjutsu specialist of the team along with his Shadow manipulating capabilities.

Not far off from where Hinata and Itachi were training in Taijutsu , another Itachi stood watch as Naruto practiced the Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu. 20 feet away from Itachi and Naruto , another Itachi this time sitting infront of a in deep concentration Shikamaru as both geniuses battled it out thru a game of Shogi. Itachi used Kage Bunshin to train his students equally , he never told the three which was the real him so there would be no biases.

"Naruto watch carefully while I perform these handseals" Itachi said , performing the seals for Naruto to memorize. The blonde genin watched carefully as his sensei performed the technique. "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Itachi drew breath and instantly released a large fireball that shot forward and began to burn the area. The blonde genin quickly tried to mimic his sensei's technique but only a quarter of the size came out from Naruto's lips. His eyebrows were twitching as he watched the small flame extingquish itself.

Itachi just gave Naruto a small nod which signalled for the boy to continue until he mastered the technique. The boy returned the nod and returned to the task at hand, Itachi took out an orange book and began skimming thru the pages. Naruto began concentrating on mastering the jutsu quickly so he can learn more ninjutsu. It didn't take him that long to be able to produce a larger fireball. After an approval from Itachi , Naruto was then taught some more katon Ninjutsus while Hinata and Shikamaru continued to train with Itachi.

Three hours had pass and Team 6 sat on the grass exhausted from their rather hard training. Hinata had multiple bruises on her arm and legs while Shikamaru just lay there massaging his head. Shikamaru was trying to ease the headache that had happend after 30 games of Shogi. Naruto wasn't with his two teammates , he was still on the other side of the field with Itachi training. 'Damn..Naruto sure has alot of Stamina and chakra...that's the 7th jutsu he's been taught today and he almost got it too' Shikamaru thought as he watched his blonde teammate incinirate a large bush into ashes with Katon: Karyuu Tsurugi Fire Element: Flame Dragon Sword.

After a few more minutes Naruto finally stopped his ninjutsu training and joined his teammates for the Senjutsu lesson. Both Hinata and Naruto sat beside each other as Itachi gave them situations to decipher. Not far Itachi and Shikamaru were training in taijutsu and speed. Two hours passed with Naruto and Hinata laying down having headaches from solving the problems that Itachi gave them. Shikamaru lay not far a few feet away beaten sporing a black eye and numerous bruises in his arms and feet.

"Okay team...You have a three day rest before our next mission so you can do whatever you want..." Itachi said to Team 6 who stood before him half asleep. Naruto just nodded slowly and began to drag himself home. Hinata totally from exhausted the extreme Taijutsu and Senjutsu training that Itachi put them, held onto Naruto as he and Hinata walked home. Shikamaru just sat there on the ground and watched the clouds pass by him.

Naruto arrived home covered in ashes and dirt trailed behind him as each step he took created mud foot prints on the marble tiles on the floor. Naruto dragged his exhausted body to the couch and and fell asleep. Soon his snores could be heard all over the house as night began to awaken.

Shinigami arrived an hour later to find a snoring Naruto who had fallen off the couch and was now rolling around the living room carpet. Shinigami had to stiffle his laughter as he walked up to his snoring son. He prodded Naruto with a finger but no response came from the still snoring child. Shinigami sighed as he went behind Naruto with his hand held in the Tiger Seal position.

"Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique! A Thousand Years of Pain!!" Shinigami silently said as he thrust his hand into Naruto's ass , finally waking up the slumbering boy with a loud crash. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he flew towards a wall while pain coursed thru his behind. Shinigami meanwhile was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off at what happend to Naruto.

His hysterical laughter caused him to get a gigantic nose bleed instead as Naruto countered his Super Ass poke with a very very different kind of Harem no Jutsu. Naruto used Kage Bunshin creating 20 clones which then transformed into different types to Nude women who instantly began attacking the still laughing Hokage.

After 30 minutes of the fourth Hokage in the receiving end of a Harem no jutsu , both Uzumaki's went to Ichiraku for their usual dinner of Ramen. Shinigami and Naruto ate to their hearts content as the ramen bowls piled high on the counter before them. The ramen chef and his assistant had wide grins on their faces as thebowls finally stacked up to 30 bowls. Shinigami with 20 bowls while Naruto had 10 bowls of Miso Ramen ,the two of them didn't talk much since they were too busy stuffing their faces with the noodles. So after the nice dinner of ramen, Naruto and Shinigami took a walk home giving them a chance to talk about some things.

"so Naruto...how's training and missions?" Shinigami asked while he walked side by side with the boy. Naruto looked up at his father and gave him a foxy grin and began telling him about the training that he was undergoing while in Itachi's tutelage. Shinigami listened intently at what the Uchiha head has been teaching team 6 , nodding here and there in response to what Naruto said. 'well I guess I'd say that Your team should be ready for it's real mission...' Shinigami thought as he opened the door and Naruto went in , running up the stairs to his room.

Later that Night while Naruto slept....

Naruto woke up suddenly to find himself in a sewer like structure , yellowish light illuminated the area and a continuous dripping sound is heard. He turned around to find that the place seemed familiar, he ventured abit further feeling as if something was calling to him. Soon Naruto arrived at the chamber where he first met Kyuubi. "So you have finally came..." Kyuubi said in a booming voice which echoed around the chamber. The sheer voice of the great fox's voice was enough to make Naruto fall backwards.

He quickly regained his footing and stood back up and sent a glare at the trapped spirit. "What do you want you overgrown furball?!?" Naruto yelled as he pointed accusingly at the dark gates. Inside Kyuubi/Maiku had to hold her temper and not yell back at the blonde genin.

"I do have a name..boy and it's Kyuubi. Enough of who i am..I want to start your training that you will be receiving from me..." Kyuubi said letting the information sink in to the boy who now seemed to be thinking. Naruto then had a devilish grin on his face as he nodded and replied with a foxy grin which almost made Kyuubi stare fondly at her son. 'All will be revealed my son..all will be revealed..for now....I will prepare you for what's to come.' The great fox thought as the boy awaited anymore instructions.

"For starters..you will refer to me as Kyuubi-sensei..and you are not to divulge any of this training to any except your father" Kyuubi started as Naruto nodded swearing that he would keep this a secret. So after the swearing of secrecy in which Kyuubi had him sign in blood which resulted in a tattoo of the fox Kanji on his upper arm. Unknown to him the tattoo later would help him in more ways than one. Naruto quickly took a seat infront of Kyuubi's cage and listened to the fox's teachings in jutsu and styles in fighting.

As dawn draw nearer Naruto was able to learn some new elemental jutsu which increased his knowledge of ninjutsu abit further. "Thank you sensei for teaching me some of the elemental jutsus that you know" Naruto said as he lowered his body to a bow to show deep gratitude to the fox. The fox just let out a small chuckle and let out a tiny bit of chakra sending the Blonde boy's mind back to the physical realm.

Naruto woke up rather refresh although his mind spent the whole night conversing with Kyuubi and learning new techniques which he knew were probably powerful. He quickly took a shower to take the stink away that had reeked his whole room. After his shower Naruto quickly began to clean his room and arrange the things that were misplaced. This task took awhile since in the Uzumaki household even the simplest chores was a part of training.

An hour had passed after his training chores were done , Naruto stepped out to begin the rest of the day with intense training which he had planned to do. He headed towards his favorite training ground when Kyuubi suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "**Oi Naruto..we need to increase your speed and tone your fighting styles plus tone your pain tolerance to an absolute zero**" Kyuubi said as Naruto stopped and had to lean against the wall.

'What do you mean? I'm fast enough' Naruto replied in thought speech as he continued his way to the training grounds.

**'Well it isn't fast enough for my taste Naruto so since your already wearing weights...Here is a little gift from me' **Kyuubi replied as Naruto suddenly felt Kyuubi's chakra coursed thru his whole body. After the discharge of Kyuubi's chakra Naruto suddenly felt like a mountain was weighing him down, the weight was too much for him and fell on his knees. 'What the hell?? Kyuubi what did you do?' Naruto asked as he tried to stand up but the weight was still too much.

**'I just gave you some of my chakra which I manipulated to increase the pull of gravity on you by 40 which I will increase after you get use to this current level**.' Kyuubi said as she then started to instruct Naruto to run 5 laps around Konoha. Naruto just grumbled and began to run for his first lap, he took a step forward but he fell flat on his face as he lost his balance. 'Ouch!' Naruto thought as he struggled to stand up again, finally getting his bearings and stand up without falling backwards.

Naruto took about an hour and a half just to get use to walking around, people were giving him wierd looks since to him the whole world was pulling on him. He quickly started on his 5 laps around Konoha , muttering silent curses as each step he took also made him cringe at the weight. On his 1st lap Naruto got the hang of it and began to run abit faster more of a jog as he passed the Ichiraku earning him happy smiles as he went on his way.

Four hours later and the last of the 5 laps finally finished , Naruto headed towards his training area where he was instructed by Kyuubi to do 30 push ups and pull ups. He blew some air as he dropped to the ground and started on those push-ups wincing in pain as the gravity that pulled him towards the ground was abit too much for him. His body was screaming for abit of rest but still Naruto pushed on since he really wanted to be strong.

After the light exercise of push-ups and pull-ups Naruto practiced most of his chakra control trying to get use to the shift in gravity. He was drenched in sweat after a good hour of climbing tree back and forth then doing backflips on the water surface. After those standard chakra control exercises Naruto began to practice the chakra control exercises his father taught him. He took out a water balloon and a rubber ball, the water balloon in his right hand while the rubber ball in his left.

He closed his eyes and began to concentrate as the chakra inside the spheres began to spin. The spinning of the spheres began to deform its shape as the Water balloon burst causing Naruto to smile. He quickly transfered the rubber ball to his right hand and began channeling his chakra into the ball. 'First is the spin in which the chakra must spin in every direction!.....now to add power!' Naruto thought as he forced chakra into the ball creating a burning sensation in his hand as the chakra also began to spin and contort the ball in shape.

The explosion shook the area where Naruto was ,sending him flying backwards with a huge gash on the ground. The gashed marked where Naruto traveled from the point he started to the point where he crashed which was a tree. A tree that now was split in half due to the impact when Naruto crashed into it. The explosion caused a commotion which alerted the ANBU to Naruto's training ground to find the boy getting up and dusting himself off.

"What happend here Uzumaki-san?" asked the cat masked Anbu while her eyes scanned the area, she finally notic ed the gash that had been marked on the ground. She waited for the blonde genin to answer her question while her fellow ANBU surveyed the area further. Naruto gave them a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well heheheI was practicing my chakra control and...eerrr...I put too much chakra causing me to fly back into that tree." Naruto replied , his finger pointing to the said tree. The Anbu just nodded and signalled for her team to head out. "Please be careful next time Uzumaki-san..." The Cat Anbu said as she disappeared into the clearing along with her team.

Naruto stood there kinda dumbfounded at what just transpired. He shrugged it off and went back to his training , taking another rubber ball from his pocket and began repeating the process for the second stage for the Rasengan. His training became unnotice by Shinigami and a visiting Sandaime who sat in a chair , eyes watching what Naruto was doing.

"are you sure it's safe to be teaching him that move Shinigami-kun?' Sarutobu asked as he took one long drag from his pipe. Shinigami stared at the crystal ball for a few seconds before replying to Sarutobi's question.

"Yeah I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei...Naruto is ready for the Rasengan..he'll need it during his first mission out of the Village" Shinigami replied as e took a scroll from the C-rank piles. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as if questioning the fourth's judgement. Shinigami just gave the old man a foxy grin which eased the old man's worry.

After the Anbu incident Naruto just continued to train under Kyuubi's tutelage, the very next day this time, the gravity pull was increased by 10 which caused Naruto to cursed like a sailor. Naruto was drenched in sweat when he finally returned home sporting new bruises and his hands red with bits of dried blood. Kyuubi had made him practice punching and kicking a rock barefeet. Naruto winced in pain as each step he took became more unbearable. Shinigami shook his head and just carried the boy to his room where the fourth tended to his bruises and cuts.

Once his wounds were tended to Shinigami then began to explain to Naruto about the technique which the fourth then showed to the excited boy. "Well Naruto this technique is called the Rasengan..it is an original technique which can only be learned if I train or someone who knows the technique teaches them." Shinigami said as he demonstrated the Rasengan to Naruto. The boy had a huge grin on his face as he saw the technique.

"This is the simple Rasengan..once you learn how to do this technique I will teach you all of the other variations. " Shinigami said proudly as he disengaged the Rasengan and began to concentrate. "Watch this Naruto..this variation is one of the powerful forms of Rasengan..." The fourth stated as he took a step back and raised his hand in the air.

A rasengan formed in the fourth's palm then smaller spiraling sphere's formed at the tip of his finger when Shinigami gave a confident smile to his son as the air above his hand began to spin. Five Rasengans suddenly formed floating around the Rasengan in Shinigami's hand. "This Naruto is called the ShinKuu Tetsumaki Rasengan (Vacuum Whirlwind Spiraling Sphere)"

Naruto could just stare at the spinning spheres there were currently turning into a tornado of some sorts. 'Wow....' thought Naruto as Shinigami let the jutsu disperse. Naruto quickly ran out to the training yard where he began to practice for the Rasengan. As he was stepping out of the room he stopped and turned around a nervous grin on his face. "eerr..How do you do that??" Naruto asked sheepishly , rubbing the back of his neck.

Shinigami let out a sigh and explained about the third step in mastering the Rasengan. "Well Naruto to form a decent Rasengan all you need " Shinigami said flatly earning him a puzzled look from the blonde genin. Naruto just nodded and walked out into the backyard , a look on his face that was already deep in thought about how he was going to master the Rasengan.

After telling Naruto about the secret to the third step, Shinigami went to his room and retired for the night , hearing only the random explosions coming from the backyard where Naruto trained. Speaking of Naruto , the boy was in the backyard with his hand now covered in burns as each time he created the sphere it exploded. 'Kuso!' He thought as he got up for the 6th time and resumed practicing. 'Well...I know how the Rasengan spins and the Power needed but to keep those two together....' Naruto sighed as he continued to practice the jutsu.

The next Day...

Itachi stood before a snoring Naruto who was leaning against a tree while surrounded by numerous destroyed trees and craters. Behind Itachi were Hinata and Shikamaru waiting patiently for their tardy teammate to wake up. Shikamaru had a lazy look on his face while his brilliant mind raced thru the information he was gathering. 'What the hell happend to this place??' Shikamaru thought , similar thoughts ran in Hinata's mind but she was more concerened about the way Naruto's clothes were singed.

"Wake up Naruto-kun we're already late for our first mission' Itachi said while poking the said boy's side with his foot. The boy continued to snore when a sharp kick suddenly made him gasp for air. PooF Itachi raised an eyebrow as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a log. "Kawarimi even when he is asleep?? what kind of training did Naruto do during his three day break?' The Uchiha head thought as he scanned for his blonde student.

All three pair of eyes quickly caught sight of a black blur exiting the house at an alarming speed, Itachi activated his sharingan but all he still saw was the blur which suddenly sstopped infront of them. "Sorry Itachi-sensei....Hina-chan..Shikamaru...I had a late night training" Naruto said while holding onto a piece of toast. He gave his team a smile as he lead them towards the Hokage Tower for their mission. Itachi meanwhile had a very very big grin on his face while following Naruto to their destination. Hinata and Shikamaru were silent most of the way well Shikamaru was , Hinata had a light conversation with Naruto about his recent activities during the 3 day break.

Naruto explained to his teammates and sensei what he was doing and what he was currently learning. He didn't say anything about Kyuubi's training though...plus he didnt reveal anything about the Rasengan. He just told them his father was teaching him a new Raiton jutsu. His teammates just nodded when he told them about it since it wasn't really their business. Soon they arrived at the administration building where they went straight to the Hokage's conference room only to find Team 7 inside just receiving their first mission for the day.

After Team 7 and Kakashi stepped out to start their ultra secret mission (Finding Tora). Itachi ushered his team inside who immediately formed a line infront of him. They greeted the Fourth and the Council by bowing their heads. "Team 6...Your mission for today is...." Shinigami said as he reached out pulling a scroll from the D-rank pile. At seeing this Naruto suddenly let out a loud yell.

"D-RANK?!?!?!?!? Come on Yondaime-sama!!!!! Give us a real mission!!!!!...I mean we ain't errand boys you know!" Naruto yelled loudly while waving his arms in the air. Hinata and Shikamaur quickly held onto Naruto's jacket preventing him from jumping towards the Fourth. Naruto let out a growl and quickly performed a handseal. Itachi recognizing the hand sealsquickly placed his hands on Naruto's arms instantly telling the boy to show some respect to the Council and the Hokage. He stopped performing the jutsu and just rubbed the back of his neck and instantly quieted down , still giving a glare at his father as if daring him to give Team 6 a D-rank mission. Shinigami just let out a sigh and pulled out a random scroll from the C-rank pile. 'Why did he have my loudness?' Shinigami thought as he looked up at the ceiling as if praying to Kami for help.

"Ok Team 6 your mission is C-rank Escort mission" Shinigami said as he tossed the scroll to Itachi. Itachi easily caught the scroll and opened it to show his team. "Who is our Client Yondaime-sama?" Itachi asked as he gave the mission specific to Shikamaru for safe keeping.

"That would be me! You will be escorting me back to Wave Country" a drunken voice came from the door as an old man with a strw hat stepped out. "I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna!" Tazuna introduced himself as he set his gaze on Team 6.

"Are you sure I'll be safe with this team?? The midget with the stupid looking face doesn't seem to be reliable" Tazuna said as he gave Naruto the lazy eye. Naruto meanwhile compared his height to everyone on his team and suddenly realized that Tazuna was talking about him. Shinigami meanwhile had to control himself from rolling on the floor and laughing his ass off.

"Why You!! I'll kill you!!!!" " Naruto roared as he leaped forward only to find himself unable to move. Shikamaru had used Kage Mane no jutsu to stop Naruto from murdering their client. "Let go Shikamaru i want to kill him..noone calls me a midget with a stupid looking face and gets away with it!" NAruto continued to struggle while yelling threats at Naruto.

Boom "Enough Naruto!" Shinigami's voice filled the room as the power of which he slammed his hand on the table. Naruto instantly calmed down after hearing the tone of Shinigami's voice. Hinata meanwhile hid behind Naruto her leg's shaking in fear at the suddent outburst of the Yondaime. Itachi meanwhile had similar feelings since he had never seen the Fourth lose his cool before.

"i would have you know Tazuna-san that that midget your refering to is my Son..."Shinigami said a bit of steel in his voice as he began to calm himself. Tazuna just stared at Shinigami then at Naruto finally noticing the resemblance between the two. He gave Shinigami a drunken smile as he took a swig of the bottle he was holding.

"No Worries....I guess this team is super" Tazuna said as he picked up his backpack. Itachi let out a sigh in relief and turned to his team. He then told team 6 to meet him in the North gate in 30 minutes. The three genin members of Team 6 nodded and immediately scrambled to go and pack their bags. Tazuna meanwhile stepped out of the room to get some fresh air leaving Itachi and Shinigami behind to have a little chat.

"Naruto has recently gained access to Kyuubi..Itachi-san so during this mission he might disappear for a little while which might mean he is training." Shinigami said before dismissing the Uchiha prodigy.

"Understood Yondaime-sama....I'll try to help Naruto-kun if he needs any" Itachi replied as he exited the conference room.

30 minutes later Team 6 and Tazuna met at the north gate.

"Yosh!! Finally a real mission!!!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he pumped his fist in the air. Hinata just giggled at the Uzumaki heir's antics. Shikamaru meanwhile had a bored expression on his face although he too was excited about this mission since this is the first time he ventured out of the village. Itachi quickly told them togo into formation with Naruto infront , hinata to Tazuna's left and Shikamaru to Tazuna's right. Itachi went to the rear as the back up guard.

They immediately moved in their tight formation towards the Wave country.

4 hours later Hinata began a light conversation with Tazuna. "Ano..Tazuna-san..what's the wave country like?" asked Hinata as they walked pass a puddle of water. Shikamaru and Itachi meanwhile noticed the puddle of water and quickly raised their guards. Naruto meanwhile held onto his Sling shot while juggling two freezer bombs in other hand. They continued to walk farther away from the puddle as Hinata and Tazuna continued with the light conversation.

After team 6 was out of sight , two dark shadows emerged from the puddle of water. "There's our target..but he is gurded tightly...We take out the Jounin first then the target" the first of the two said as they began to race after Team 6. Snap! One of the Demon brothers suddenly stepped on a wire which caused a fury of Kunais to come slicing thru the air towards them.

'Nani?...what the hell?' the first demon brother thought as he quickly lowered his body dodging the kunais while the other hald went up and deflected the objects with his gauntlets. After escaping the kunais the demon brothers increased their speed towards the already waiting team 6. Shikamaru stood infront of Tazuna with a rather bored expression on his face. One of the demon brothers raced towards Itachi followed closely by the other half when a sudden jerk caused him to fly back. He turned around to find his brother unable to move.

He quickly realized what was wrong with the other brother as the shadow extended from him to Shikamaru. Suddenly two round objects came flying out of nowhere hitting them square in the chest. The demon brothers soon found themselves trapped in a huge chunk of ice. Naruto hanged upside down from a tree not far away while Hinata stood ontop of a branch opposite to Naruto , kunais held ready in her hands.

"Good work..Team.." Itachi said as he went to drag the frozen would be assasins where they can be interrogated. He quickly used a simple katon jutsu to melt the ice on the upper part. Soon he was met by the shivering Demon brothers. Tazuna meanwhile stood nervously behind Shikamaru while he watched his bodyguards ask the demon brothers questions.

"So who do you work for..??" Asked Itachi as he stared into their eyes. The demon brothers shivered before replying to Itachi's question by insulting him. This earned the Demon brothers a trip to the mangekyou world where Itachi interrogated them while torturing them. Hinata , shikamaru and Naruto were shocked at the way the demon brothers were twitching all over before finally dying. Itachi quickly turned around his gaze set upon Tazuna who was not sweating like a pig from the way Itachi's sharingan flared with abit of anger. The usually emotionless jounin was pissed off by the sudden turn of events.

"Explain to me Why missing-nins are after you" Itachi said flatly while trying to keep his cool. Tazuna let out a tired sigh and began telling his plight and the troubles of the Wave Country. ''This mission's rank has just been raised to A-rank and is outside our jurisdiction" Itachi continued preparing to tell his team to move out and return to the village. A hand caught Itachi's arm tuggin it, Itachi quickly turned to find Naruto their staring up at him.

"Itachi sensei...We will continue this mission...We won't run away whether this is C-rank or A-rank..this is our mission and we agreed to complete it" Naruto said his voice had a glint of sympathy for Tazuna. Hinata and Shikamaru voices out their own opinions about completing their mission.

Itachi just sighed and told Team 6 to resume their formation. "be thankful that Naruto has a kind heart" Itachi whispered to Tazuna as they continued on their way.

Naruto meanwhile had a small conversation with Kyuubi.

"Oi Kyuubi-sensei..What do I do now about my training?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk with Tazuna and his teammates following closely behind.

**'Easy Naruto..during this mission you will have ample time for training..for now concentrate on the task at hand.**' Kyuubi replied quickly sending the boy back to reality.

"Naruto drop now!" Itachi;s voice rang out as he told the rest to do the same. Shikamaru used Kage mane no Jutsu on Tazuna to drop just in time before a large object came flying overhead. Naruto's eyes darted from left to right as he scanned the area for the enemy.

Itahci meanwhile watched as the large object lodged itself into a tree. Realization came to Itachi;s eyes as he recognized the sword and the owner. He silently cursed himself as he watched the owner of the sword appear on the handle.

"Momochi Zabusa" Itachi said as the Hidden Mist-nin look at his team.


	5. Wild Blood Awakens

"So the bridge builder hires a Jounin and three brats to protect him." Zabuza said as he stood on the edge of his sword , eyes watching Itachi instruct Team 6 to surround Tazuna. Itachi turned his attention back to the Hidden Mist nin who still had set his gaze on Team 6. Itachi's hand instantly flew to the handle of his ANBU Katana but as he unsheathed the sharp blade a thick Mist began to roll into the area.

Itachi's body was on high alert as he waited for Zabuza's next move. He didn't bother activating his Sharingan since it was a waste of time and chakra. 'He's going to try and eliminate me before going after Tazuna.' Itachi thought as he took a look back to see Team 6 alert and ready for any kind of attack. Tazuna was sweating like a pig as he inched closer to Naruto. The blonde boy was scanning the area using his ears, chakra induced ears that amplified his hearing. Hinata meanwhile already activated her Byakugan to find the location of their enemy.

Shikamaru took his available time to think up of strategies to perhaps capture the enemy. Naruto pulled out a pair of weird shaped kunais ( The ones Yondaime gave Kakashi in chapter 239 of the Manga ) while Hinata and Shikamaru followed his example. Tazuna was twitching nervously as he held onto his sake bottle for dear life. "Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru... protect Tazuna-san with your lives." Itachi said as he himself used his other 4 senses try to search for the enemy.

"Those words, will mean nothing... Since I might attack them from either side or from all directions." Zabuza said from within the mist. Itachi let a small smirk form in his usually emotionless face. 'Then you have already lost.' Itachi thought as he sensed Zabuza's chakra signature rocketing towards him. Zabuza appeared in the middle of team 6, his sword held high in a slashing position. Tazuna took a step back from Zabuza as the Mist-nin began to swing the huge blade towards his head. The sound of metal hitting against another metal rang out through the mist as Zabuza's sword connected with Naruto's kunais.

"Now Hinata," Naruto said as he held his position despite the strength of his opponent. Hinata didn't waste anytime as she used an open-palm strike to Zabuza's back area. With the chakra flow interrupted, Zabuza dropped to the ground forming a puddle of water. 'Clone!' Naruto yelled in his mind as he quickly turned around facing Zabuza, he held onto his kunais to deflect any attack from the hidden mist-nin. Zabuza tried to swing his sword but as he used all of his strength he found out his body was frozen. "It's no use trying to escape..." A voice behind him said.

Naruto and Hinata held onto their kunais tightly while Zabuza was still under the influence of Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu. Tazuna was hiding behing Shikamaru looking rather terrified at the captured nin. Naruto quickly threw an ordinary kunai towards Zabuza which connected just as Shikamaru released his jutsu. "SPLASH" Yet again, Zabuza dissolved into a puddle of water. 'Kuso!' Naruto thought as he moved towards Shikamaru. Behind Tazuna another Zabuza appeared with his sword ready, just as he swung the sword, the blade of a katana was held against the skin of his throat.

"You continue the swing and your head goes rolling to the ground." Itachi calmly said as he increased the pressure drawing a bit of blood. "Look, I've cut you" Itachi said but before he could finish, the blood turned to water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Itachi, already swinging his sword down on the Uchiha's head. Itachi quickly drew his sword backwards, letting the large blade pass by his head by mere inches. Itachi quickly leapt over Zabuza and ran towards the mist. The missing-nin followed in pursuit when he suddenly skidded to a stop, Makabishi littered the ground as Itachi stopped at the edge of the lake.

Zabuza leapt over the makabishi and started a taijutsu match with Itachi. This proved to be a wrong thing since Itachi began to attack places where pressure points were connected to vital organs. Zabuza used a sweeping kick to catch the Uchiha off his feet but Itachi just flipped backwards, landing on the water. Zabuza had a smile on his face as Mizu Bunshin's formed behind Itachi. Each clone latched onto Itachi as Zabuza came nearer.

"Suiton: Suirou no jutsu" Zabuza executed the jutsu as a sphere of water formed around the Uchiha. "Now that you're out of the picture… It's time to kill your client and the brats." Zabuza said as he ordered both his clone to go after Team 6.

Naruto meanwhile stood near Tazuna with Hinata and Shikamaru on each of Tazuna's side. A kage bunshin stood behind Tazuna just in case of a rear attack from Zabuza or anyone. The mist had minimized their range of sight to a complete zero. Even with Hinata's Byakugan was having trouble finding out what was happening within. They only saw shapes and blurs moving around.

As the mist lifted Team 6 saw Itachi trapped inside a sphere of water with Zabuza latched onto the sphere in complete control. Naruto's eyes narrowed as a clone racing towards them with pure killing intent. Hinata and Shikamaru shifted slightly as Naruto left the formation to engage the clone. No words were said between the teammates as each was forming plans to defeat the missing-nin.

"Zabuza is it?" Naruto finally spoke as he swung his kunai to the right letting the large blade slide in the wrong direction. Zabuza quickly leaped back as Naruto tried to stab him with another kunai.

"So what is it to you brat? You're not a real Shinobi.." The clone replied as grabbed hold of Naruto's jacket and rammed his knee into the boy's gut. Naruto coughed up blood as he came crashing backwards to the rather moist ground. Zabuza then continued to kick Naruto this time ramming his foot to the boy's side. The force of the kick sent Naruto rolling backwards.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she took a step to help her teammate but Shikamaru quickly took a hold of her arm pulling her back. She turned to her lazy teammate eyes filled with fury. Shikamaru muttered "How troublesome" as he took a step towards Naruto. From where Itachi was he then yelled for his teammates.

"Shikamaru!! Take the Team and our client then RUN!!" Itachi yelled as he tried to escape the water prison. Zabuza just snorted and rammed his hand into Itachi's face. Shikamaru meanwhile already knew that running would only mean their deaths. 'The option of running was erased when you got yourself captured.' Shikamaru thought as he tried to make up of a plan.

"Shut up Uchiha...Your reputation as a genius is a hoax." Zabuza said as he watched his clone stepped into something shining on the ground. Taking close examination he found that it was a forehead protector. Naruto's forehead protector that had fallen after Zabuza kicked him.

"To be a real Shinobi, you have to be in my black book." Zabuza boasted as he moved his arm showing the captured Team 6 sensei. Naruto spat the remainder of the blood in his mouth onto the ground. He squinted as his arms supported his weight and pushed himself upright.

"From Konoha, there are only three real Shinobis. The Copy nin Hatake Kakashi, a man who copied a thousand jutsus; Uchiha Itachi the genius nin ever to come out of the clan; and the current Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash. This one is most dangerous of all from Konoha." Zabuza announced as he glanced at Itachi sneering at him.

'The most dangerous of all shinobis from Konoha is right in front of you Zabuza. ' Itachi thought as he watched his blonde student stand up with a very determined look on his face. Zabuza's clone had a surprised look on his face as he watched the small kid stand up after the beating he gave him.

Naruto quickly dashed towards Zabuza yelling out a battle cry as he sped towards the missing nin. 'IDIOT!!' Itachi screamed in thought when Zabuza's foot connected with Naruto's chest sending the boy back to where he was moments ago. Itachi's eyes quickly narrowed as he saw Naruto clutching onto something. The boy raised his hands towards his head and tied the dangling Forehead Protector to his forehead. Itachi meanwhile questioned why Naruto chose to retrieve his forehead protector.

"Oi You Eyebrowless Freak! You better add this to your stupid Diary! Uzumaki Naruto The next Hokage!" Naruto roared as he pulled out two kunais from his holster and got ready to resume the fight.

"Naruto stop fighting and escape now! That's an order!" Itachi yelled from the water prison earning him another fist from Zabuza. Itachi gritted his teeth biding his time before he could escape.

"Heh... That option was taken away the minute you were captured Itachi-sensei!" Shikamaru simply said as he shifted his body, raising his kunai to chest level while Hinata was already in her Jyuuken stance. "It's alright. You can fight all you like! It's super, after all the trouble I've caused." Tazuna said urging the genins to fight.

"Let's get Wild then!" Naruto said as he threw his kunais at the Mizu Bunshin before performing his trademark jutsu. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Naruto's thoughts roared as clones began to appear by his side each armed with kunais. Each clone had a determined look on its face; their eyes fixed on the clone.

"I'm impress Kage Bunshin and at such a young age too" Zabuza said ready to defend himself. Instantly the Narutos leaped forward engulfing Zabuza in a dome of bodies. "Your tactic is pathetic" Zabuza said as he braced himself to throw off the clones.

"Is that so?" A clone near his ear whispered, while hands latched onto his arm. 'Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu!!' Naruto from within the dome of clones thought as the excess chakra within the clones ignited and exploded.

"Shimatta!" Zabuza said as his clone body took enough damage and dissovled back to water. The real Zabuza meanwhile was impressed by the actions of a mere genin his thoughts were disrupted when Naruto raced towards him throwing a single kunai at Zabuza. The missing-nin smirked as he easily caught it when another kunai whizzed by aimed at his head. Zabuza merely ducked low evading the kunai from causing any harm. The kunai landed on the water surface, floating like it was made out of paper.

Hinata, Tazuna were shocked when Zabuza easily dodged the projectiles while Shikamaru smirked and pointed out something to his teammate and client. "Zabuza is in Naruto's trap...." Shikamaru simply said. Hinata and Tazuna merely watched at what the lazy-nin meant.

Naruto continued to race towards Zabuza a grin plastered on his face. Zabuza quickly brought his feet up to kick the seemly insane genius of a genin back. Zabuza was again surprised when the boy latched onto his foot with a maniac like grin on his face. The boy mouthed gotcha before exploding which sent Zabuza reeling back from the pain but before he could resume balance a hissing sound could be heard near him. He looked at the kunai he was still holding; smoke lightly flying out of it.

"Boom." A voice said from behind Zabuza as the missing-nin turned his head to see a Naruto with his slingshot aimed at him. Zabuza tried to dodge the weird round object heading towards him he found that the kunai he was holding had changed to a very large boulder. He pulled his other hand out of the sphere as the round projectile exploded in his face ash getting into his eyes.

Angered because of the humiliation Zabuza swung his sword around to throw it at the grinning boy infront of him but the metal blade of a katana stopped its progress as a drenched Itachi held onto his sword with all his strength. The Uchiha genius quickly sent a roundhouse kick to the missing-nin's gut sending the man rolling into the water.

"Well done..Team, you have passed my test. You are worthy of being called Shinobis." Itachi said in a rather bored tone as he quickly ducked low evading a punch from Zabuza while sending his fist into the missing-nin's gut.

"People who don't follow rules and regulations are called Trash...but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash. Remember that." Itachi said as he once again evaded a spinning kick from Zabuza. "Zabuza...Your services as a test dummy is no longer needed. I will kill you now so we can return to the village" Itachi simply said as he swung his arm and rammed his fist to the mist-nin's throat. Zabuza began to choke, the pain was making it difficult for him to talk, Itachi had somehow damaged his throat as he stumbled back quickly performing hand seals as the water around him rose in the shape of a dragon.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Zabuza managed to say before he lost his voice again. But the water dragon he created seemed to falter as a second dragon emerged from the water and intercepted it. His eyes grew wide when he saw Itachi's eyes, the three pins of the Sharingan spinning like the wheels of time. "Eye!" Zabuza manage to choke out as Itachi appeared before him and slammed his hands on his chest sending the man towards the shoreline trees.

"Your skills as a Shinobi is pathetic. Your reputation as the Devil of the Mist is a hoax." Itachi said as he raised his katana to deliver the finishing blow to Zabuza but before he could swing the sharp blade down, senbon struck Zabuza in the side of his neck; blood spraying from his mouth as his body dropped to the ground lifeless. Itachi turned his head in the direction where the needles came from, up on a branch a mist hunter-nin stood with a pair of needles still held in his hand.

"Arigato… I've been tracking him for days now to assassinate him" The hunter nin said as he used a teleportation jutsu and reappeared beside Zabuza's lifeless body. Itachi checked for a pulse on Zabuza's neck but found none indicating that the missing-nin was dead. Team 6 chose this moment to join their Sensei, Naruto in the lead as he looked at the hunter-nin then at Zabuza.

"Ne Itachi-sensei what happened? Who is that?" Naruto asked as his hands travelled down to his kunai holster. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder and began to explain about the hunter-nins within the ANBU Squad.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the hunter-nin then to Zabuza to Itachi then back again. "That's not fair!!! Damnit!!!" Naruto yelled as he punched the ground with his fist, a small tremor shook the ground while a very small crater formed where his hand impacted on the ground.

"I will take my leave now. I must dispose of this traitor's body" The hunter-nin said as he shouldered the missing-nin's body and disappeared in a whirlwind of snow.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this but pushed the feeling that something was amiss from his thoughts. Naruto meanwhile was still punching the ground while Hinata and Shikamaru sat beside him trying to calm the boy down.

"Enough Naruto. You should know that there are Shinobis out there who are younger than me and yet stronger than you." Itachi simply said as he motioned for his team and Tazuna to resume the journey. Team 6 and their Client continued on to Tazuna's village where Team 6 met Tsunami Tazuna's daughter and his grandson Inari.

Team 6 was greeted by a young woman who welcomed them to the house beside the beach. Tazuna lead Itachi and the two boys to a room where they could rest while Tsunami lead Hinata to her room. After they were settled in the team and their host met at the dinner table for some dinner.

As the Team and family proceeded to eat their meal , Tazuna's grandson chose the moment to return home. "Mom..I'm home" a voice from the entrance called out. Team stopped stuffing their faces with food to greet the new arrival. The owner of the voice walked into the room wearing a fishermans hat and the usual boy clothes.

"Welcome home Inari..Your grandpa is back and these are the Shinobis that he hired" Tsunami said as she pointed to Team 6. Inari look at Team 6 then shifted his gaze to his grandpa.

"Hi Grandpa.." Inari said , his voice had a tone of sadness as he turned his gaze back to the Team. "Are you sure they aren't going to die? The blonde one seems unreliable" Inari said before he continued. "You should just leave your going to die anyways..nobody can defeat Gatoh"

Naruto instantly got up from his seat ready to pound Inari but Itachi had used Kanashibari no Jutsu on Naruto freezing his tracks. "LET ME AT THE BRAT!!! I'LL SHOW HIM A QUICK WAY TO DIE!!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to move. Hinata and Shikamaru were already holding onto their teammate trying to restrain him from murdering Inari.

"Please forgive Naruto-kun...Inari-san WE are more than capable of taking care of ourselves I assure you." Itachi said as he let his gaze fall upon the struggling Naruto. " Naruto apologize to Inari-san.." Itachi said , his voice had a tone of an ANBU Captain signalling that his commands be obeyed. Naruto stopped struggling and mumbled an apology.

"Che...I don't need your apology! Your just gonna die anyways" Inari said as he turned and exited the room. Tsunami asked where he was going , the boy replied that he would be watching the ocean from his room. Itachi meanwhile had to restrain himself from killing their clients grandson himself. His eyes only left Inari when the boy was out of sight. Itachi let out a frustrated sigh as he raised his rice bowl to Tsunami asking for seconds.

After that rather heated conversation Team 6 continued with their dinner although this time they ate in silence. Naruto finished his meal first and began to leave when Itachi called him back.

"We have something to discuss..." Itachi simply said as he signalled for Tazuna to stay since it involved him as well. Naruto went back to his seat and pulled out a scroll from one of his many pockets. While Itachi waited for Shikamaru and Hinata to finish their meal , he moved to see what Naruto had pulled out. Itachi casually stood behind Naruto and peered over his shoulder. Itachi then found what Naruto was reading.

"Naruto where did you get that scroll?" Itachi inquired abit of uneasiness and fear in his voice. Naruto quickly rolled the scroll up and shot a glance at Itachi and then his teammates before answering.

"Dad gave it to me on my last birthday..He said it was my mom's final letter before....it happend" Naruto replied abit of sadness in his tone when he mentioned the last part. Itachi nodded and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Ok..You can finish it after this meeting..This is really important." Itachi said as he resumed his seat and began the meeting.

"Tomorrow we will start training because If i'm not mistaken...Zabuza is still alive." Itachi said earning shock looks from his pupils while Tazuna visibly paled when those words left Itachi's mouth.

"How so Itachi-sensei?" Hinata asked while trying not to tremble in fear, the last battle had visibly shaken her after witnessing the way the Hunter-nin had easily killed Zabuza. Itachi's skills as a Shinobi impressed her and knew that with her teammates and Sensei around she would be safe.

Itachi then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, do you remember that time when you snuck into the Hunter-nin classroom with your friends?" Itachi asked the blonde genin who immediately tried to remember.

Naruto then nodded as memories began to flood his mind. Memories of when he and three of his friends skipped class and explored the administration building beside the Academy.

**Flashback**

_A younger Naruto ran around the corridor, beside him ran three others. A much younger Kiba and Akamaru , an already lazy-looking Shikamaru and a rather thin Chouji. "Come on guys! Before Iruka-sensei and Closet-pervert catches us!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto a railing and use it to turn around the corner. His friends replied with a bark and the huffs of exhaustion._

_"Where do we go now?" a panting Chouji asked as he used Shikamaru as a support beam. Naruto looked around and found a door slightly ajar, he nodded to himself and then pointed to the door. His friends agreed with him so without any hesitation the four kids snuck into the room to hide from their tutors. Seconds later a pissed off Iruka and a stinking Ebisu rounded the corner looking for their charges. They passed by the door which had a sign that said "Authorize Personel Only : Hunter-nin Lecture Room"_

_Inside the forbidden room the quartet of troublemakers looked around the room to see what this place was. It seemed like an ordinary classroom like the ones that they use during school hours. Naruto climbed up the podium to see what kind of a classroom this was while Kiba and Akamaru began sniffing around for something to take home. Shikamaru meanwhile found a Shogi board which seemed to have no owner. With a huge grin plastered on his face Shikamaru tucked the Shogi board up his shirt so he could bring it home. Chouji meanwhile munched on his snacks happily while looking at the huge human posters stuck on the wall. _

_Chouji almost choked on his potato chip when he came upon a poster of a woman. A naked woman to be exact with small arrows pointing to labels which indicated the organ being pointed to. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto quickly joined Chouji to see why the big boned boy was choking. When they saw the poster Kiba and Akamaru were making barfing noises while Shikamaru just stared at it wide eyed. Naruto meanwhile was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. _

_Suddenly they heard people coming inside the room, in their panicked state the four boys immediately dove under various hiding places, Chouji doved under a table the same with Naruto, Shikamaru meanwhile chose to hide inside a broom closet while Kiba and Akamru chose to hide up on a cupboard. After the boys were hidden the room illuminated with lights as a class of Hunter-nin and ANBU to be filled the classroom. _

_"All of you lots Shut up and Sit down!" The voice up front yelled as the students immediately quieted down. Chouji meanwhile was blushing like crazy as he tried not to look up the legs of the person sitting on the desk where he was hiding. The person unfortunately is a younger Mitarashi Anko who already wore her fishnet clothing but this time she wore a black skirt giving Chouji a good view of her panties. _

_"Ok Today we will tackle on the Body Elimination Techniques" The Hunter-nin Teacher said as each student took out some scrolls to write the various information about the subject. _

_"After you have Eliminated the target...Your primary concern now is to dispose of the Body along with the evidence..Remember this....The body should be disposed off on the spot always!" The teacher explained. The Teacher Morino Ibiki was cut short in his explaination when Mitarashi Anko jumped out of her seat yelling Perverted gremlins while Uchiha Itachi who sat two rows behind her pulled out a small blonde kid who was squirming trying to escape Itachi's vice like grip. _

_"Let me go!! " Naruto shouted as he tried to escape from Itachi while Anko was having fun poking Chouji's chubby cheeks and glaring intensely into the already trembling boy. In that instant Iruka and Ebisu chose to enter the room finding their charges. _

_"Ah Ha! Finally we found you" Iruka said as he quickly got hold of the drooling fainted Akimichi heir, who was muttering some like White and Wet Spot , A rather embarrass Anko reluctantly dropped Chouji into the Chuunin's arms as Itachi literally threw Naruto into Ebisu's arms. Ibiki meanwhile found the other two kids and tossed them over to Iruka. _

_As Iruka and Ebisu left with the children a rather beardless Asuma suddenly yelled out. "Hey Who took my Shogi board?" _

**End of Flashback **

Naruto nodded as the pieces of the puzzle fitted in. A similar look could be seen on Shikamaru's face as he remembered that bit of information before they were caught by the ANBU hopefuls. Hinata and Tazuna meanwhile were clueless as to what the three males were talking about. "So, do you know why Zabuza is still alive?" Itachi asked in his usual bored tone.

"Hai Itachi-sensei...When a Hunter-nin eliminates the target the body should be disposed of on the spot" Naruto said remembering those words that Ibiki said. Itachi then nodded as he turned to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, tomorrow while you work I will be guarding you. My students will be training but I need a place where they can train in peace" Itachi said , his eyes were locked onto the old bridge builder.

"Hai..The forest not far from here is a good place to train" Tazuna replied as he blew out a breath to calm himself. He was visibly nervous after learning that Zabuza was still alive and at large. Noticing the old man's state of distress, Itachi decided to divulge a bit of information about Zabuza.

"Zabuza is a master of Silent Killing...He is one of the Legendary Swordsman of the Mist..He came from the Hidden Mist or the Village of the Bloody Mist." Itachi explained , Shikamaru and Naruto had curious looks on their faces when he mentions Bloody Mist. Naruto raised an eyebrow as to why it was called that when Itachi decided to answer in a very, very creepy way.

"Ten years ago, The Hidden mist Village Genin Graduation Exam was to fight to the death. But that changed when a Child not even a Shinobi in training killed a hundred of the Genin hopefuls." Itachi said as he remembered the news that floated around the village when that news came out. He was only 7 years old then but hearing about a kid kill without any remorse irked him.

Hinata's face was now green from thinking about how the Mist nin went thru their exams. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down while Shikamaru layed back and leaned against his chair deep in thought.

Team 6 turned in for the night with the information deep in their minds. The next day they would start training to get stronger, fast. If they wanted to return to their village alive. Itachi explained that Zabuza wouldn't be in fighting condition for at least two weeks. Meaning they should try to get as fast and strong as possible.

Training Day

Team 6 were gathered inside the forest where Tazuna had lead them, Itachi surveryed the forest around them along with the small path which lead to a small lake. Finding this place appropriate, Itachi started his training regime for Team 6. First he created three Kage Bunshins for the individual trainings then he proceeded to explain about the trainng.

"Okay who here knows how to perform the Tree Climbing Exercise?" Itachi asked , in his mind he predicted that Naruto and Hinata would raise their hands but to his surprise All three genins raised their hands. Itachi nodded then asked another question. "Tell me what is the purpose of the Tree Climbing exercise?"

Shikamaru raised his hands after seeing that Hinata and Naruto refused to raise their own hands. "This is too troublesome but here it goes. This training includes gathering chakra into the feet and climbing vertically up a tree. It teaches how to control chakra by bringing out the correct amount of chakra in the proper area and also tests stamina. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is minimal, but it must be exact. It is said that the bottom of the foot is the hardest area to gather chakra. By learning to control chakra, an individual can theoretically master any jutsu." Shikamaru finished by blowing a bit of air. Saying all that information kinda gave him a headache, he wasnt use to saying long lecture like speeches, he wasn't a nerd like Sakura.

Itachi chuckled abit then said "You'd give that Haruno girl a run for her money If you weren't very lazy Shikamaru." This earned him a bored look from Shikamaru and soft giggles from Hinata while Naruto had to control himself from rolling on the ground and laugh. "Okay since you three know the Tree Climbing..Who here has done the Water Walking exercise? Aside from Naruto of course."

Both his teammates turned their heads over to their blonde teammate who had a questioning look on his face. "What?..I have bad Chakra control. Dad made me do chakra control for a whole week" The blonde genin explained to his teammates which also earned him a snicker from Itachi beacuse of his confession. "Hey It's true!! You should have seen the way I performed jutsu before!"

"Is that why you backyard is full of craters and burnt trees?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone but he wanted to know more about his teammate and friend.

"Yeah..plus I was mastering the Rasengan!" Naruto practically yelled out when he suddenly realize what he just said. "Oops..Forget you heard that!" Naruto immediately tried to cover up his slip up but Itachi and his teammates were looking at him with awe, mixed with surprise, and admiration.

"eerr what's wrong?" Naruto inquired, abit nervous of the way Itachi had his mouth hanging open while, Hinata looked at him with dreamy eyes and Shikamaru had a look of complete admiration.

"Naruto..That move is a jutsu created by the Yondaime" Itachi said as he explained about the Rasengan well as much as he knew about it. He didn't really know how the move work or what kind of training it required. Naruto just nodded since he already knew about the bit of information except for the part about Shinigami taking three years to create and master the jutsu.

"Well anyways..back to training...Who here has done the Water Walking Exercise?" Itachi asked this time only Hinata and Naruto raised their hands. Shikamaru shrugged and replied 'How troublesome' the training was, so he hid from Shikato to evade the Water walking exercise. Itachi then replied that there would be no escaping this time and also, Itachi gave him one day to master this exercise. Shikamaru just blew out a breath and nodded knowing full well what would happen if he refused. His weights would be doubled and the taijutsu training would be tripled for him.

So both Hinata and Naruto left their lazy teammate to the "Troublesome Exercise" as he called it for their own training. Hinata was given a scroll on the basic Medic Jutsus that would later come in handy plus two lightning jutsus. Hinata questioned why Itachi was teaching them lightning jutsus which the Uchiha happily explained. "We're dealing with mist-nins Hinata so most of their attacks would be water base. Katon Jutsus would work if we use the intense katon jutsus but i want you to learn Raitons because this can also cause major damage plus it can be use in your taijutsu. "

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this until Itachi demonstrated Raiton: Denjin Yubi ( Lightning Element: Electric blade Finger) on one of his clones. The results were devastating to say the least. Hinata immediately got to work on the technique, her eyes were already filled with determination after casting one look at Naruto. Naruto meanwhile was already working on his own polishing up his Chakra control before dropping to the ground and reading his mother's scroll.

The scroll contained information about her clan and a single jutsu. Naruto silently read the contents taking as much about his mother's clan 'Wild Blood.' A clan whose chakra take form of any animal that has a blood pact or DNA absorbtion with the user. The user will be able to gain the attributes of the animal but will also have the mind of the animal mixed inside. In her letter Naruto read that Maiku was one of the gifted ones able to control the animal mind after the first calling.

Naruto closed the scroll and hid it inside his pocket. The boy then started walking off in a distance when Itachi appeared before him and said. "Naruto your trainnig will consist of escaping before your chakra is depleted!" Naruto quickly leaped away but Itachi met him in the air and with a swift kick to the stomach. Naruto was sent crashing into the ground as the uchiha head landed with a soft thud.

"Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu (Earth Type: Destruction Mud Prison)" Itachi said as he planted his hands to the ground , instantly a dome of pure dirt and rock forms around Naruto. "You have exactly 1 minute before I start absorbing your chakra" Itachi noted as he distributed chakra into the dome to keep it together. Naruto immediatly tried using his fist to break the prison. Shockwaves were sent and tremors erupted from where Naruto was trapped but although his strength helped him it didn't rival Itachis.

Inside the dome Naruto desperately thought of ways to get out, he began to meditate on the way the dome was constructed. After a few seconds he opened his eyes , a smile forming on his face. "Oi Itachi-sensei Lets see how you like this!" Naruto yelled loudly as he waited for the Uchiha prodigy to reply.

"You only have a few more seconds left Naruto quit wasting time!" Itachi simply said as he pumped more chakra into the dome reinforcing the dirt with mud. Naruto now had a huge grin as the boy faced the opposite direction from where Itachi had spoken from. 'This may be a good jutsu but every jutsu has a weakness including the Rasengan' Naruto thought as he held his hand out and began to gather chakra.

'What is Naruto doing?' Itachi thought as he sense the massive excess of chakra from inside the dome. His question was answered when he felt a drill start to dig into the chakra filled dirt. 'Shit!' Itachi thought as he braced himself from the impact. BOOM! A hole exploded from the opposite side where Itachi still held onto the dome. Chakra flew into the air as it escaped from the dome and Itachi's grasp. "RASENGAN!"

Itachi heard Naruto yell out the technique as it completely drilled a hole to the wall and caused an explosion freeing him from the clay prison. "Good Job Naruto" Itachi simply said as he watched the dome crumble and his blond student breathe heavily with relief. NAruto gave hima foxy grin before turning around and returning to training again.

After that first day of training Team 6 only returned to Tazuna's house to eat or sleep while Itachi stood guard during the day time watching over the very slow construction of the bridge. Hinata mastered the raiton jutsu that Itachi had her learn with ease after which Itachi had her learn the medic jutsus. Shikamaru was given an intense Taijutsu training with a mixture of Ninjutsu and Senjutsu training with Naruto.

Naruto meanwhile was being trained by Kyuubi with Taijutsu which more like was a beating than training. Under Kyuubi's instructions Naruto was told to kick a boulder numerous times barefooted. To top it all off Kyuubi raised the gravity again by 50 making it a full 200 pull of gravity. Naruto was grumbling about how much it hurt plus how hard it was. Hinata came by using the medic jutsu she learned to heal NAruto's broken toes and fingers each time he came back from training.

By the end of the first week Naruto finally able to withstand the punishment of kicking and punching a rock barefooted or barehanded , began training in speed. Itachi meanwhile watched each of his students progress in training seeing as Hinata and Shikamaru were growing fast just as he expected. His worry was when it came to Naruto, the boy's training methods were very brutal almost as if the boy was trying to punshi himself. Itachi was surprise one morning though when he arrived during one session where he found Naruto getting ready to punch a tree stump.

He expected the boy to wince in pain from the impact but what happend next really surprise him. As Naruto's fist impacted on the tree stump , the ground shook and splinters flew everywhere as Naruto retracted his fist from the tree stump. As Naruto resumed his position the tree stump crumbled to dust. Itachi had a smirk on his face as he left Naruto to his own training. 'The boy is growing strong...he may rival my strength soon' Itachi thought as he and Shikamaru went with Tazuna to the bridge.

After the first week of training was done Hinata soon joined Shikamaru and Itachi in guarding Tazuna while Naruto still lingered in the Forest of Chakra as Itachi called it during one session. The blonde boy lingered in the forest in trying to discover how to activate his Wild Bloodline the legacy of his mother. Try as he might he still couldnt activate it, He inquired Itachi about his mother but the Uchiha head just shook his head saying he didn't know. In fact not many knew about the Yondaime's wife except that she always had a lot of wild animals following her.

With two days only before Naruto had to join Itachi and his teammates in guarding Tazuna, the boy chose the two days to polish of his jutsus and fighting style. He also tried to activate the bloodline from his mother's side but to no avail. It was during these two days that Naruto met Haku while training in Taijutsu, which consisted of punching and kicing a boulder barefooted again.

Naruto was busy alternately kicking and punching the boulder when he sense someone watching him. He turned around immediately halting his taijutsu training, not far from him stood Haku who held a basket for gathering herbs.

"Hello" Haku said as he took a step forward towards the small patch of herbs not far from where Naruto was training. Naruto returned the greeting and joined Haku in gathering the herbs. "Are you a Shinobi?" asked Haku as he plucked a green herb from the ground. the blonde boy infront of him stopped plucking the herbs when he heard this and gave Haku his widest grin.

"Hehe Yup! Why do I look like it?" Naruto asked as he placed the herbs inside Haku's basket. Haku let out a small chuckle and replied

"The forehead protector your wearing signifies you as a Shinobi." Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he quickly pulled out some more herbs . Haku watched Naruto silently while in his mind he contemplated on what to do next. 'Should I kill this boy now? I have the element of surprise since he does not suspect a thing' the raven haired boy thought as he watched Naruto fill his basket with herbs.

"Do you have anyone precious to you?" Haku asked so suddenly, this earned him a confuse look from Naruto. The blond boy scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment. Naruto then nodded and gave Haku a foxy grin. "You must be very strong" Haku stated which earned him another grin from the boy.

"Do you have someone precious to you?" Naruto asked in a curious tone while he sat there watching haku look at the direction from where he came from.

"If you have someone to protect then you can truly be strong. True strength surfaces when protecting your precious ones" Haku said as he got up leaving Naruto looking at him with a dreamy look.

'Wow she's a pretty girl' Naruto thought as he wtached the retreating form of Haku. The said boy suddenly stopped and turned his head around Haku gave Naruto a grin then said as if reading his thoughts.

"I'm a boy" Haku said before disappearing into the clearing. Naruto sat there dumbfounded with his jaw dropped almost touching the ground. Itachi jumped down from where he was watching Naruto interact with the girlish looking boy. Itachi then told the boy to go back to the house for dinner which Naruto complied after Itachi mentioned the word food. At the back of his mind Itachi couldnt help but wonder about the boy that Naruto interacted with.

During dinner that night Hinata noticed that Inari kept on looking at the picture on the wall opposite to him. Naruto , Itachi and Shikamaru were eating their food at a fast rate as the three males wanted to do somethings after their evening meal. Inari meanwhile couldn't take it anymore the way these strangers were working very hard for something they weren't a part of. As Naruto layed back to rest after enjoying his meal Inari blurted out his own opinion.

"Why are all of you acting like Heroes?? Heroes don't exist! Your just going to die Gatou is too strong no one can defeat him!" Inari yelled out , planting both his hands on the table to make his point. Itachi and Shikamaru stopped eating their meals while Hinata just stared at Inari with a surprised look on her face.

"Che..Is that why your acting like some drama actor crying like a baby?" Naruto glared at Inari , his cerulean blazing with fury as he tried to control his emotions. Inari bit his bottom lip and ran out of the room wailing. Naruto meanwhile stepped out when asked by Itachi where he was going the boy replied to train and prove to Inari that heroes do exist in this world.

"Oi Naruto remember your joining us tomorrow at the bridge don't stay out too long and don't over exert yourself" Itachi said after the retreating form of the Uzumaki heir. Hinata then asked about the missing part of the photo on the wall. Tsunami immediately tensed after Hinata mentioned the picture, Tazuna let out a sad sigh as he began to tell about Kaiza.

"If You're a man, choose a life of no regrets and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms" Tazuna said as he remembered what Kaiza use to say to Inari when the man first met the boy. Tazuna wiped a tear that was trickling down his cheeks as memories of what happend to Kaiza flooded in his head. Unbeknown to the people inside Naruto listened to the tale about Wave Country's hero. 'Inari..I'm going to prove that in this world..Heroes do exist!' Naruto thought determination could be seen in his ceerulean orbs.

With that thought in mind Naruto ran into the forest to train for a few hours to perfect the jutsus that Itachi had taught him the past week. Up on the roof Inari watched Naruto run into the forest to train. 'No matter how tough, No matter how sad you must try and try..For something that is precious to you.' Inari thoughts were on the words that his father Kaiza said to him when they first met. Inari just sat there , tears freely flowing down form his eyes. Inari immediately wiped his tears away when he sense that Itachi was behind him.

"I'm sorry about Naruto's behaviour..." Itachi said as he sat beside Inari watching Naruto train from a distance , Inari just mumbled something that sounded like he doesnt know how it is lose someone.

"You may be right Inari-san but I have never seen Naruto cry or run away from anything. I guess he's tired of crying or relying on someone. You know Naruto is the son of our Hokage but because of that noone really acknowledges him as Uzumaki Naruto" Itachi said remembering the times when Naruto would prank the whole village creating graffiti with his name written in bold orange letters. "You father may have been the courage of this country but you can't make his sacrifice go to waste..Think about it Inari-san think about Kaiza's sacrifice." Itachi said as he got up and went to his room leaving Inari on the verge of tears again.

On the other side Zabuza sat in a chair holding onto an apple as he began to crush the fruit. "Haku Tomorrow we go kill the old man at the bridge." Zabuza saod as he dropped the remnants of the crush fruit to the floor.

"Hai Zabuza-san" Haku replied putting the mask of the Hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza.

The next day Itachi Hinata and Shikamaru got up bright and early to escort Tazuna to the bridge. Tsunami noticed that Naruto was still in the room sleeping she called Itachis attention about his pupil but ITachi just told her to give Naruto a message. Tsunami nodded agreeing to give his message to the blonde genin. With that Itachi and the two members of Team 6 escorted Tazuna to the bridge for todays task in building it.

After a few minutes Naruto woke up from his slumber only to find that his team had already left him. Tsunami gave him his breakfast which the boy ate hurriedly as he dashed towards the bridge. "Sorry Tsunami-neechan..but I'm late thanks for the food" Naruto yelled as he quickly ran out the door with his slingshot hanging from the many puches around his waist.

Tsunami watched Naruto disappear from her sight, withh a sigh she then returned to the unfinished chores around the house. "Inari-chan Breakfast is ready!" Tsunami called out as she places a plate of food when suddenly two men burst into the door. The door is torn from its hinges from the force of which the two men barreled into the room.

The two men who were Samurais looked around finally setting their gaze on Tsunami. "Are you Tazuna's daughter?" Waraji asked ,the one with an eye patch and numerous tattooes all over his body , asked as he pointed the sharp edge of his sword at Tsunami. Tsunami quickly tried to run but Zouri the samurai with the bandana intercepted her escape. Tsunami screamed interror as Waraji inched his blade closer to the woman.

Inari heard the scream and came running to see what made his mother scream. What he saw made Inari freeze up ,Tsunami held at sword point by a one eyed swordsman while then smaller Samurai tied up Tsunami. Waraji noticed Inari hiding from the corner. "Finally I get to slice something up" Waraji said in a sadistic tone , his hand already moving to slash Inari to pieces.

"Stop it!! If you harm him I'll bite my tongue and kill myself!" Tsunami threatened as she struggled against Zouri's grip. Waraji snorted as he sheathed his sword and followed Zouri who was dragging Tsunami along.

"Thank your mother kid" Waraji said as he exited the room leaving a crying Inari. Inari muttered his apologies to his mother as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"No...I won't...I won't run away anymore!" Inari said as Kaiza's voice rang thru his head. '_If You're a man, choose a life of no regrets and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms' _

Inari quickly ran after the two samurais , determined to free his mother. "Let my mother go!!!!!!!" Inari roared out as he charged forward surprising the two thugs.

"What?!? It's that brat again!!" Zouri yelled as he turned and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Waraji followed Zouri's example getting ready to slice and dice Inari to pieces. "Let's slice him" Zouri said as Inari came closer to them.

"INARI!! RUN AWAY!!" Tsunami screamed as she saw the two men move in on her only son. She closed her eyes waiting for the sound of the swords slicing into Inari's chest but it never came as darkness consumed her. Tsuami fainted due to her fright for her own son.

The two swordsman quickly used their skill in wielding a sword slicing Inari in half. They had arrogant smirks on their facs as the blades sliced thru Inari effortlessly but it soon changed to a look of disappointment when Inari changed into a log sliced in half.

"A hero should make his entrance in the last minute..It's more dramatic" A voice said to Inari who immediately recognize the owner to be Naruto.

"It's one of those useless Shinobi wanna-bes hired by that old man" Waraji said as he swivled around and rushed towards Naruto. Zouri raced side by side with Waraji when two others joined them.

"Idiots" Naruto said as his clones skidded to a stop and sent their feet crashing into Waraji and Zouri's stomachs in a round house spin kick. "Shinkuu Tetsumaki! ( Vaccuum Whirlwind! ) The clones roared as they continued to deliver three more consecutive roundhouse kicks to the stomach of the swordsmen.

"Naruto!" Inari said in a surprised tone as he saw Tsunami beside him sleeping. Naruto just gave Inari a nod then quickly tied up the two thugs with wires.

"I saw a boar sliced up along with trees used as a scratching post going into this direction..I got worried and decided to investigate" NAruto said as he took the two swords and held it tightly testing the feel of the swords. "Tell these two thanks for the swords Inari..I got to go help my teammates fight Zabuza" Naruto said as he strapped both swords on his back and left. Inari looked on as he tried to fight off the tears that began to roll down from his eyes again.

Meanwhile at the bridge

Hinata and Shikamaru stood beside Tazuna while Itachi stayed focused on the task. A thick fog began to roll into the bridge , workers began to fall like a ton of bricks hit them. Itachi's eyes narrowed immediately recognizing the technique. "Everyone get ready they're here" Itachi announced as he pulled out his ANBU Katana. Hinata and Shikamaru immediately pulled out kunais to defend themselves and their client from any kind of attack. "Still carrying those brats Itachi? Your missing that blonde one"

"He's shaking" Zabuza's voice rang out from the north part of the bridge. Zabuza indicated to a shaking Shikamaru as about ten Mizu Bunshins appeared surrounding the team. 'How Troublesome this is' Shikamaru thought as Itachi nodded giving him permission to deal with the clones. Shikamaru immediately moved quickly as he sliced thru the clones efforetlessly. After this deed is done Shikamaru resumes his position then replies to Zabuza's statement before with a lazy answer.

"I'm excited in destroying your troublesome clones" Shikamaru said as he turned his head to the right where the fog suddenly lifted abit. As the fog lifted Zabuza and Haku relvealed themselves to the leaf-nins.

"Oh? Even if the Mizu Bunshins only have 1/10th of the user's strength. It isnt a small feat. Haku It seems you have a rival" Zabuza stated flatly while Haku immediately rushed forward to engage Shikamaru but his approach was halted by Hinata who deflected the Senbon needles that Haku was using.

"Your opponent will be me" Hinata said as he pushed Haku back ,stopping the masked nins progress. Haku quickly spun around to deliver a punch to Hinata's head but the Hyuuga heiress quickly ducked down and spun around sweeping Haku off his feet.

"What? Haku is defeated in Taijutsu also?" Zabuza thought but he immediately came to his senses when Itachi's foot came crashing down on his stomach.

"Stop worrying about your comrade..." Itachi said as he waited for Zabuza to get up and start their fight and hopefully finish it.

"Comrade? Che..He is nothing but a tool to me" Zabuza replied ashe once again disappeared from Itachi's view. "Those brats you carry around are a nuisance..That girl isn't a match for Haku"

Itachi didn't reply to Zabuza's statement his features looking calm as he waited for Zabuza to move. Meanwhile with Hinata and Haku both of them were at a stalemate as each didn't get a upperhand. "We seem to be at a stalemate" Hinata stated as she tried to push Haku back but the boy didn't move.

"I beg to differ. I am at a advantage while you are at a disadvantage" Haku said as he quickly performed a set of one handed seals. This earned him a shock expression from Hinata who was not sure what will happend next, "Hijutsu:Sensatsu Suishou ( Bloodline Technique: Flying Water Needles )

Immediately the water around Hinata's feet solodified to thin needles made out of water. The needles levitated up in the air then converge on Hinata making her wince in pain as she quickly pulled the needles and rolled out of the way. "Your very persistent aren't you? I'll show you what a true Shinobi can do" Haku said as he performed a set of handseals. "Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoshou!( Bloodline Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors! ) " Haku announced as the water around them levitated and created ice mirrorws which then formed a dome of ice mirrors around Hinata.

"Hinata!!" Shikamaru yeleld as he quickly tried to move but ITachi immediately stopped him with a raised hand.

"Shikamaru stay where you are and guard Tazuna with your life. Hinata will be fine" Itachi said reassuring the lazy genin and letting the boy resume his position in stopping Zabuza's clones from touching Tazuna.

"Your student is no match for my tool Haku once he uses that ultimate jutsu of his" Zabuza boasted proudly as sent his fist into Itachi's stomach. Itachi skidded backwards placing his hands on the ground to stop. Itachi then looked up at the Nukenin with a smile as heslid his body into a fighting stance casually. Itachi set his gaze on the ground as he enlightened Zabuza on his students.

"You may call them brats Zabuza but you underestimated them greatly. I pity your 'tool' The girl that's fighting your tool is Hyuuga Hinata the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan" Itachi stated as he rushed forward and rammed his fist Zabusa's stomach then followed up by a knee to the throat. "The lazy looking genin guarding Tazuna is the smartest Genin with an IQ of over 200 and lastly the last genin the blonde one Don't you wonder why he's blonde?" Itachi asked as he used his katana to stop Zabuza's sword from slicing his head off.

As the information sunk into Zabuza's brain realization came into him as he remembered that there was only one person in Konoha with really bright yellow hair. "Your lying...That boy can't be the son of the Yellow Flash" Zabuza said in disbelief as Itachi sent him crashing into the railing. Itachi just smirked and nodded affirming Zabuza's question.

"Yes Zabuza..Naruto is the son of the Yellow Flash and he is also the number one ninja in surprising people" Itachi said earning him a glare from Zabuza.

"It doesn't matter I will kill you anyways..I have found ways to get pass your Sharingan" Zabuza said the fog that he used awhile back returned this time much thicker than before.

Hinata meanwhile was having trouble with Haku since the boy used long range attacks by throwing needles at her, even with her Kaiten and Byakugan activated. Needles still got passed her blind spot but thankfully the needles didn't hit any vital organs. "It's useless to dodge my needles My accuracy is a hundred percent perfect!" Haku announce as he intensified his attacks on the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata soon became overwhelemed with Haku's speed.

Hinata used her Byakugan to track Haku's movements from around her but Haku's speed was still above her level. Hinata then gave a small smile as she performed a set of hand seals. 'Combination of Techniques' Hinata thought as she engaged the techniques. "Raiton: DenKusari...Hakkeshou Kaiten! ( Lightning Element: Electric Chain Eight Divination : Heavenly Spin!)" As Hinata spun the chain of lightning bolts streaked thru the mirrors capturing Haku's movements. hinata watched as Haku received the jolts of lightning.

Hinata gave of a smile as she saw that Haku had been damage but it was stopped short when Haku got up shaking. Haku immediately moved towards one of his mirrors to resume his attacks. Haku was just about to throw mutliple needles at Hinata when a huge surge of chakra came from outside his mirror dome slicing thru the air towards him.

"Shinkuu Missile! ( Vaccuum Missile! )" A voice announce as the vaccuum bullet struck Haku shattering the mirror in which he was about to get into. Zabuza seeing the new arrival immediately threw some shurikens towards Naruto but needles intercepted the shurikens before they reached Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this Haku?" Zabuza asked as he deflected Itachis sword with his own , mometarily taking off his eyes off the Uchiha prodigy.

"Forgive me Zabuza-san but I will deal with them on my own" Haku stated clearly still in shock from the force of the attack that Naruto used on him. Zabuza replied that Haku was too kind but this was unfinished as ITachi sent a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Naruto meanwhile rushed inside the Ice mirrors to help Hinata in fighting Haku. Hinata immediately felt her spirits rise up when she saw Naruto arrive but she still gave the blonde boy a small punch in the shoulder for being stupid enough to enter the ice dome. "Don't worry Hina-chan we'll beat this masked freak" Naruto said as he slid into a fighting stance immediately noticing the mirror images that surrounded him.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as Haku moved and began his attack with renewed determination. Naruto tried to dodge but the speed in which the needles were thrown was too much for him. Hinata quickly came to his rescue by using Kaiten to deflect some of the needles again. 'Are these clones?' Naruto thought as he tried to find the real Haku from the mirrors. Naruto quickly ducked down evading some of the needles and a kick from Haku. 'Phew that was close' NAruto thought when he noticed that Haku wasn't aiming for him

"Hina-chan look out!!" Naruto shouted to warn his teammate but Haku was moving too fast. He quickly dashed towards Hinata in hopes of using his body to push Hinata out of harms way. He quickly ran towards Hinata at an insane speed but Haku had a head start after Naruto mistakenly thought he was the target..

Haku was aiming for a distracted Hinata who had engaged a Mizu Bunshin created by Haku. By the time that Hinata noticed that Haku was behind her she immediately whirled around thrusting her palms up catching Haku's shoulder. Haku although surprised by Hinata's agility to sense his presense quickly threw senbons on pressure points. Hinata 's white orbs were in shock when darkness engulfed her. 'Naruto-kun..' were Hinata's last thought as she saw Naruto catch her body before the darkness.

"Hinata!!!!" Naruto yelled as he held her body trying to wake her limped body. Haku just watched Naruto try to resurrect Hinata.

"Is this the first time you saw someone close to you killed infront of you?" Haku asked as he returned inside his mirror. Naruto didn't reply as he started to shake an evil aura began to form around the blond boy.

Inside his mind the fox half of Maiku Kitsune's spirit began to stir as anger consumed the host. Naruto meanwhile was lost in his thoughts as his body under took a transformation. the Wild Bloodline had awakened asMaiku's memories began to flood into Naruto's mind. Maiku immediately rushed to Naruto's mindscape to comfort her son but as she did this the Wild Fox that was also Maiku took over Naruto's body.

This was the curse of the Wild Blood clan, their chakra's take shape of the animal but the mind of the animal also comes withit. So during the use of their one jutsu..It is also a constant battle between Human and Beast. This is what is happening to Naruto now. Haku shuddered in fear as he felt the awesome Evil aura coming from the blond boy. "What an Evil aura" Haku said as he prepared himself for the battle of his life.

Naruto stood infront of a woman who had similar whisker marks on his face. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the womn who looked at him with love. The woman motioned for him to come closer to her which Naruto nervously did. "Who are you?" again Naruto asked as he tried to piece together the jumbled up memories that came flooding into hsi mind moments ago. 'Am i dead?' Naruto thought as the woman opened her mouth to reply.

"I'm your mother Naruto-kun....and I am also Kyuubi" Maiku answered her sons question but this also made Naruto tense and move back in disbelief. At this Maiku looked at ANruto sadly but then gave him a sweet and caring smile. "let me tell you what happend" Maiku said as the boy listened intently. Naruto wanted to say she was wrong but he knew it wasn't true. He had the memories of his own mother as proof.

Back outside Haku was literally being beaten up by the boy. "Yasei no Chi:Gijuu no Yougou ( Wild Blood : Beast Fusion )" The Naruto infront of Haku said in a hoarse tone. Instantly Naruto's body changed along with his chakra which was now red.'He acts like a wild animal' were Haku's thoughts as he desperately tried to dodge Naruto's claws. Naruto's chakra has taken into the form of a two tailed fox. Haku quickly retreated to his mirror but Naruto rammed his claw into the ice shattering it into a thousand pieces in the air. haku saw his chance when the boy was parallel to the glass shard in which Haku hid.

haku exited the shard to deliver a massive blow to Naruto's back but the chakra tail of NAruto wrapped around her waist and flipped her around. Naruto then spun like a top evading any of Haku's attacks. Berserked Naruto landed on the ground skidding to a stop as he raked his claws into the ground creating huge gashes on the bridge floor.

Naruto meanwhile was being instructed by Maiku to take control of the Fox's instincts and stop it from taking over. Maiku watched as her son subdue the Fox's bloodlust and tame the almost untameable beast. Maiku gave a small smile as she watch Naruto regain control over his body. Outside just as Haku was about to receive the finishing blow the Wild Boy seemingly stopped his advance on him mere inches from completely making his face cave in.

Naruto finally able to regain control over the animal mind of the fox , watched as his enemy's mask fell to the ground revealing his true identity. "Your from the time.." Naruto said , his voice going back to normal along with his features. The red chakra of the fox returning inside of him, memories of their meeting just a few days ago flooded in his mind.

"What's wrong? I killed your precious friend" Haku said his voice devoid of any emotion. Naruto mentally cursed as he threw a punch to Haku's face sending the raven haired boy rolling backwards.

"What happend to your intensity? Can't you kill me?" Haku asked as he struggled to get up he only had enough chakra left for a teleport mirror. Haku then told Naruto about his reason to being with Zabuza why he accepted to be Zabuza's tool. "Zabuza doesn't need a weak shinobi such as myself. you have taken away my reason for existing" Haku said giving Naruto a soft smile. Memories of what Haku said a few days ago came back to him 'When a person has something precious to protect that is when they can truly be strong'

"Why? Is that Diary reading Eye-browless freak the only important person to you?!?" Naruto yelled not beleiving the devotion that Haku was showing to Zabuza. Without a second thought Naruto pulled out the two samurai's that he had stolen from Waraji and Zouri. 'This is the end Goodbye Zabuza-san' were Hakus thought as he waited for Naruto's finishing blow but he suddenly felt that Zabuza needed him.

During Naruto's first awakening Itachi was already gaining the upperhand. Zabuza had multiple kunais stuck on his shoulder blades while blood freely flowed down from his other left arm. "You underestimated my students and you misjudged the Uchiha Clan. We are feared not because of the Sharingan...Uchiha's are feared because of their ability to use their minds in battle" Itachi said as he struck Zabuza's right arm with two kunais rendering it useless.

As Itachi was about to give Zabuza a lesson on the Uchiha Clan. He felt the large surge of chakra in the direction of Naruto and Haku. 'Oh no...What is this feeling? it's the same as twelve years ago" Itachi thought as he resumed in fighting Zabuza. The missing-nin was now using his feet and mouth in attacking him. 'The seal is weakening..Naruto hold on I'm on my way' were Itachis thoughts as he made eye contact with Zabuza. Itachi then activated his sharingan and using Kanashibari no jutsu to stop Zabuza from escaping. The sharingan amplified the effects of the jutsu rendering Zabuza incapable of moving.

"Zabuza Your arms are useless and the Coup De tat failed when the Mizukage got hold of the information on your plot. The future you tried to build is in shambles..Now your future is death!" Itachi said as he concentrated chakra into his hands while activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. "This jutsu is of my own creation..." Itachi said as black flames erupted from his hands forming a small trident of flaming spears.. Without any hesitation Itachi lunged forward a trail of black flames following at his wake. "Sanbai no Kokutan Ha! ( Triple Ebony Edge! )"

Blood flew everywhere as Itachi's jutsu made contact with a body but it wasn't Zabuza's , Itachi's hand had struck Haku straight thru the chest and was clamped down on Zabuza's chest. Itachi's eyes grew wide in shock when he noticed that Haku had thrown himself in Itachi's line of attack , shielding Zabuza from the initial blow of the trident but the second effect of the jutsu had already began its work.

"Triple Ebony Edge is an assasination jutsu use by me during ANBU and Hunter-nin missions. First it eliminates the target then it disposes of the evidence." Itachi said as the black flames spread all over Haku and Zabuza's body, burning it to a crisp. "Shikamaru go check up on Hinata and Naruto.. Remember this when you advance in the ranks. We are Shinobi we are taught to kill but We do not kill for pleasure we kill when we need to" Itachi said as he noticed a wide eyed Shikamaru who had finished his battle with the water clones. Shikamaru just nodded while muttering about how Troublesome the situation was.

Naruto meanwhile was holding onto a unconscious Hinata who was now free of the needles. He gave off a small smile as Hinata woke up , he wrapped her small figure with his arms and gave her a warm embrace. "Hina-chan...I thought..I would lose you..." Naruto said softly while Hinata just snuggled closer to the blond genin enjoying the feeling of his warmth. 'I have died and gone to Heaven' were Hinata's thoughts as she enjoyed their moment together when Tazuna and Shikamaru arrived to ruin it.

"Hehe Look at the super cute couple..." Tazuna said as he watched the two blush and immediately move away from each other because of their embarrassment. The moment was lived short when Tazuna heard the voice of the most feared man in wave country.

"Zabuza failed? Che Pathetic even that brat died" Gatou said as he stepped onto the stone floor of the bridge. Behind him stood dozens of mercenaries armed with swords and spears. "I guess I'll have to dispose of you myself" Gatou said as he kicked Zabuza and Haku's burnt corpse, this was gone unnoticed by the Leaf-nins especially Naruto and Itachi. Gatou then motioned with his hand that the mercenaries attack the Leaf-nins and Tazuna. Itachi immediately appeared by Team 6's side looking at Gatou with emotionless eyes.

"Are you Gatou? The person who is disrupting the progress of the completion of this bridge?" Itachi inquired ,his eyes never leaving the corrupt businessman. Gatou just sneered and answered with the use of his mercenaries. "I take that as a yes" Itachi said as his onyx orbs turned crimson. 'Amaterasu' Itachi thought as he watch a corona of black flames erupt from where Gatou stood. His screams of anguish halted the mercenaries progress. Itachi then turned to Tazuna "the threat to your life has been eliminated and the man behind the assasination attempts is gone. We will leave as soon as this bridge is finished" ITachi said his voice in a business like tone as he began to walk away ignoring the outraged look coming from the mercenaries.

"Hey you! You just killed our meal ticket. Your going to pay!" One mercenary yelled out as numerous shouts similar to the first followed. Itachi just ignored them and continued to walk away ,he signalled to his team to move. "Heh they're chickening out..Their outnumbered so lets go get them!" Another yelled out as the mercenaries began to move.

Itachi suddenly stopped and turned around Sharingans blazing to life as he announced to the mercenaries. "You have exactly 3 seconds to leave before I start killing you" Itachi said but the mercenaries just sneered at him. Before Itachi could move Naruto got his attention wanting to deal with the mercenaries. When the mercenaries saw Naruto and his teammates stand infront of their sensei, they laughed at the way the kids were glaring at them.

"That's it! I've had enough of people underestimating us!" Naruto yeleld out as he crouched down and began to perform a series of complicated hand seals. "Ne Itachi-sensei..Me and my teammates will deal with them." Naruto said as Shikamaru although too lazy to attack the mercenaries followed Naruto's instructions while Hinat rushed forward to engage the thugs in hand to hand combat/ 'Watch this Itachi sensei i'll show you the legacy of my mom' "Yasi no Chi: Gijuu Yougou" Naruto silently said as the changes began. This time instead of the red chakra , Naruto's own chakra surfaced taking the shape of a fox.

Itachi had a surprise look on his face when he saw the change in which Naruto underwent. Without any hesitation Naruto charged towards the nearest mercenary with claws extended. "Ryoba no Kitsune Tsume ("Double edged Fox Claws!)" ANruto roared out as a bluish chakra claw extended from Naruto's arm and struck his target sending a few mercenaries to the water below. The mercenaries pushed on , making Naruto and his teammates move back again.

Just as Naruto, Hinata and SHikamaru were about to engage some more of the mercenaries, an arrow sliced thru the air landing before the feet of the lead mercenary. " If you come any further onto our Island The citizen's of this country will stop you with everything we've got!!!!" A large shout came from behind Team 6. Inari armed with a cross bow gave Naruto a large grin and said "Hehe The Hero shows up at the last second right?" Naruto gave him a grin in return as he turned his attention back to the mercenaries.

"Alright I'll help out" Naruto said as he performed a different kind of handseal. "Shadow Phantoms!" Naruto yelled out as 6 Narutos materialize out of tin air. This shocked the mercenaries when the Naruto's followed his movement earlier for the Double edge Fox Claws.

The mercenaries now afraid of being torn to pieces by the villagers and the shinobis quickly ran for their boats to escape. The crowd of villagers cheered as the mercenaries ran away in fright.

A month had passed and the bridge is finally finished, during that time Naruto bonded with his mother , teaching him how to use his bloodline properly and learning the animalistic attacks under the influence of Wild Blood. Naruto also was taught on how to perform a blood pact when he wanted the aid of an animal. At first Naruto was nervous but with encouragement from Maiku and Hinata he was able to conquer his nervousness and have a bloodpact with a few animals from tthe Wave Country.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge" Tazuna said while holding onto Inari's shoulders who had a very sad look on his face. "But this is super sad" Tazuna muttered while looking at his grandson who was holding back his tears.

"Well Thank you for everything" Itachi said , his faces void of any emotion while Hinata and SHikamaru said their goodbyes to the family.

"Don't worry We'll come to visit" NAruto said who was also holding his tears. He grinned at Inari then ran his hand thru his blond locks. Inari returned the grin as Itachi signalled for the team to move out. "Bye Inari! Bye Tsunami Neechan Bye Old man Tazuna!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards Konoha.

"What are we going to call this bridge Otou-san? " Tsunami asked while watching th retreating forms of Team 6.

Tazuna had a drunken grin on his face as he said. "I ahev a super name for this bridge. We'll name it after the boy that changed Inari's heart and gave us hope to find our courage again. We'll name it The great Naruto Bridge!" Everyone present cheered at the name of the new bridge which would make the country prosper once more.

"Do the three of you know what it means to be a true Shinobi?" Itachi asked as they walked at a decent pace. Shikamaru just nodded while Hinata and Naruto didn't reply yet. Itachi sighed and continue his explaination. "A Shinobi isn't suppose to pursue his own goals.. beomcing the country's tool is the most important Which is the same with Konoha"

Naruto looked up at the sky as if seeing Haku and Zabuza watching them from the heavens. "You know what Itachi-sensei? I don't like it!" Naruto said which Hinata added.

""We aren't just tools Itachi-sensei we're human beings too." Hinata said trying to support Naruto's point. She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze earning her a foxy grin from the blond boy.

"You believe that too?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone at which Hinata just nodded.

"Well Each and Every Shinobi has to live while dealing with that issue Just like Zabuza and that boy Haku" Itachi said as he remembered his own nindo. 'To become a Shinobi who is respectedfor his ability to use his head and not because of the bloodline limit'

Naruto then whirled around facing Itachi and his teammates. "Thats it I've just decided. I'm going to live my life with no regrets and I'm going to be a Shinobi in my own way...The Uzumaki Naruto way!" He grinned as watched the surprise looks that he was getting from his teammates. ITachi meanwhile had a rare smile on his face as Naruto ran ahead of them towards the sunset.


	6. Prelude to Chuunin Exam

"Gesshoku Fugusha! (Lunar Crippler!)" a voice roared as the distinct sound of a clone disappearing echoed around the yard. Shinigami had a small smile on his face as he watch Naruto practice and get use to the various animal forms of the wild blood. So far Naruto only showed him the fox chakra and Arctic Wolf, which were quite amazing so to speak. Shinigami quickly leaped from where he was standing to join his son in a short spar.

"Oi Naruto" Shinigami shouted as he landed infront of the sweating boy. Naruto gave Shinigami a serious grin as he once more crouched in a feral fashion. It had been two days since Team 6 came back from their C-rank turned A-rank mission, Itachi had given them a three day rest before resuming training. Shinigami had given team 6 a week off but Itachi said that three days would be enough. Shinigami shrugged it off and just took Itachi's report before the Uchiha head disappeared from his sight.

As Shinigami slid into the Uzumaki Ryu stance , Naruto disengaged his Wild Blood and mimicked Shinigami's stance. "Ne..Dad...Why are you called the yellow flash" Naruto asked as both of them began their spar. Shinigami had a thoughtful look on his face before bringing his hand up to block Naruto's kick, he then sent the boy flying towards the wall. Naruto used the force of Shinigami's throw to propel himself back towards the Fourth. 'Mom give me a boost!...release 20 of the gravity' Naruto thought

'That's cheating son but hehehe if you really want to see why your father is called the Yellow Flash' Maiku replied as Naruto immediately felt the gravity release some of it's hold on his body. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he planted his right foot and literally disappear from view. Shinigami had a surprise look on his face before a similar grin appeared on his face. "The reason why I'm called the Yellow Flash is because of my speed which is faster than the speed of light. It leaves behind a Yellow flash everytime I get serious." Shinigami explained as he kept up with the speed in which Naruto's attack came.

To a normal person or ordinary shinobi if they saw the way the two Uzumaki's sparred, they would only see flashes of yellow and a smaller golden blur moving around the whole yard causing small craters to form. Shinigami was having fun with Naruto , he was also amaze at the way Naruto's speed and power improved in just over two months. 'Well I got Maiku and Itachi to thank for that. Yes he's growing up nicel' Shinigami thought as he quickly ducked low and sent his palm crashing into NAruto's chest ,sending the boy flying into the air. "Dad you may be the yellow flash and the Hokage! But I will surpass You and the rest of the Hokages" Naruto yelled as he quickly performed a set of hand seals.

"Kage'Ei! (Shadow Phantoms!)" Naruto muttered as 6 copies of him appeared right beside him. With a foxy grin the seven Narutos dived towards Shinigami who had one of his gates activated to battle whatever Naruto threw at him. "UZUMAKI RYU! Suzakusen Reppa! (UZUMAKI Style: Divine Phoenix Edge Render!)" Naruto roared as fiery flames erupted from his arms which the clones copied. Shinigami quickly leaped towards Naruto to meet the boy's attack , activating the gate he was currently using. Arctic Gate: Glacier Sparrow!

A gate of white and blue appeared before Shinigami , shooting a birdlike form towards Naruto. The phantoms immediately moved forward to intercept the attack by creating a whirlwind of flames. "Uzumaki Naruto Ryu: Suzaku Karyoku! ( Uzumaki Naruto's style Divine Phoenix Heat)" Naruto said proudly as a small amount of the ice sparrow hit him striaght in the chest. The attack sent Naruto flying backwards while his phantoms collided with Shinigami , one by one disappearing into the shadows as the Fourth destroyed them with a well placed kunai.

"Nicely done Naruto Nicely Done" Shinigami said praising the boy's skills while still keeping his guard up. Naruto meanwhile got back on his feet and charged forward leaving behind a trail of cracked earth. Shinigami quickly performed a set of handseals before leaping out of Naruto's path. 'Senko Shunshin no Jutsu!(Flash Instant Teleport Technique)' Shinigami thought as he quickly disappeared from Naruto's view. Reappering behind the boy as he sent his foot into Naruto's back. The sudden flash of yellow light had confused Naruto making him lower his guard when Shinigami kick him. Naruto rolled forward then quickly leaped into another forward roll to regain his balance.

"Cool! That must be your Yellow Flashy thingie jutsu" Naruto said as he leaped around excited at Shinigami's display of teleporting skill.Shinigami had a grin on his face at the way Naruto was leaping around. "Teach me! Teach me that move Dad" Naruto pleaded as he tried to presuade Shinigami to teach him the move. Shinigami just chuckled and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair.

"When your a Chuunin I'll teach you" Shinigami replied before turning around and going inside the house. "While your pouting and muttering curses Naruto..Why don't you go exploring in the forest." Naruto's face quickly brightened after hearing those words, he quickly dashed inside the house taking his equipment and slingshot. After taking his stuff the blond genin ran out of his house towards the forest.

Shinigami watched as Naruto disappearead around the corner towards the forest. A small smile crept on his face as he turned around to go back to the administration building. 'All of Konoha's future are growing up nicely' Shinigami thought as he leaped onto a building and raced towards the building to finish the huge piles of paperwork left on his desk.

Naruto meanwhile was happily leaping from one branch to another , going deeper into the forest. In his head he was having a conversation with his mother. 'Go deeper into the forest Naruto...I feel a few animals that might be willing to have a blood pact with you' Maiku instructed as Naruto reached a clearing surrounded by bushes. Naruto scanned the area but found that there was nothing not even the sounds of birds chirping. Naruto raised an eyebrow finding this odd.

The rustling of a bush behind Naruto , made the boy turn around in fright, from hte bush emerged two large lioness. Naruto took a step back when the two large felines let out a growl. 'Calm down Naruto..Do not show fear' Maiku instructed as she watched thru Naruto's eyes. The Lioness began to circle around the blonde genin , watching his eyes for any sign of fear. Naruto locked eyes with the Lioness never wavering as the large creatures inched closer. 'Are these the ones I'm gonna have a blood pact with' Naruto asked in thought.

'No' came Maiku's reply as she felt the one that seemed compatible with Naruto's personality behind the boy. 'Behind you Naruto' Maiku said , making Naruto turn around face to face with a full grown male Lion. It's majestic mane seemed like a blazing flame being caught in the wind. Naruto quickly kneeled down on one knee while pulling out a wierd looking dagger from his holster. The dagger had a red tint in the blade while the hilt was decorated with numerous animal carvings. 'Wild Nature' The name of the ancestral dagger of the wild blood.

With the activation of Wild Blood Naruto is able to direct his chakra to his blood to mix with an animals blood to gain its attributes and abilities. This is called the Blood Pact of the Wild in which Naruto has just innitiated with the large feline before him. The lion let out small growl and then grew quiet as Naruto crawled near to the great beast , holding out his wrist. The lion's beastlike features started changing almost humanlike as it began to speak via thought speech.

So it's true! A wild one still lives after all those years. A young one at that. The Lion spoke, it's voice was majestic and rather aged. Naruto did not reply but only nodded signaling that he understood what the lion said. Very well..What is your name Young one The feline inquired while the two other beast still continued to prowl around the perimeter.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde boy replied as he quickly set his gaze on the golden orbs of the creature before him. As their eyes locked the Wild Nature came to life rising to the air by a few inches and immediately made a small cut on Naruto's wrist. The lion didn't hesitate as the ancient dagger made a similar cut on his paw. Naruto's chakra immediately surfaced and began to take the trickle of blood rolling down fro the Lion's paw.

It quickly retreated back into Naruto's body taking the Lion's blood with it. The Pride of Lions has sworn it's alliance to you Young One..Do not misuse our power or the children of nature will come upon you in vengeance. I am Shiro the leader of the Lions feel free to contact me or any of my brethren in your time of need The Lion warned which Naruto heeded with his outmost respect. This speech was always told to him after every blood pact. He still didn't know what would happen if a DNA absorbtion occurred though. Naruto quickly got up but the Lion spoke once more.

Twelve years ago during that time when the last of the great clan became a rogue. During that battle with the Human Leader and the Kyuubi Kitsune , The children of nature tried to calm the great beast down. It wasn't just a beast , it was one of the unique children of Nature but something seemed strange because emotions were coming from it emotions only a Wild one would know of.

"Kyuubi was just a manifestation of the Wild Blood" Naruto spoke , his voice filled with sadness as he listened to what Maiku told him ,the information of what the lion just said weighing him down.

"It is a result of the curse of the wild blood" Naruto said as he stared at the wound which had started healing with the Fox's chakra.

Yes that is what happend...I am unsure of how that happend since most Wild ones use their power at long periods of time. The lion said while signalling for the Lioness to get something from their lair.

"Her human mind was sealed by a traitor from our village making the Animal mind take over almost completely." Naruto explained as flashbacks of a talk with Shinigami came back to him regarding Maiku and Kyuubi.

Flashback

_A day after Team 6 got back from Wave Country. Shinigami was sitting in the dining room , waiting for Naruto to come down for breakfast. His alert senses told him that Naruto would be entering the room in about a minute. A small smile formed in his face as he took a bite of his Egg Benedicts, when a blur of yellow ran pass the door and stopped on the seat adjacent to him. "Good morning Naruto" Shinigami greeted the blonde boy. _

_"Morning Dad" Naruto returned the greeting as he grabbed his plate and got some of the Egg Benedicts before Shinigami finished off everything. Naruto started on his food but he just couldn't stop the nagging feeling he had at the back of his head. Shinigami watched the boy's expression which abit worried him since the boy wasn't his usual loud self this morning. He raised an eyebrow ,trying to get Naruto's attention. After a few seconds of no response Shinigami reached over with his hand and lightly shook Naruto back to reality._

_"Something bothering you" Shinigami inquired , worry filling his voice when Naruto cast a sad glance at him , which had a hint of anger in it. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh then asked the question that Shinigami dreaded for 12 years._

_"Why didn't you tell me Mom's soul was sealed inside of me" Naruto asked his voice had a tint of coldness in it. Shinigami lightly rubbed his forehead sensing a large headache coming on._

_"How was I suppose to tell you? Naruto you want to meet your mom? Just look inside your stomach" Shinigami said as he lookedat the glaring boy. Naruto glared intensely at Shinigami , his cerulean orbs had a tint of red as the boy tried to let his anger pass. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto...If I didn't tell you the whole truth..It just that I wanted to protect you" Shinigami said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder which Naruto shrugged off. _

_"Protect me? PROTECT ME? Dad How would not Telling me that My Mother Died in the hands of Orochimaru be protecting me" Naruto roared as he stood up , his hands clutching the table edge. _

_"AND IF I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD YOU THEN? WHAT WOULD YOU THEN? BE LIKE THAT UCHIHA BRAT SASUKE? CONSUMED BY REVENGE" Shinigami roared back , now the Fourth towered over the seething twelve year old boy. "Let me tell you this Naruto... Uchiha Itachi grieved over the lost of his parents and clan members but He will not let the taint of vengeanceconsume him. but his younger brother Your friend Sasuke is consumed by revenge" _

_"How would you know Dad and Leave The Uchihas out of this It does not concern them" Naruto yelled back , his hands were now clenched into fist. _

_"You want proof Naruto? Look at their eyes Look at Itachi's eyes and look at Sasuke's eyes compared them! even when their Sharingan's are activated compare them" Shinigami said , his voice had grown cold as he explained to his son. Shinigami then began his explanation of what happend to Maiku. "Your mother came from a clan of outsiders " _

_"I know that...I have her memories" Naruto replied in a whisper as he looked up and let his gaze settle on his father. Shinigami nodded understanding what Naruto meant._

_"She was sent on a Assasination mission to kill Orochimaru..but that snake-bastard had ambushed her team and captured her. She held him off using her Fox form the Kyuubi form, She would have won if it wasn't for Orochimaru's trickery" Shinigami explained his mind flashed memories of what happend to his wife._

_"That Bastard placed a cursed seal on her when she was in her Wild state, the cursed seal imprisoned her human ind letting the Kyuubi's Animalistic and demonic mind take over" Shinigami said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder hoping the boy would understand the torment that he went thru over the lost of Maiku. Naruto lightly sobbed as he tried to stop the tears from flowing down._

_"I'm sorry Dad If I yelled at you..I just wanted to know why You didn't tell me about Mom" Naruto muttered an apology before the boy left the table in silence , leaving Shinigami to gather his thoughts. Shinigami blew out some breathe as he gripped the edge of the table , his hands shaking from the way their morning chat ended. 'I'm sorry Naruto..For not telling you sooner' Shinigami thought as he cast his eyes on the sound coming from upstairs._

_Up in his room Naruto was beating up a practice dummy that seemed to have a resemblance to a certain one eyed Jounin. 'Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso!' Naruto cursed as he continued to pound on the defenseless dummy. 'Kuso..Damnit Why did it have to be like that!' Naruto thought as he shifted his position and did a quick spin kick aiming at the head. The kick cause the head to break free from the body causing it to fly towards the door just as Shinigami opened the door. _

_"I know your piss Naruto but this is really taking it up a notch don't you think" Shinigami said as he toss the head back to Naruto who was now looking at the ground. Naruto punches the dummy one more time before collapsing on the ground in tears. He looks at Shinigami in apology while trying to control himself from crying. Shinigami smiled weakly as he knelt before the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Naruto..I know how you feel and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" Shinigami said as he gave the boy a hug i which Naruto returned._

Flashback Ends

I see. Shiro spoke as the scent of the two lioness came nearer. Twelve years ago after the great battle Our pride discovered a cave in which a frozen beast resided. Shiro said as he began to lead Naruto towards the said cave. The journey took only 10 minutes as Shiro and Naruto entered the cave which had seals and Lioness guarding the entrance.

"What is this place" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the area. A barrier of some sorts had been place on the entrance constricting the adimitance to the contents of the cave. This is the cave where we moved the frozen creature Shiro replied as he stopped infront of a wall filled with paw prints. Shiro pressed one of his paws on the wall which immediately began to move aside revealing a huge chunk of ice. Around the ice were four arctic wolves bringing small pieces of ice on the side. "It's kinda cold don't you think" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to warm himself up.

We were hoping to unfreeze the creature but it is too risky since one of our seers have encountered it's mind. Primitive and very violent mind Shiro said as Naruto took a step closer to take a look at the creature. A small smile crept on his face when he saw the sharp teeth and huge talon like claws on the creature. He pressed his hands on the ice on instinct. Shiro meanwhile had layed his body on the floor watching Naruto examine the creature.

"What's this creature called" Naruto asked as he stared intently at the creature inside the block of ice. Shiro didn't reply for a few seconds almost as if it was thinking. Shiro moved near Naruto then turned his head towards the boy.

I have no idea..You'll have to check the place where they keep records of it Shiro replied as he once again took a step back just in time as something quickly began to happen. Naruto tried to pry his hand of the ice but something strange was happening orange chakra was suddenly moving towards him. 'Mom what's happening?' Naruto asked in thought almost afraid of the answer as the chakra then reached him.

'DNA Absorbtion..I guess The blood is too frozen to even form a pact with you. DNA Absorbtion is the more painful version of the blood pact' Maiku explained as she waited for the pain to start. Naruto visibly paled when Maiku said the words 'Painful version.' As Naruto thought about the creature's strange form, pain suddenly shot out all over his body. Blue and Red chakra slowly leaked from him mixing as he tried not to cry out loud.

'Just ride it thru Naruto It will be over in a few seconds.' Maiku said in thought while she was clearly worried, since this creature seemd to be an ancient one it would never be too sure how long it will take. DNA Absrobtion was different from Blood Pact since it was the first thing the clan had tried. DNA Absorbtion gave some of the animal's attributes without calling for it, It became part of the user permanently , Like Naruto's whisker marks on his cheek, the result of Shinigami's sealing gate and Maiku's bloodline.

True to it's word after a few seconds the pain subsided leaving Naruto in a fetal position as prehistoric DNA began to mix with his own slightly altering some of his human features. Naruto stayed like this for half an hour while Maiku kept Kyuubi the Demon Fox's mind at bay.(Kyuubi and Maiku are one being and yet two separate minds Animal/Human). Naruto's eyes were changing slightly giving him the 'Ryoushi Metsuki' (Hunter's eyes) a lost Doujutsu of the Wild Blood clan. The catalyst to the said technique being the creature in the block of ice awakened the ability.

Maiku watched as the DNA of the prehistoric creature returned the Wild Blood clan's long lost much needed technique. 'This is quite the surprise.' Maiku thought while Kyuubi just growled its discontent almost as if it rejected the idea of a clan regaining the eye ability. 'Quit whining Fox At least your not dead...yet' Maiku thought immediately earning her silence as the reply. Naruto began to stir while his head began to throb painfully. 'Itai what the hell?' He thought as he held his head in pain.

Shiro and the other animals inside the cave watched as Naruto clutched his head in pain trying to let it subside. They let Naruto stay there for a while to let him get use to the sensations he was feeling. Maiku and Naruto talked about the sensation just as the headache began to ebbed signaling that the DNA was settling down with the Boy's own.

An Hour later

Naruto calmly walked inside Konoha Library to research on the creature's DNA that he just absorbed an hour ago. Maiku along with Shiro suggested that he research on the creature since not knowing the animal is a danger to the human since the Animal brain could take over easily. So Naruto stood infront of the Librarian's desk asking a book on ancient and prehistoric creatures.

"Excuse me but where can I find a book on Ancient /Mythical and Prehistoric creatures" Naruto asked as he walked up to the desk which seemed to be the only source of life in the dark library. The Librarian who seemed to have dozed of snapped back to attention when she heard Naruto's voice. She quickly scanned thru her files then wrote down the information needed on a piece of paper.

"Here you go Naruto-sama" said the Librarian as she handed the small paper to the boy. The boy gave her a small grin then replied "Thanks but you don't have to call me Naruto-sama just Naruto" The Librarian just nodded and went back to whatever it was she wa doing. Looking at the paper Naruto then headed to the west where the paper indicated the location of the book.

He found the book which he was looking for and quickly took it to a table so he can read the information. He skimmed thru the pages taking in as much of the information on ancient and mythical creatures that seemed cool. He even found some info about Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Fox and Phoenixes. As Naruto continued to read he finally found what he was looking for. 'Okay here it is' Naruto thought as he read the information about the creatures.

**Raptor **(also Velociraptor) _vel-Os-ih-Rap-tor_  
Velociraptor mongoliensis  
"swift robber"

The Raptor was a carnivore (meat-eater) that lived approximately 67 million years ago, during the Late Cretaceous period. It is presumed to have lived in what is now Central Asia. Full-grown, the Raptor measured 6 feet in length and 2 feet in height, and weighed approximately 60 pounds. It had a very large brain relative to its size, making it one of the smartest dinosaurs. The Raptor was also very light-weight and fast.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the description and name of the creature. 'Velociraptor...This is cool but a Dinosaur? This is abit wierd to be able to find a Dinosaur, wonder if there are more ' Naruto thought as he quickly went to the desk to check out the book so he can bring it home. When he reached home he noticed that his teammates and sensei were waiting for him.

"Pack for 9 days We're going for a training trip" Itachi said as he noticed that Naruto had arrived. Naruto began to protest but Itachi beat him to it. "Don't worry I already asked permission from your parents to take you on a training camp with me." Itachi said while he thought 'Not really I'll leave them a note on what we're doing' So Naruto quickly went up to his room and packed up a weeks worth of clothing and his equipment. He also took a few scrolls from his shelf for his own personal reasons.

"What took you so long Naruto? Sheesh This is Troublesome..Itachi-sensei pulled me out of my relaxing time." Shikamaru greeted as he saw the arrival of his blonde teammate. Hinata meanwhile greeted Naruto with a cheerful smile as she fell into step with him to catch up to the already moving Itachi and Shikamaru. Team sped in silence as they exited Konoha's gates after showing the guards on duty their passes.

Team 6 traveled at an average speed which is quite fast considering that Itachi was leading them meaning no slowing down , the Uchiha head just pushed them on till the sun began to set. They finally stopped when Naruto caught sight of a cabin, which Itachi motioned for them to stop. "Okay this will be where you place your things" Itachi spoke finally after their travel of complete silence. Team 6 immediately moved inside placing their belongings into respective rooms,

After settling in Itachi took them outside to gather food and build a small fire. "Tomorrow we will start the Survival training exercise" Itachi said earning him curious looks from Naruto and Hinata while Shikamaru just snorted in response. "We have a week of training here before we go back to missions so here is what you will be doing." Itachi started to explain while the genins ate their dinner in silence.

"This training exercise is the Survival War Exercise. Tomorrow I will lead you to a random location away from home base" Itachi continued while pointing to the Cabin as the home-base. This earned him shock looks from the his three students. "You have three days to survive and get back here in one piece... Be warned though that there will be surprises when you start this exercise." Itachi finished as he quickly got up and went inside to sleep leaving the three to clean up the fire.

The Next Day.

Shikamaru hated mornings especially early mornings where there isn't any light yet. Itachi had woken him up along with Naruto and Hinata to start their survival exercise. Something that he really didn't want to do but already knew the consequences of disobeying Itachi's orders. Itachi may teach them tecniques and equal training sessions but the Uchiha was such a perfectionist. He wanted the team to function as a team on instinct which is why he drilled them into three on one fights usually after their usual training sessions. He was the one with most of the bruises after each session too.

Hinata had an irritated look on her usual calm face as she tried to rub the sleep away from her eyes. Itachi had woken her up rather forcefully , throwing her off her futon and dumping ice cold water on her head. Itachi really was a harsh sensei when it came to training. 'Oh well at least I'll become stronger' She thought as she quickly changed to her clothes. She was abit worried and terrified on this survival exercise since she was unfamiliar with the terrain.

Naruto meanwhile was pissed off , Itachi had just kicked him in the gut to wake him up. "Get up Naruto time to start your training" Itachi said as he dumped a bag of weights infront of him. "Put these on and meet your teammates outside." Itachi said before disappearing to the other room to retrieve something. Naruto grumbled something about Itachi going back to his sadistic trainer/sensei mode. Maiku just let out a small giggle accompanied by Kyuubi's chuckles which made Naruto's mood even worse.

Once outside the three greeted each other half heartedly as they clutched onto their packs ready to move out. Itachi exited the cabin looking at them rather sternly while holding onto. "Why are you bringing your bags? Leave them here.. Only bring your weapons and nine soldier pills." Itachi instructed as he took each of their packs and giving each of the a pouch of soldier pills. The three genin quickly placed their pills into their pockets just as Itachi rushed at them at an alarming speed.

Itachi threw a quick punch to each of their stomachs causing the three of them to fall unconscious. He then created two kage bunshins to help him carry team 6 to a random location. When the three genins regained consciousness they quickly got up to scan the area which they quickly found to be quite dark. Shikamaru quickly organized a plan of action while Hinata scanned the area for an idea on their location.

After a few seconds Hinta reported their location and which way they had to go. Naruto nodded quickly telling Shikamaru and Hinata to be alert just in case Itachi might ambush them. With an affirmative nod the trio quickly dashed towards their camp, unknown to them Itachi was watching them from his perch , hiding his chakra. Naruto quickly took to the trees followed by Hinata and Shikamaru. Itachi followed them silently making sure to be undetected by Hinata's Byakugan or Naruto.

After an hour of following his students fast pace movements Itachi decided it was time to attack. Creating three shadow clones which he then sent infront of his team, he then observed the three's performance in this special training regiment. He watched as his team struggled to fight off the all-out fighting Itachi clones. With a knowing smirk he sat on his perch enjoying the way the genins traded blows with his clones until Team 6 moved as one and destroyed his advance shadow clones.

Naruto , Hinata and Shikamaru were visibly shaken from the way the Itachi clones suddenly appeared infront of them and began to assault them. They quickly took a back to back formation while Hinata stretched her byakugan to it's limits while Shikamaru and Naruto slid into their fighting stances waiting for Itachi to attack, Like a choreographed dance the Itachi clones swooped in to try and disable the team from progressing further.

'Kuso! I didn't even sense them till the last minute!' Naruto thought as he scanned the area once more looking for an opening , already getting ready to open any of his gates. The Itachi clones began to circle around them just waiting for them to move. "Lesson number one: Expect every Shinobi out there to be hostile even If they are friendly..Including our own Konoha-nins This exercise is to test your teamwork against all aspects" An Itachi clone said as each clone performed henge to gain the illusion of Team 7.

'Nani?' Naruto asked while he dodged a fist froma Sasuke look alike while Hinata squared off with the Sakura look alike and Shikamaru was left with the big boned Chouji look alike. They continued to trade blows as each genin trie to find a way to defeat the Team 7 look a like clones. Naruto quickly kicked Sasuke Clone in the gut then used a spinning kick to give himself distance. Hinata doing the same to the Sakura Clone while Shikamaru actually made an effort in Taijutsu to fight Chouji. Each Genin were back to back breathing heavily. "Okay we need to finish this quickly and then move on" Shikmaru said as he pulled out a pair of kunais while Hinata and Naruto whispered a confident "Hai."

Naruto quickly released all of his weights creating a large dust cloud to surround them while both his teammates followed his exmaples but theirs had smaller volume than Naruto's. As the dust cleared Naruto moved at a blinding speed , leaving behind a trail of cracked earth while Hinata's movement were more graceful and fast causing the Sakura clone to take enough damage to disappear.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" Shikamaru roared as he sent a fury of flames towards the Chouji clone while Naruto dealt with the Sasuke in Taijutsu. Even with the experience that Itachi had , he never saw someone younger than him move so fast. Naruto sent a a blur of punches and kicks as Sasuke blocked them when Naruto poured more speed and strength into his attacks enough to disengage the henge and destroy the Itachi clone. 'Fighting a clone is different than the real one' He thought as he quickly turned to try and help both his teammates.

Hinata had just sent the Sakura clone crashing onto the tree making the distinctive pop signaling the destruction of the clone. 'Itachi-sensei is really sadistic , trying to make us fight Konoha-nins' She thought as both her teamamtes joined her. She let out a small sigh of relief but it was short lived when Naruto signalled for them to move on.

"We better get a move on..We don't know what other surprises Itachi-sensei has instored for us" Naruto said as the three of them went into a formation again while casting a glance back at where the Itach clones once stood. With a nod from both his teammates, the three of them ran towards their camp at an average speed , having placed all of the weights back into their respective places.

Their progress towards the cabin was quite fast except when Itachi would suddenly appear attacking them with clones disguised as other Konoha-nins ranging from Genin to Chuunin rank. With each meeting during the course of the three day survival exercise, Itachi had drilled into Team 6 the meaning of teamwork and beind comrade in arms. He would also attack them one by one correcting some of their weak spots and pointing out flaws in their strategies. Itachi told them that the outside world will be harsh and as shinobis They should be prepared for anything. Even the possible betrayal of a comrade.

After returning to the cabin , Itachi gave them 2 hours to shower and clean themselves. The three genins immediately knew what was coming next , when they saw a large bag that Itachi was carrying. Itachi waited for Team 6 freshen up while carefully trying to think of his next course of action. 'Good since their teamwork is solidified , time to work on their individual power both physical and mental.' ITachi thought as Naruto came back first followed by Hinata then a reluctant Shikamaru.

"Now that I've drilled the meaning of Teamwork into your heads now comes the enjoyable part of the training. Individual Training So listen carefully." Itachi said as his three students sat infront of him , their attention to him but the telltale signs of their senses alert. 'Good your already showing signs of being a true Shinobi. Remember this Your sense of sight is limited except of course Hinata that is why Your eyes will be your sight while your other senses are your silent alarms." Itachi lectured.

Naruto raised as eyebrow at this not really getting what Itachi meant, he held his hand out to ask a question but the young Jounin already expected this. "What I mean is A Shinobi must always use all of his senses not just focus on one alone. Sight is good for seeing while the others have alot of uses. training your sense of Touch to a point where you can feel the air waves shift take time. Hearing and Smelling is easy to train so For the remaining three days We will be training in your other senses"

Itachi just received nods of understanding even though he could see the confusion in Naruto's face. So Team 6 spent the remaining 3 days to train their other senses. Hinata was taught how to rely on her hearing and touch, Shikamaru grumbled as Itachi blindfolded him and began to train his sense of smell and hearing. Naruto meanwhile had a training of his own , this time on the Ryoushi Metsuki (Hunter's Eyes).

'Focus a small amount of your chakra to your eyes Naruto to activate the Ryoushi Metsuki' Maiku instructed while Itachi just watched in fascination at the long lost Doujutsu of the Wild Blood Clan. Naruto concentrated a small bit of his chakra , sensing changes begin to surface. As the Ryoushi Metsuki begin to activate his other senses also begin to heghten as the world around Naruto begins to see his world in the eyes of a predator, a hunter.

Naruto quickly scanned the area around him as he heard a sound of scurrying feet. He turned his head to the sound where he could see an outline of a small mouse running towards it's burrow. 'Cool' He thought when he could see an outline of the mouse's vital organs while small red dots could be seen in the middle of each organ. 'Mom what are those things?' Naruto asked while continuing to explore and traing himself with the Ryoushi Metsuki.

'That Naruto is the function of the Ryoushi Metsuki , It gives you the ability to see the vital points and weak points of a target. The Ryoushi Metsuki acts more like a Target acquiring eyes. When you attack you will now where to hit and possible where to aim your attack.' Maiku replied as she watched thru Naruto's eyes the ability of her clan. She herself only heard stories of the mythical eye of the Wild Blood. 'To think I have live to see it's power' She thought to herself while Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

**'Feh What so great about that eye ability! If he really wants to use the full capacity of that ability Tell him to be prepared to receive a readjustment on your long lost Doujutsu **' Kyuubi said earning him a growl from Maiku which also gave him a signal to proceed. Naruto meanwhile concentrated on his eyes training himself to be able to be at least sufficient in using it. As he was about to test his eyes on a human being (Itachi) Kyuubi interrupted him. '**Oi Brat here are a gift from me. Enjoy yourself You lowly turd**' Naruto growled in annoyance at Kyuubi's interruption.

His eyes shot wide open suddenly when he felt a huge surge of Kyuubi's chakra going towards his eyes and his other four senses. 'Stupid Fox What are you doing!' Naruto screamed in his head as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin to alter some of his senses. He writhed in pain as he felt like a burning flame was coursing thru his very veins. Itachi quickly retreated back feeling the huge surge of chakra.

'You stupid Fox! What the hell are you doing?' Naruto screamed as the pain began to disappear , his senses going haywire from the new sensations that were overwhelming him. At first silence was his reply but Kyuubi decided to reply since Maiku kept on demanding what the great beast had done to Naruto's body. '**Come to my chambers, I will explain' **Kyuubi replied as Naruto immediately focused his thoughts to the huge chamber of the fox.

In Naruto's Mind / Kyuubi's cage

Naruto stepped closer to the only light within the dark chambers, inside it the red glow of Kyuubi's blood crimson orbs had a hint of pride mixed in all the anger. Naruto quickly noticed another presence within the sealed cage. Maiku was glaring dagger at Kyuubi for trying that stunt , if looks could kill Kyuubi would have been a pile mush from the way Maiku was glaring at him.

"Hi Mom...Hey Fox" Naruto greeted as he neared the cage , holding his head all the while trying to ease the headache coming on. Maiku gave Naruto a sweet smile while Kyuubi growled at his greeting. "Alright you mangy Fox! What'd you do to my senses! Why the hell is everything screwy" Naruto started yelling shaking his fist at the caged beast. Kyuubi just growled in annoyance trying to silence the boy infront of his prison.

"**Che You really are your Mother's son Brat! You got her temper**" Kyuubi spoke while glancing sideways at a rather irritated Maiku. Maiku just ignored Kyuubi's comment and took a look at Naruto to see if there were any changes. "**The Ryoushi Metsuki as you say is a target acquiring sort of ability. It gives you the ability to see an opponents internal organs, I just adjusted or tweaked a few of its genetic make-up giving you the ability to see the Weak Points and an insight ability on where to attack next. Ryoushi Metsuki can also be used when not in the influence of Wild Blood**.' Kyuubi explained about what he did to the Ryoushi Metsuki while letting this bit of information sink in before resuming his explaination.

Naruto nodded accepting Kyuubi's explaianation while Maiku asked about the other senses which the great fox had heightened. "**Your other senses are another story but still in the same line, since the Wild Blood clan are animal worshippers borrowing the strength of Nature's Children. From what I've gathered your tracking ability is quite high for a mere human**." Kyuubi explained Naruto smiled at the high tracking ability but gave a small pout at the words 'mere human'. Naruto not only excelled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but his tracking ability was top-notch. Years from trying to find Shinigami when time came to train him or teach him jutsus.

"I suggest you train the next two days in using all of your other senses at once. Also train to not depend on your eyes and learn how to useEcholocation" Maiku replied adding her bit of advice to her son. Naruto scratched his head trying to get the meaning of Maiku's word. "Echo-Location" Naruto asked while Maiku sat crossed legged inside the cage as she began to explain what it is. "Echolocation is a method of sensory perception by which certain animals orient themselves to their surroundings, detect obstacles, communicate with others, and find food. In echolocation a series of short, high-pitched sounds are emitted by an animal. These sounds travel out away from the animal and then bounce off objects and surfaces in the animal's path creating an echo. The echo returns to the animal, giving it a sense about what is in its path. A bat can determine an object's size, shape, direction, distance, and motion. This echolocation system is so accurate that bats can detect insects the size of gnats and objects as fine as a human hair." Maiku explained as she drew up an image of how Echolocation is used.

"How do I use a high pitched sound for Echolocation" Naruto asked but he just received a small smile from Maiku and a wide grin from Kyuubi. The smile faded away as Kyuubi sent Naruto back to the real world to explain Itachi and his teammates what happend.

Back to Reality

Naruto woke up groggily from the dirt floor , immediately feeling the warmth of a blazing campfire nearby. "Your finally awake" Itachi's voice came from his right , his teammates turned from what they were doing to take a look at the blonde genin. He gave each of his teammates a small grin while scratching the back of his head. "Care to explain" Itachi said , his tone had a hint of curiosity as to what happend to the boy to cause him to be knocked out for 3 hours.

So Naruto began to explain about what happend and the readjustment that Kyuubi made along with the training suggestion that Maiku said earlieronly he didnt mention Maiku's name just Kyuubi. Naruto closed his eyes and blew out a small breathe letting out a short whistle as he did so. What happend next really astounded him. Flashes of images came back to his mind , images of his surrounding in detail including what his teammates facial expressions were.

Naruto got up and started walking to a darker part of the camp. He then turned around facing Shikamaru , Hinata and Itachi, with a wide grin. "Oi Shikamaru care to help me for a simple experiment" Naruto asked while trying to gather his thoughts as to what to do. Shikamaru gave him a questioning look then replied. "What kind of experiment Naruto? It better not be some kind of trick" He gave Naruto a bored look just as Naruto pulled his forehead protector over both his eyes. "Throw two shurikens at me. I want to test something" The blonde boy replied earning him a questioning look from Shikamaru while Hinata and Itachi watched in curiosity.

"Are you sure of the Naruto-kun? That's abit dangerous" Hinata asked while trying to see what kind of stunt Naruto was trying to pull. Naruto just gave her a wide grin then a thumbs up easing her worries. "I know what I'm doing Hinata-chan" Naruto replied as he got ready to try and dodge the shurikens blind folded. "Ready when you are Shikamaru" Naruto said as he started to inhale and exhale while letting out a silent whistle.

Shikamaru let out a small groan in annoyance as he quickly threw the shurikens at the blindfolded Naruto who seemed to be rather relax and calm. Naruto meanwhile braced himself as flashes of images began to be transmitted into his head , showing him the path of the shurikens slicing thru the air. He could even see the way the shurikens sliced thru the air. Hinata let out a gasped as she watched the shuriken move towards a prone Naruto. Just as the shurikens were about to hit their target, Naruto bent his body backwards letting the projectiles fly pass him.

Hinata meanwhile who had activated her byakugan saw the way Naruto sent a constant small bit of chakra from his lips towards his surrounding area which kept on bouncing from the objects back to him. 'What is that?' Hinata asked to herself , Itachi meanwhile deactivated his sharingan having seen what Hinata saw as well only in a different manner. "You saw it too Hinata" Itachi asked while his onyx orbs never left the panting Naruto.

Hinata nodded her head and replied "Hai Itachi-sensei but I don't understand what Naruto was doing." Itachi was silent for a few minutes before replying to her question. "It's echolocation.. Naruto used a silent whistle to create a high pitch sound. Like how a bat can see even if it's blind." Itachi replied with a rather satisfied smirk on his face before returning to his book Icha Icha Paradise.

During the next two days Naruto trained in using all of his senses and devoting half of his day training with the Ryoushi Metsuki then the other half in using Echolocation in fighting. Itachi of course didn't just watched Naruto train by himself, The Uchiha head sparred with the boy to let him get use to his new abilities. Hinata and Shikamaru meanwhile also underwent similar training sessions also learning how to use echolocation.

Time Jump 1 day and a half after Itachi's training regiment or in Team 6's opinion Itachi-sensei's brutal training exercise.

Naruto , Hinata and Shikamaru were doing some D-rank missions which the three genins thankfully accepted after their tiring training exercise , Itachi just watched nearby supervising his student's progress with a smile on his face. Team 6 was growing quite nicely under his tutelage, Shikamaru wasn't very lazy anymore , at least the Nara boy was a decent fighter now and had a number of jutsus to back him up also a superb strategist for the team. Hinata now excelled in the Hyuuga Clan Taijutsu also in a medium ability in Healing jutsu. The Hyuuga heiress also seemed to favor a few Raiton jutsus usually combining it with her Jyuuken. 'I got me one lethal white eyed student , a not so lazy pineapple head strategist and a...' Itachi mused while trying to find a word on how to describe his third student.

'Naruto the strongest of my three students, not only excells in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but also in using both of his bloodline abilities and tracking abilities. I'd say his level of Taijutsu in the Uzumaki Ryu is above Chuunin level from the way Yondaime-sama trains him and his Tracking ability rivals that of any Inuzuka clan member. Naruto also had a huge amount of chakra thanks to Kyuubi and constant training.' Itachi thought as he watched his team finish it's third d-rank mission for the day. Itachi looked up to see a hawk flying high up in the air. 'So it's that time of year again' Itachi thought as he brought his attention back to his team.

"Alright Team that's enough missions for today..I won't have training for today but meet me 2 hours after lunch" Itachi called out to his team who immediately collapse on the floor to rest their bodies. After waiting for a few seconds for his team to rest Itachi dismissed his teambefore disappearing from their midst. Shikamaru gave off a tired shrug and waved a lazy bye to Naruto and Hinata muttering about meeting them later.

Naruto and Hinata began to walk towards Ichiraku for a quick lunch when Naruto noticed a square shaped rock with two eyeholes , trailing after them. Hinata and Naruto twitched in rather irritation at the poor display of Shinobi skill. "Your not fooling anyone Konohamaru" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the box which then replied. "As expected from the leader of the Konohamaru Corps" A boy's voice said from within just as the box exploded.

"Cough Cough Too much Gun Powder" Konohamaru said as his friends began to introduce themselves. The only girl in the group began her introduction by doing a rather silly pose. "I am Moegi the kunoichi with the sexiness of an Adult" She proclaimed giving her trademark move 'Puppy-eyes no jutsu.' Next came a boy wearing round eye glasses, his nose dripping with snot. " I'm Udon the ninja good in Math and Explosives"

Naruto and Hinata had huge sweatdrops at the back of their heads from the childrens display of an introduction. They had to hold their laughs when Konohamaru introduced himself. "I'm Konohamaru the number one genius ninja in Konoha" the boy proclaimed while putting his hands on his hips. Naruto quickly turned his head to avoid being seen choking on his fist from the fits of laughter.

"Ne Ne Naruto-Nii san! Who's the girl is she your" Konohamaru asked while raising his pinky to indicate what he meant. Both Genins blushed at the small indication , knowing full well what it meant. Naruto turned to a blushing hinata and quickly nodded which made Hinata turn ten times a deeper shade of red. "She's pretty..." Konohamaru said while admiring Hinata's beauty.

"Too bad I'm gonna steal her from you Naruto-nii san" Konohamaru yells as he quickly runs off followed by his friends away from a angry Naruto. The Blonde Genin accompanied by Hinata then proceed to chase after the three children who had disappeared around the corner. As they neared the corner they hear the children bump into someone. "Ouch That hurt you brat" A unknown voice yells which alerts the two genins to hasten their run.

Naruto and Hinata arrive to find a boy ,dress in a one piece body suit that looks like a cat suit with its pointy ears, holding Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt. "Let me go" Konohamaru cries desperately trying to loosen the boy's grip on him. The girl behind the boy quickly tells the boy "Let the brat go Kankurou. We don't want any trouble We just arrived." Kankurou looks back at the girl and replies "Che. I want to have some fun Temari plus the kid bumped into me and it hurt."

Temari gives Kankurou a disapproving look then sighs and mutters "Just don't come crying to me when He is pissed off" Kankurou ignores Temari's words then focuses his attention to the weight in his hand. Kankurou's wide go wide with shock since the boy he was holding is replaced by a log. 'Kawarimi?' Kankurou thinks to himself, finally eyeing the brat now being set down by Naruto. "Oi You! Why you save the brat" Kankurou yelled pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

Naruto turned around after handing Konohamaru to his friends while Hinata stands over them. "Konohamaru already apologize to you so no need to cause any trouble Friend" Naruto said , facing Kankurou letting his gaze try to size up Kankurou's ability. He held up his hands showing Kankurou that he intended no harm. Kankurou on the other hand wanted to test his skills on a Konoha-nin seeing Naruto's forehead protector. Kankurou quickly pulled back the large object wrap in bandages behind him.

"Kankurou Don't use that! Stop it...We'll get in trouble" Temari pleaded not wanting to feel the wrath of their youngest sibling. Kankurou once again ignored Temari's words and proceeded to attack Naruto by charging forward leaving behind the bandage wrapped object. Kankurou then took a step forward towards Naruto but the boy had disappeared from his sight. "Your visitors here and yet you try to harm our citizens" Naruto's emotionless voice came from beside Kankurou. Fear began to show in Kankurou's face at the display of speed.

Temari had a shocked look on her face, visibly shaking from the way the short blonde genin moved beside Kankurou. 'I didn't even see him move' She thought while preparing to defend herself in case Naruto decided to attack. Kankurou meanwhile embarassed quickly pulled out a kunai to try and stab Naruto from behind. With a smirk Kankurou raised his kunai when a sharp pain from his wrist caused him to drop the kunai. "About time you showed yourself Sasuke-teme" Naruto said while turning around to find Sasuke standing on top of a post.

Sasuke was gazing down at the two groups interacting, he was actually observing Naruto trying to see how strong his rival had become. Apparently Naruto had become stronger than ever under his Aniki's tutelage. He looked at the sand-nin with the bandage thing strapped to his back. "You shouldn't attack Shinobi's stronger than you" Sasuke said while eyeing Kankurou , hoping that the sand-nin would snap.

Temari meanwhile had pulled out her fan and began to swing the gigantic fan to attack Sasuke. 'Damn he's hot looking' Temari thought as she started her jutsu only to find that she couldn't move her body. 'What the hell?' She thought as she tried to swing her arm to attack Sasuke but it didn't work. "Che how troublesome... Oi Naruto what kind of trouble you got yourself into this time" A voice above her said in a bored tone. Temari let her eyes moved to theside to get a glimpse of who had her captive.

"Nice move Shikamaru" Naruto shouted excitedly watching how Shikamaru had snuck up from the side of the building and using his Kage Mane no jutsu to capture Temari. Shikamaru just gave a bored nod in acknowledgement , which Temari mimicked since she was still under the influence of his jutsu. Naruto meanwhile had a scent of blood coming from the area, he turned around trying to find the source of the scent.

His eyes narrowed when he tracked the scent to be behind Sasuke, with a blur of movement Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dodged to the right as the kunai flew past him only to have sand explode from behind him. 'Shit! I didn't even sense him' Sasuke thought finally seeing a patch of red hair amidst the swirling sand.

'What are you doing" A voice from within the swirling sand spoke, the question directed at Kankurou and Temari. Kankurou started to shake in fear while Temari tried hard not to tremble at the sight before her. " Apologize to them" The voice said as the sand stopped swirling and retreating to take the shape of a gourd, strapped behind a red haired sand nin.

"Ga-Gaara" Kankurou stuttered while trying to calm himself. "It.. It was their fault" He continued trying to put the blame towards the Konoha-nins. The red haired sand-nin, known as Gaara, stared at Kankurou for a few seconds before replying in a cold tone. "Apologize to them or I'll kill you" Kankurkou gritted his teeth and then turned to Naruto bowing in apology.

Gaara then teleported beside Kankurou and Temari while still eyeing Sasuke and Naruto. He quickly turned around followed by his teammates. "You with the Gourd.. what's your name" Sasuke's voice with a arrogant tone called out. Gaara and his teammates stopped in mid-step and turned around to face Sasuke. "Gaara of the Desert..Yours" Gaara replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face, Gaara meanwhile looked past Sasuke eyeing a pair of cerulean orbs staring back at him. "What's your name" Gaara asked while staring intently at Naruto. Naruto finally noticing he is being asked a question replied "Uzumaki Naruto"

After the introduction Gaara left with his teammates with Temari taking a short glance to give a glare at Shikamaru. Hinata meanwhile had already taken the children back to the academy.

During the same time at a different location. Hokage Tower where a jounin meeting is taking place.

Shinigami finished reading the reports on the genins progress and finally looked up at all the jounins assembled inside the room. He let out a small cough to gain all of those present's attention to him. "Okay now You all have noticed that foreign Shinobi's have started arriving for the Chuunin Exam. So those who want their teams to take part in the exam please say if you'll nominate your team." Shinigami announced while letting his gaze fall on the new Jounin senseis. As if on cue the three jounin sensei's of the rookie genin stepped forward.

"Uchiha Itachi nominates Team 6 consisting of Nara Shikamaru , Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata to take part in the Chuunin Exams" Itachi reported, a knowing smirk plastered on his usual emotionless visage.

"Hatake Kakashi nominates Team 7 the SasuSakuCho Trio to take part in the Chuunin Exams" Kakashi reported , letting out a small laugh at the humourous name that his team had gotten in one of their missions.

"Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma nominate Team 8 Yamanaka Ino , Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino to participate in the Chuunin Exams" Both Jounins spoke out giving them odd looks from the other jounins.

Soon murmurs could be heard about rookie genins participating in the exam including the rumor about the Yellow Flash's son taking the exam. Shinigami nodded in approval after giving Maito Gai his student's application forms while trying not to strangle the bowl cut jounin to keep his large mouth shut.

After all the Jounin senseis had nominated their teams Shinigami dismissed them. Shinigami had a grin on his face when three special jounins were left behind for their reports. "Good now that the sensei's are gone.. Tell me how you are going administer the Test" Shinigami said earning him wide grins from the three special jounins as they began their verbal report.

Two hours after the meeting Itachi meets his team to give them their application forms.

"Here are your Chuuniin Application Forms, fill these out and then submit them one week from now at the Academy building 3 p.m. sharp at room 301" Itachi said , giving each of his students their application forms

"Ne ne Itachi-sensei! What are the exams gonna be" Naruto inquired excitedly while Shikamaru thought about not joining the exam, Hinata meanwhile was waiting for Itachi to reply what the test were. Itachi gave them one of his seductive smirks then replied in a emotionless voice.

"It's a surprise and it's going to be like going to hell and back. So The next week take the time to train and prepare yourselves.. no missions for now..Team 6 dismissed" Itachi quickly replied just as he pulled out his copy of Icha Icha paradise and diappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind rather pissed off students.

Time jump one week after, day of the first exam, numerous genins were standing outside of the academt waiting to be able to enter the building. Team 6 could be seen infront of the crowd of genins. At 2:30 the doors opened letting the genins entrance to the place but their progress were stopped short when a pair of disguised chuunins stopped their path.

"Oi where are you going" Kotetsu asked while blocking the way into room 301. Some of the genins protested trying to push their way into the room, Team 6 meanwhile were bidding their time, trying to find a way past the genins blocking the way. "Oi Shikamaru got a plan yet" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru who was in his thinking position while Hinata had her byakugan activated. "Naruto-kun there is a genjutsu surrounding this very room." Hinata reported in a whisper. Naruto just nodded and stood back waiting for Shikamaru to finish thinking.

Up in front a familiar green clad genin was trying to force his way thru the two disguised genins but the two just pushed him back into the crowd. "Please let us thru" The green clad boy's female teamamte pleaded to the two. The two chuunins just smirked and began to bad mouth the crowd of genins.

"You should just go home. The Chuunin exams has a high rate of death this exam isn't for kids" Izumo said while pushing the green clad genin back into the ground again.

"You will remove the genjutsu on the second floor.. So my team and I can proceed to the third floor" Sasuke's voice rang out from behind the group , causing murmurs to start within the crowd. "What's he talking about? Third floor? Aren't we in the third floor" Some genins asked while Team 6 had small grins on their faces as they quickly moved into position. With practiced movements Team 6 performed a simple handseal. "KAI" Team 6 yelled out disengaging the genjutsu around the room.

"Sakura, your the best in Genjutsu in our team. You should have seen thru this poor excuse of a genjutsu" Sasuke said , indicating for Sakura to nod and acknowledge what Sasuke meant. Sakura then explained that they were still in the second floor. Sakura then grinned back while Chouji had moved back , striking a conversation with Shikamaru who told the Akimichi heir that what Sakura said was true.

The sign marked as 301 immediately changed to 201 much to the bewildered genins surprise. Izumo and Kotetsu had small smirks on their faces when they saw Team 6 and Team 7 following closely behind. "Well it seems a few of you are talented enough" Kotetsu started as he quickly rushed towards Sasuke to try and rough him up. Sasuke not to disappoint the challenger brought his own feet up to launch a kick towards the advancing chuunin in disguise.

A green blur suddenly intercepted both attacker's ankles halting their advance. Sasuke had a shock look on his face , amaze at the green clad genin's display of speed. 'He's almost as fast as Naruto and that strange chakra in his hands' The Uchiha avenger thought as he shook off Lee's hand and proceeded to go up the third floor. White eyes carefully watched Sasuke's movements , thoughts of fighting the young Uchiha running thru his head.

"Oi! Why did you go an bring attention to us" the green clad genin's teammate asked while still eyeing the Uchiha. The green clad genin gave a small grin before casting his gaze towards Sasuke's pink haired teammate. Sakura finally catching on to what the green clad genin was looking at, stiffened in horror. The green clad genin in a blur of movement appeared before Sakura kneeling. Tenten covered her face in embarassment while thinking. 'Oh Crap there he goes again'

"Oh Beautiful Pink Haired Goddess Sakura-chan..Please be mine and I will protect you till I die" the green clad proclaimed while Sakura stood there twitching. Team 6 had move closer to see what all the comotion was all about. Hinata had a devilish grin on her face as she decided to voice out her thoughts. "Go ahead Sakura accept his proposal" Hinata said , smiling as she watch Sakura's horror stricken face contort to embarassment.

"No Your eyebrows are too fuzzy and your lame" Sakura replied quickly running behind Sasuke to hide from Lee. Naruto and Shikamaru meanwhile were trying not to laugh at Sakura's remark about Lee. Neji decided to step in quickly addressing Sasuke.

"Your a Rookie aren't you? What's your name" Neji inquired casually while staring directly at the Uchiha heir. Sasuke gave a small smirk and replied "If you want to learn someones name, you should give yours first." Neji's face contorted to a look of anger but it quickly disappeared revealing the usual stiff looking Hyuuga face most Hyuuga males were accustomed to. "How old are you" Neji inquired again but Sasuke had already left with his teammates.

Behind closed doors the two disguised chuunins disengage their henges revealing their true selves. "So those are Gai and Kakashi's brats.. Interesting but then the one who disengage our genjutsu Itachi's genins were quite impressive too." Izumo said while Kotetsu grinned as he started to move towards the testing area thru a hidden passageway.

Team 6 meanwhile began to follow Team 7's example and left the room. Halfway thru descending to the lower ground a voice called out to both teams. Team 6 and 7 were talking about the exam , Shikamaru and Chouji were chatting while Sasuke and Naruto were ignoring each other , something that seemed wierd but the most obvious were the two females of both teams. Hinata and Sakura were bickering about whose team was strongest.

"You with the bright eyes" A voice from up the passageway called to the small group down below. Noticing that he had gotten the attention of the group, he jump from the railing onto the ground , landing with a soft thud. "If you want to know someone's name you should say yours first, My name is Rock Lee" The green clad genin introduced himself , striking in a pose with his thumbs up after saying his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Will you fight me" Rock Lee said while sliding into a fighting stance. Naruto meanwhile was rather surprise that someone wanted to challenge him. He raised an eyebrow as if to question why but seeing as Rock Lee didn't hear his silent question decided to voice it out.

"Why Lee-san" Naruto asked innocently trying to figure out why Lee would want to fight him. At this Rock Lee turned to look at Sakura , giving her a wink which Sakura quickly dodged but this forced Lee to blow a volley of kisses towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey STOP BLOWING WIERD THINGS AT ME! I barely dodge with my life! (HELL YEAH YOU WIERD THICK BROWED FREAK!) also we don't have time" Sakura yelled as she tried to catch her breath. Rock Lee had a saddened look on his face but it quickly disappeared as he turned his attention back to Naruto but his attention was diverted to Sasuke who had charged forward.

Lee casually took a sidestep and used his out stretched hand to position Sasuke's fist away from his body then he spun around sweeping Sasuke off his feet ,sending the Uchiha crashing to the wall. "Konoha Reppuu" Lee roared out his attack with expertise. " This fight will only last few minutesI'm sorry Uchiha-san your turn will come right now I've come to challenge Naruto-san"

"I am the strongest leaf genin and I've come to test my skill against the son of the Yellow Flash" Rock Lee proclaimed giving Naruto his nice guy pose. Naruto meanwhile gritted his teeth in disgust, 'Yellow Flash this..Yellowe Flash that! noone ever wants to fight me because of me just because I'm the son of the Yellow Flash' Naruto thought in anger while glaring intently at Lee.

"SON OF THE YELLOW FLASH THIS SON OF THE YELLOW FLASH THAT THIS IS ALL I EVER HEAR SINCE I RETURNED FROM THE WAVE COUNTRY, You want to challenge me.. You challeneg me for me , not because I'm the son of Yellow Flash" Naruto shouted as he quickly slid into the Uzuamki Ryu stance. Shikamaru and Hinata meanwhile gave Lee a rather pitiful look. 'Idiot.. the one thing that Naruto hates is being compared to his father' Shikamaru thought while he shook his head telling hinata to let their Team Leader hadnle the situation.

Lee had a worried look on his face since he didn't expect Naruto to be pissed off, with a final glance at Naruto , the older genin readied himself as Naruto decided to attack first. Lee quickly brought his arms up to block a incoming fist from Naruto but the force of the Uzumaki Heir's punch sent Lee crashing backward to the wall. Lee quickly recovered form the attack and leaped into the air sending his foot in a spinning kick. "Konoha Senpuu"

Naruto quickly countered with his own version. "Shinkuu Tetsumaki" Both kicks crashed into each other sending the two crashing on the floor with hard thuds. Naruto quickly got up from his fall and began to rush forward , his fist burst out in flames as the Red Fire Gate activated. "Uzumaki Ryu: Shouhou" Naruto started but Lee had disappeared from his sights.

A kick to his chin sent Naruto flying into the air, with Lee not far behind engaging the Konoha Kage Boyou, Naruto meanwhile not sure what to do spun his body around clearly surprising the green clad genin. Before Naruto could send his knee crashing into Lee's gut bandages from Lee's wrist ebgan to wrap around him. 'Kuso this guy is purely using Taijutsu on me!' Naruto thought as he quickly pulled of a quickly kawarimi before the bandanges wrapped itself around him completely.

Just as Lee started to perform his technique 'I'm sorry Gai-sensei but I must use 'that' technique!.' Lee thought himself as he began to descend towards the ground but his descent was halted when a PinWheel struck his bandages causing him to loose control over them. Lee found himself on the floor gazing up on the watchful eyes of a turtle.

Shikamaru and Chouji, who were watching the small fight, had raised eyebrows while Sakura twitched at the sight before her. "Ne Hinata-chan Is that a Turtle" Sakura asked her rival for Naruto's affections. Hinata who was also surpise just nodded not sure what to do. Lee meanwhile was begging the turtle not to punish him ut the Turtle replied that Gai has arrived.

Naruto meanwhile appeared beside his teammates to watch the two green clad males. "Lee You know you shouldn't use that technique! It's forbidden" Gai began to reprimand Lee just looked down sadly. "For your punishment 500 laps around Konoha" Gai said giving Lee a good guy pose.

"Ano..We have an exam" Hinata said quickly bringing Gai's attention to the rest of the genins present there. "Ah YES well Lee your punishment is posponed to the end of the exam" Gai said as he quickly appeared infront of Team 6 and 7.

'This guy..He's fast!' Sasuke thought after finally waking up , just in time to see Lee kick Naruto up in the air. Sasuke walked up to his teammates and gave them a weary smile.

"So you are Kakashi and Itachi's students" Gai said giving them a nice guy pose but Naruto and his teammates ignored the thick browed clones and began to move towards the room. Both of them are my rivals and I'm stronger than the two" Gai proclaimed but Team 6 doubted the proclaimation while Team 7 doubted about the part being rivals with Kakashi.

"Let's go Lee! or You'll be late" Gai said herding Lee towards the exit but before the thick browed genin left he turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I lied when I said I'm the strongest Leaf Genin..The strongest is my teammate that's why I joined this exam to beat him. I see you later in the exam and the two of you are my targets! Sasuke-kun , Naruto-san" With that said Lee disappeared with his sensei , yelling about youthful passion and such along the corridor.

Team 7 bade goodbye to Team 6 leaving quickly for Room 301. Sasuke leaving with his team sulking about his defeat but then he also came out of that little brawl with a small prize , flashing his Sharingan once before deactivating it.

Team 6 meanwhile arrived infront of the door with a waiting Itachi standing before the door. They greeted their sensei casually which the Uchiha head returned with a silent nod. "Good you made it now from here on the exam starts. So do your best and remember all of the lesson's i've taught you. Naruto lead the team to victory and always Look underneath the underneath. Everything isn't always what it seems"

"Hai Itachi-sensei" The three genins of Team 6 replied saluting their sensei before entering the room full of other Genins.

"Good Luck Team and Give them hell" Itachi said before closing the door behind Team 6 and leaving in the traditional jounin way towards the Jounin Lounge with the other teachers to wait for the end of the first exam.


End file.
